


The Destination is Unavoidable, The Path Taken is Optional

by MoMoMomma



Series: The Joys of Step-Parenting [10]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU of an AU, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Bucky Doesn't Mind It, BAMF Howard, BAMF Steve, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF everyone, BDSM elements, Begging, Belts, Blood, Bucky Barnes You Self Sacrificing Asshole, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dog Tags, Dogs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Family Feels, Genderplay, Howard Stark is Not A Dick, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), IDK If That's The Best Tag, Implied Sexual Assault, Impregnation!kink, Jealousy, M/M, Maria Carbonell is a Dangerous Enemy to Have, Minor Violence, Not Clint Barton Tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Paralysis, Past Rape/Non-con, Press and Tabloids, Protective Steve, Rough Sex, Roughness, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Steve Rogers is Captain America, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tony Likes Being Choked OK?, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Iron Man, Tony and Howard Make An Awesome Team, Torture, Unsafe Sex, When A Tornado Meets A Volcano, Winter Soldier!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was always meant to become Iron Man, the path he took to reach it could be twisted and bent all he wanted, but the outcome was always going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People Should Really Listen To Steve and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: In this chapter; Genderplay, Crossdessing, Impregnation!Kink
> 
> Alright, so here's the massive AU of an AU, in which the events of Iron Man occur within the world TJOSP created. I'm going to try to use as many lines straight from the movie as I can, which obviously I do not own, and keep the story as similar as possible but still make the relationships and characters introduced in character and believable in their roles.  
> Sidenote: This chapter is pretty much the only long drawn out sex-scene Steve/Howard will have, as this is mainly Tony's story. They'll be big parts, but most of their sexytimes will be off screen or short, so enjoy!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys like it and let me know if I'm doing a good job sticking to the canon universe, I'm trying to parallel the universe's as best I can :D

“I feel like you're driving me to court martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward, bringing his face close to the soldier who sat across from him, staring intently. The man cracked a nervous smile, eyes darting between Tony and Howard who sat next time him, fiddling on his phone, no doubt texting Steve.

“We can, uh, we can talk, sir.”

“Oh, so it’s personal then. Hear that, pops, it’s personal.”

“Most things are with you.” Howard murmured distractedly, one hand coming up to shove away the fingers poking at his arm.

“I think you intimidate them.” A voice came from the driver’s seat of the Humvee, starting Tony who craned around to catch the glimpse of a more delicate jawline.

“My God, you’re a woman! I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s the point of the uniform, you thought of her as a soldier first.” Howard said, sliding his phone into his breast pocket and settling back into the seat.

The woman’s eyes slid to meet Howard’s in the rearview mirror, determined but respectful.

“I’m an airman, sir.”

Howard smirked, inclining his head.

“So you are. Delicate bone structure for an airman though. Attractive, certainly.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony cut in, nudging his Dad’s arm playfully. “I’m actually having a hard time _not_ looking at you now, is that weird?”

Tony settled back into his seat, cracking a grin as everyone around him chuckled, looking to the side to observe his dad. When Howard had told him he would be accompanying him to show off the new Jericho missile they’d invented together, Tony had been reluctant, though not for the reasons one would think. He had no problem letting his dad do the talking, one thing Howard Stark was very good at was convincing people to do what he wanted them too.

He’d somehow convinced Steve to spend the rest of his life with him and Tony _still_ couldn’t figure out how he’d done that.

No, he was reluctant to let Howard come with him because it was still his Dad and even if Howard was now only physically about forty-two, Tony worried about him. Which was an odd change of pace from the fighting and screaming they used to do before they’d both bonded, or rather, been made to bond by Steve’s puppy eyes.

“You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?” Howard’s voice made Tony blink back into the present, following his Dad’s line of sight to where a young man was dropping his hand down, a flush across his cheeks.

“Don’t pay him any attention, he’s angry because he hasn’t gotten laid in a couple days. What’s up, what do you want?”

The soldier sent them a worried look as Howard reached out to punch Tony in his shoulder before speaking up.

“Is it cool if I take a picture with you two?”

“Yes, yes it’s very cool.” Tony nodded, scooting down the seat to clear room, barely resisting the urge to laugh when the boy scrambled to throw himself on the seat between them.

He handed the man across from Tony his camera, before leaning back and throwing up a peace sign, Tony and Howard leaning in on either side.

“Oh, please, no gang signs.” Tony teased, almost face palming when the man dropped his hand instantly.  

Jesus, these guys really were intimated, huh?

“No, I’m kidding,” Tony backtracked, nudging him playfully. “Throw it up! Yeah, peace, we love peace, right Pops?”

“Oh, of course. We’d be out of jobs for peace.” Howard snarked, before pasting on what Steve called his ‘paparazzi smile’, a small quirk of his mouth with just a hint of teeth, the perfect poker face for a celebrity.

The soldiers argued back and forth for a moment before an explosion rocked the car, almost sending Tony toppling to the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Howard shouted over the sounds of gunfire, as the two in the front evacuated. The man in front of Tony threw himself out of the car, turning to address the boy still sitting between Howard and Tony.

“Keep them safe! Stay with them!” He ordered, before turning to run.

Tony gasped and yanked back at the sight of his blood that decorated the window mere seconds after he’d turned away. He turned at the feel of his Dad’s hand on his arm, tugging him to the floor while the soldier readied his gun, hopping from the vehicle.

“Are you insane? Get your ass back in here!” Howard ordered, reaching out. Before he could, however, the soldier was gone too, some of the blood spatter flinging onto Howard’s hand. He drew it back quickly, wiping it off on his pants and looking around. Tony could almost see the calculations running through his dad’s head and he put his head down, drawing in deep breaths to try to calm the adrenal response that was screaming at him to go, to move, to get to safety.

“Alright, Tony, Tony, listen to me.”

“Okay, yeah, you got a plan, pops?”

“I got something.”

**_Thirty-Six Hours Previous_ **

“As liaison to Stark Industries, I have a unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!”

Steve politely applauded with the rest of the crowd after Rhodey’s introduction, his broad smile fading when no one appeared in the wings of the stage, looking to Howard who was sliding his phone closed with a scowl. As Rhodey awkwardly shifted and called out for Tony once more, he leaned over to his husband.

“He’s not here, is he?”

“Technically not true. He and Barnes are down in the casino. Go get the idiots.” Howard said shortly, dropping a kiss onto his cheek before standing and making his way to the stage.

Steve slid back from the table, making his way towards the exit as he heard Howard hit the stage and address the people, making an excuse that Tony was nothing if not a hard worker and was busy at the moment developing new things to keep the society at large safe. He was simultaneously proud of his husband’s quick thinking and irritated that Tony had snuck off during the awards ceremony.

Steve dodged around women in fancy dresses and men in tuxedo’s, making his way quickly down the back stairwell and exiting in front of the casino lobby. It was easy to find Tony at that point, he just searched for the largest gathering of people. Once he found it over by the craps table, he quickly pushed his way through, offering short apologies in the direction of any offended huffs.

Steve arrived just as Tony was shaking the dice in his hand, pressed with his back flat against Bucky’s front, wiggling in time with the motion of his hand. As Steve paused for a moment to watch, Bucky dipped his head to whisper something in Tony’s ear and the boy turned to grin widely, scooting himself even closer to the older man, if that was even possible, holding up the dice in front of Bucky’s mouth.

“Gimme a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something, honey.” Tony asked and Bucky, rolling his eyes, obligingly huffed out a breath over the dice, watching them roll down the table after Tony’s throw.

Steve didn’t wait to see what they had landed as, taking the crowds applause as a sign of a good mark, and striding over just as Tony was handed back the dice.

“Bucky, Tony!”

“Hey, pops, there you are! What’s happening?”

“At the moment, the awards ceremony in your honor.”

Bucky had the decency to wince and offer him an apologetic grimace, whereas Tony merely shrugged, holding the dice up to Steve’s mouth instead.

“That’s the way it happens. I’m sure Dad’s giving them an awesome excuse and making it look like I’m a never-ending workaholic which will, in turn, cause our stock prices to rise. Everyone wins! Here, now you.”

“Since you’re not a couple inches taller with a mustache, I’m not blowing on your dice. You made Rhodey look like an idiot up there, Tony.”

“He’s used to it, we’ve been friends long enough. C’mon, sugar button.” Tony wheedled, shaking the dice in front of his face. Steve growled and batted at his hand, sending the dice rolling down the table.

“There we go! Steve Stark rolls aaaannnndddd—“

The dice landed, the dealer taking a glance before calling it out.

“Two craps. Line away.”

Steve gestured towards the table.

“And that’s what happens.”

“Worst things have happened.” Tony remarked, taking a sip from Bucky’s glass, before glancing over Steve’s shoulder.

Steve turned to see Howard and Rhodey making their way through the crowd, a relaxed sigh escaping him when he saw the Colonel was putting his body between Howard and the rest of the crowd, regardless of the security team surrounding them both. Tony moved from behind him to greet them happily, Rhodey immediately tearing into him while Tony playfully teased him, poking at his military uniform. The thought made Steve turn back to Bucky who was currently adjusting the hem of his own uniform, tugging it straight with the hand not holding onto his drink.

“How could you let him run out on that, Bucky? You’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

“Uhm, there was better booze here? Steve, how many of those things does Howard have shoved in that trophy case? That ‘prestigious’ award really ain’t so prestigious after all.”

Steve rolled his eyes, smacking a hand against Bucky’s shoulder before an arm slipping around his waist drew his attention away. He turned to let Howard pull him in tight, the sides of their hips meeting.

“We’ve got to get going.” Howard murmured, Steve leaning down to listen. “Tony and I fly out in the morning.”

Steve nodded, remembering discussing with Rhodey and Pepper the details of everything that morning. He may be Howard’s husband and his job description may be artist, but he was still basically Howard’s PA, meeting or speaking almost daily with Pepper, Tony’s PA, to see how everything was going. He liked Pepper, had backed Bucky’s suggestion of her when Tony had talked to them about looking for a PA. She didn’t take any of Tony’s foolishness and let him get away with very little, Steve had even seen her use the ever present clipboard she carried around to whack to kid every so often.

They started on their way out, Rhodey waving them off with an excuse of going to try to drink the embarrassment away, making their way through the crush of paparazzi and press once they did. A call of ‘Mister Stark!’ broke through the crowd clearly, bringing both Tony and Howard’s heads around as they paused a few feet from the waiting limo.

Steve moved back with Bucky, letting Howard and Tony come shoulder to shoulder as a perky blonde stepped up in front of them. He saw Bucky roll his eyes at the way she paused, cocking a hip out in front of the two, but he really couldn’t blame the girl. Howard and Tony made quite the stunning pair, all dark features and bad boy attraction in two incredibly well-dressed packages. Add to it the fact that they both proudly wore their wedding rings and usually crossed their arms so the rings were on the outside, shining off of the light, and flirting with them seemed damn near irresistible to anyone with a pulse.

He returned to the conversation one she began to speak, having missed the introduction.

“Tony, you’ve been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?”

“Ridiculous! I don’t paint.” Tony retorted, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the disappointed look on her face. She quickly recovered and angled herself towards Howard, holding her microphone closer to his face.

“And what about _your_ nickname, Mister Stark? The so-called ‘Death Dealer’ of the twenty-first century.”

Howard’s shoulders moved in a shrug and Steve could almost _see_ the eye-roll as Howard answered.

“Not bad. Makes me think I should wear more black than I do. Let me guess, sweetheart, Berkeley?”

“Brown, actually.”

“Well, Miss Brown, my philosophy has always been this; peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.”

Her face contorted into a look of snobbish arrogance and Steve felt Bucky slip a restraining hand around his wrist, giving him a warning look. Steve shook his head, mouthing that he was alright, before focusing on the conversation once more, biting back the irritation.

“That’s a great line coming from the men who sell the sticks.”

Tony made a disgusted noise and threw his arm around Howard’s shoulder, pulling him in tight.

“Listen, Brown, my pops here helped defeat the Nazi’s. He was a huge contributor to the Manhattan Project. A ton of people, including most of your professors at your little college, would call that being a hero.”

“And others would call it war profiteering.” She shot back, and this time her tone made Steve put a hand on Bucky’s arm, feeling the muscles in his bicep jump and twitch with tension.

At this point, the murderous look on Bucky’s face, as well as the stunned anger radiating from Tony and Howard made it necessary for Steve to step in, regardless of his dislike for being in the spotlight. He took his hand away, striding the few feet to where Howard and Tony stood, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and internally delighting at the way they instantly separated to pin him between their bodies. Of course, he also took delight in the fact that little Miss High-N-Mighty had to look up at him, even with her impractically high heels.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. Tell me, ma’am, do you plan on also reporting about the millions of people still alive thanks to Stark Industries medical technology? Or, perhaps if you’re looking for a more down-to-Earth example, the millions who aren’t dying of starvation because of Stark Industries one-of-a-kind intellicrops? All of those break-throughs, all of those lives saved and bettered? Would not have been possible if not for Stark Industries first making its name in the weapon’s business. You are not necessarily a product of your upbringing, Miss Brown, not a carbon copy of what you were in different situations. The atomic bomb, the experimental technology used to stop Hitler’s reign of terror, those were all products of a desperate time. And there’s a saying about desperate times. Do not assume you can judge a book by its cover, because there’s a saying about that as well.”

Steve’s rant had her blinking in astonishment and visibly scrambling for words, before recovering half-heartedly and shoving the microphone into his face, her tone obviously rude now.

“You’re Steve Stark, formerly Rogers, a famous artist here in New York and artists are notoriously anti-war. Do you ever lose sleep knowing you’re in bed with one of the biggest arms dealer on the planet?”

Before Steve could open his mouth to retort, Howard reaching a hand out and hooked a finger around the edge of the mic, pulling it in his direction.

“Believe me, if we’re in bed together, Steve’s losing sleep regardless. Enjoy your night, Miss Brown, I can’t wait to read this interview.”

With those final words he spun on his heel, pulling Steve with him and stalking towards the limo, Tony following behind them laughing uproariously at the look on the reporter’s face after Howard had spoken. Once they had all climbed in and were off, Tony shook his head, looking at Steve with a mixture of amazement and respect.

“Holy hell, pops, you stunned her ass like you tazed her! Dad, your husband is one fierce bitch.” Tony crowed, and Steve flushed, watching Bucky smack a hand against the back of Tony’s head and berate him for his language. He was distracted by Howard leaning in close, the delicious smell of his cologne skewing Steve’s senses for a moment as he whispered in his ear.

“He’s right. You were amazing out there, darling boy. My fierce little lover. Mmm, do you have any idea how hot you were, all fired up and ready to defend me? Wanted to bend you over the trunk of the car and fuck your brains out. Give my good little slut a reward.”

Steve shivered violently at the soft words, shooting a look at Bucky and Tony who were in their own world, gesturing wildly at each other. He could catch snippets of the conversation, Bucky was arguing with Tony again about how he was uncomfortable not going with him and Howard tomorrow, but it was only a dull register as he slipped further down in his seat, turning his head and whispering back.

“Yeah? Can I still have that, Big Daddy? Still get my reward for being extra good?”

“Of course, baby doll. Anything you want.”

“Wanna be your good little girl, Big Daddy.”

At the words, Howard drew back with a low hiss, his face almost etched in stone, pupils so huge his eyes looked completely black. He grunted and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap to hide an impressive erection. Luckily he settled quickly, as Bucky and Tony turned their attentions to them.

“Dad, please tell Buck it’s not a big deal. We’ll be fine tomorrow!”

“And Steve, tell Tony it’s not unrealistic for me to be a little concerned that my husband’s walking into a war zone without me there.”

Steve exchanged an exasperated look with Howard, who rolled his eyes and addressed the two.

“Tony, stop being an ass. Barnes has a right to be worried about you. And Bucky, relax. I’ve done this numerous times before and nothing has happened. If we’d have been able to get past their rules, you’d be there along with us, but it’s not open to civilians past Tony and I. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes will be there with us, and you trust him, even if you can’t trust anyone else.”

Bucky growled, leaning forward and gesturing across between them.

“I still think it’s bullshit. I was a Sargent First Class before Special Forces yanked me out of the roster. I have better experience in high-profile transport situations! Why in the hell did they turn me down?”

“Because you’re not a soldier anymore, Barnes. Your rank doesn’t carry the same weight as it would if you were still enlisted, and more than half of those missions you participated in are black-listed to all but the highest ranks.”

Bucky groaned theatrically, throwing himself back into his seat and shoving a hand in Tony’s face, making the excited expression fall.

“Do not ask. Black-listed means black-listed, punk.”

“Yeah, but I mean, I’m your husband! Doesn’t that count for something?”

“No.” Howard and Bucky answered in tandem, Tony throwing himself back into the seat as well.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip home, Bucky and Tony silently communicating, apologizing it would seem, moving closer until Tony was snuggled tight under Bucky’s arm by the time they pulled up to the mansion. Everyone climbed out, following Howard inside and Steve stopped to greet Jarvis, who had opened the door for them. Tony and Bucky offered up quick greetings as well before rushing up the stairs, making no attempt to hide exactly what their destination was. Steve saw Howard roll his eyes as he stripped out of his suit jacket, folding it over one arm.

“How was everything, sir?”

“The usual, Tony flaked out on receiving the award, I had to make excuses and send Steve to get him. Oh, but get me the next issue of Vanity Fair, there’s an article I’m really eager to read.” Howard remarked, smirking at Steve who flushed and resisted the urge to flip his husband off.

“Very good, sir. Do you require anything else?”

“No, thank you, Jarvis. You’re dismissed for the night. Steve, join me in the cigar room?”

Steve shook his head, wishing a goodnight to Jarvis before crossing the short distance to plant a kiss on Howard’s cheek.

“I will, later. I’m going to go get cleaned up and slip into something more…” He trailed off, unsure of the word to use. Howard’s eyes were dark once more as he looked over at him.

“Comfortable?”

“Mmmm, revealing’s a more apt word I think.” Steve answered cheekily, yelping at the swat to his ass as Howard nodded and passed him by, disappearing down the hall towards the room.

Steve waited until he was gone before sprinting up the stairs and slamming into their room, stripping frantically, almost getting everything off smoothly before his foot caught on the top of his pants, sending him crashing to the floor.

He quickly shoved himself to his feet, shaking his head at his own clumsy nature as he knelt by the bed, pulling out the box of toys Howard kept in a metal lead-lined container. Entering the code, he flipped it open, the radiation used to sterilize the toys inactive as the box hadn’t been opened recently. Once Steve closed it, it would sterilize again before shutting off automatically.

Steve picked a thicker plug, wanting to be fairly well open, and shut the box, sliding it back under the bed and hearing it hum. Grabbing the lube, he quickly worked himself open, sliding the plug in once he was done, eager to get to the main event and have something other than plastic stretching him. Once he finished he climbed to his feet, shifting his stance slightly, and strode to the closet, digging in the way back to pull out a chest from under the clothes.

A familiar coil of lust curled through him as he looked down at it, running his hands over the top before unlocking it and pushing it open. His breath caught at the layers and layers of silk and lace, pushing his arms deep before finding the exact one he wanted. Yanking it out, he didn’t give himself time to stop and stare, digging through the trunk for a pair of stockings, panties, and shoes before taking the lot of it and dumping it on the bed.

He dressed quickly, wiggling into the stockings and adjusting the skirt of the dress before he sat to tie on the shoes. Once he was done, he crossed to the full length mirror, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them, seeing the results of his labor.

The dress was one of Howard’s favorite, short enough that any little movement pulled the skirt over the bottom swell of his ass, but fluffy enough at the bottom that even with the massive erection Steve was sporting distorting the lace panties, it was impossible to make out. Its cut outs revealed his sides, and Steve straightened the small straps that looked even tinier against his broad shoulders. The whole ensemble was silver and blue, Howard’s favorite colors, a dark blue material contrasting with the small silver heart patterns, pockets, and lining. Paired with silver stockings, blue panties, and silver and blue stilettos, even Steve had to admit he looked like a complete knock out.

He stepped into the bathroom, digging in a lower drawer to pull out the makeup bag. Steve quickly applied some silver liner to the bottoms, smearing the glittery blue shadow on his lids and swiping mascara over his lashes before adding the finishing touch, a light coating of lipstick just a shade darker than his natural color. He used to wear blue, but ever since Howard had seen a picture of Ke$ha with the color smeared across her lips, he no longer found it attractive.

Steve took one last long look at himself in the mirror, smearing the eyeshadow a bit more to give his eyes depth before taking a deep breath and striding from the room. He made his way down to the cigar room slowly, acutely aware of every noise the house made. Tony and Bucky understood they still had an active sex life, but them knowing about this particular kink was a bit much. He slipped inside the cigar room, closing the door behind him, inhaling the rich scent the room was bathed in along with the smell of the roses from outside, let in by the open window across the way.

“Hey there, beautiful. What’s an adorable girl like you doing sneaking around dressed like that?”

Howard’s voice, low and smooth, prompted Steve to turn from where he’d had his back to the room. Howard was sprawled in his favorite chair, jacket discarded, shoes off, and shirtsleeves rolled up to expose his forearms, a glass of scotch on the table next to him and cigar burning in his right hand. Steve smiled coyly, slowly making his way across the room towards him.

“I’m actually looking for you, Mister Stark.”

“Are you now? Dressed like that? I shudder to ask what you want from me.”

Steve settled himself on the arm of Howard’s chair, crossing his legs and biting his lip at how the older man’s eyes darkened, tracking the motion.

“Not much, but I do have a favor.”

“Mmmm, knew it. What’s that, darling?”

“See, my boyfriend,” Howard’s eyes flared at the word. This was a new twist to the game, Steve had always used his parents as a reason before. “He’s really gentle and well, kinda boring, in bed. He says that’s what he likes, and I do it so he’s happy with me. Then yesterday, a friend of mine told me she saw him leaving from the head cheerleader’s house and she’s known for being the kinkiest person at our school. That just makes me so mad, he claims he doesn’t want anything but normal sex, but he cheats with the person who doesn’t have anything like normal sex!”

“Sounds like maybe you need to stop playing around with little boys.” Howard commented, taking a draw from the cigar and letting the smoke curl between them.

“Maybe I do. That’s why I came to find you, Mister Stark. I’ve heard you’re really good at sex, and I want to know what it’s like with someone really good.”

“Now, I believe you want to fuck around, darling. Oh, hey, no, look at me.” Howard reached up to cup Steve’s flushed face, which he’d turned away at the curse, and bring it back so their eyes met. “Girls who wander around dressed like you don’t get to be shy. Now, as I was saying, I believe you want to fuck, but I’m not so sure it’s the only reason you came to me. You could’ve found any random dick on the street in that outfit. No, I think you’re here for a different reason.”

Steve flushed deeper, sliding further into his role. God, Howard was so very good at making him feel like he really was a girl who had snuck in, trying to fuck someone much older, much more experienced. Looking for something no one her age could give her.

“Y-You do? Why do you think I’m here then, Mister Stark?”

“I think you may be an innocent little darling, but you want to get fucked like a slut.”

Steve reared back at the low words, huffing like he was offended and going to stand up when Howard’s hand locked around his wrist, tugging him down into the man’s lap.

“Hey! Let go of me!”

“Not a chance. What, little girl, did I offend you? I’m so sorry. Here, let me make it up to you.”

Howard’s hand slipped under Steve’s skirt after he deposited his cigar in the ashtray, cupping around him briefly before sliding under the panties, fingers brushing the base of the plug. He groaned and shot Steve a dark look, sliding his fingers through the lube that was still on Steve’s skin before pulling back, showing him the slickness on his fingers.

“Naughty little slut, look at you. Soaking wet for me, and plugged too. What, could you just not go without something in your needy little cunt?”

“N-No!” Steve protested, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “I did it because I was curious!”

“See, now, I have a hard time believing that, sweetheart. I think you did it so that when you got here, I could just fuck you mindless immediately. You’re such an impatient slut, you didn’t want to have to wait for me to get you wet, stretch you out.”

“I don’t have to take this. Goodbye, Mister Stark.” Steve said, jerking away and climbing to his feet, purposefully swaying his ass as he walked, expecting to be stopped roughly any moment.

Sure enough, a hand locked onto the back of his neck, shoving him to the side so he fell bent over the couch, chest hitting the back of it. He gasped in mock indignation as Howard, keeping one hand on his neck, kicked his feet apart.

“Mister Stark, let me go this instant! How dare you?!”

“How dare I? Little girl, I’m Howard Stark. I can do whatever I please, which includes fucking little cockteases like you.”

“You can’t do that! I’m…I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, please don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart. But I am going to fuck you like you need to be fucked. Maybe if I do, you’ll stop slutting around, hmm?”

Steve whined at the feeling of Howard’s hands stroking up the backs of his thighs, ending with the man’s pointer and ring fingers hooked under the waistband of his panties. He yanked them down until he could hook them under the swell of Steve’s ass, spreading his cheeks and running a gentle finger along the stretched rim.

“What are you doing, Mister Stark?”

“Whatever I want to do.” Howard answered matter-of-factly, before Steve felt the plug start to ease out of his body.

He moaned and arched, trying to keep full as long as he could before it was pulled free with a slick sound. Steve couldn’t help the moan that slipped out at the sudden empty feeling, a smile curving his mouth at Howard’s echoing sound.

“God _damn_ baby girl, look at you. Gaped open and slick for me. Mmm, this pussy’s just begging for my cock, isn’t it?”

Howard slid his fingers in as he spoke, the way he carefully avoided Steve’s prostate making the boy want the growl and snap at him. But Steve was nothing if not dedicated to the scene, and instead arched and whined.

“Yes, please, can I have your cock, Mister Stark? Can you fuck me please?”

“Now that was a pathetic effort. Little cumsluts like you should know how to beg with the best of them. How about you try again?” While he spoke, Howard pressed just the head of his cock to Steve’s hole, sliding it through the slick.

Steve resisted the urge to jump slam himself backwards. He’d done so one night, so desperate to get Howard’s cock into him. God, Howard had been so cruel. He’d trapped Steve’s hands behind his back and jacked off onto his face, letting Steve lap up what he could. Steve had been left like that for about an hour, Howard saying dirty, filthy things to him, until Steve had finally just come untouched, collapsing onto Howard and virtually passing out.

“Please, please, can you fuck me, Mister Stark? I really want it. Want to feel you slide into my pussy, fuck me so I’m gaped open.”

“And?” Howard prompted, amusement obvious in his voice.

“And—And I want you to fuck me rough, leave bruises on my skin, make me remember who screwed me senseless.”

“ _And_?”

Steve almost sobbed out loud and cursed, not knowing what in the hell Howard wanted. A lightbulb suddenly clicked on in his head and Steve couldn’t slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. Howard loved a submissive little girl, but he also loved a fight.

“And if you don’t fuck me, I’ll find someone else. I need your cock, I need any cock, just wanna get fucked stupid, left used like a slut.”

Steve gritted his teeth and screamed when Howard slammed himself inside, starting a harsh rhythm that had him gripping the top of the couch tightly in an attempt to not get shoved onto his face. He worked his hips as best he could, feeling the material of his panties biting into his thighs as he tried to stretch them. He was already climbing close to the edge when he felt an odd pressure at his rim and gasped as Howard slid a finger inside along with his cock.

“Ah! W-What are you doing, Mister Stark?”

“You said you wanted to be fucked stupid, well the only way a little slut like that’ll be satisfied with one man is if she’s stretched out good.”

At his words he slid another finger inside and this time Steve did scream, thrusting himself backwards, loving the burn of the stretch. Howard hadn’t done this during their play before, only when they’d already agreed that was what they were going to do. Howard kept up his brutal pace and before long Steve’s thoughts were completely scrambled, mascara running down his cheeks from the tears welling up. God, it had never been so good. Steve wasn’t sure if it was the moment or the play, but this was going to go down as one of the best sexual experiences of his life.

“Yes! Oh god, Mister Stark, I’m gonna cum on your cock. Hnn, feels so good, so full. Are you gonna cum?”

“Oh yeah, sweetheart. I’m gonna cum. Can’t not, your pussy’s so tight and hot. Where do you want it, huh? Want me to cum all over your ass like the slut you are? Mark you up and send you back to that little fuck you call a boyfriend, let him see someone else stretched out your cunt?”

“No!” Steve sobbed out, too far gone at the feel of two of Howard’s fingers in alongside his cock to even stutter the words he usually had so much trouble saying. “No, want you to cum inside me.”

“You’ll get pregnant.” Howard warned and Steve nodded, gasping for air.

“Yeah, yeah, want that. Want you to get me pregnant. Please, Mister Stark.”

“Awww, my cute little slut wants me to knock her up? Adorable. I’ll bet you look hot as fuck when you’re pregnant, always want cock filling you up. Yeah, I’ll knock you up, baby girl. But you gotta do something for me first, okay? You gotta come on my cock, gotta cream those pretty panties for me. Can you? Come on, cum for me.”

Steve wailed and shuddered, clenching down on Howard’s cock as he came, warmth coating the inside of his panties. Howard groaned behind him, slamming in a few more times before cumming as well, nails biting bruises into Steve’s hips. Before Steve could speak, Howard pulled out and spun him, pulling him into a hard kiss.

“So fucking good, darling boy. You’re amazing, come here.” Howard pulled them backwards until Steve was sprawled in his lap, Howard sitting in the chair he’d been in when Steve had come in.

Steve nuzzled into his throat, inhaling as Howard stroked gentle hands up and down his sides.

“Mmm, like it, Mister Stark?”

“Oh yeah, I liked it. Loved you. My sweet little slut. You have no idea how hot it was to have you beg for me to knock you up.” Howard murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair.

The words brought to mind why exactly Steve had wanted to make tonight so special. He turned his head up, Howard gazing down at him expectant.

“Please be careful tomorrow, okay? I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“Are you sure it’s not just plain worry?”

“Maybe.” Steve pressed a kiss to his throat. “But either way, just keep an eye out and be aware.”

“Of course, darling boy. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?”


	2. The Past Doesn't Always Stay Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Howard make their trip to reveal the latest innovation in war tech, and when all goes well, Tony thinks all Steve's worries were for naught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter was going to include the kidnapping, but I'm a bit stuck. What do you guys think, should I do it from Tony's view, or Howard's as he has to basically perform open heart surgery on his son? A split-POV maybe? Let me know what you think and enjoy!

The next morning found Tony elbow deep in the engine of his car, trying to fix whatever was making the obnoxious clicking noise that started after he hit ninety. Of course, if anyone other than Bucky asked, it started once you hit fifty.

And if _Steve_ asked there was nothing wrong with the car, it was the safest model on the market, Tony just liked to poke around at things, and please, dear God, stop freaking out, you’ll give yourself a stroke.

Steve put the ‘mother’ in smother.

Tony not-so-secretly loved it.

He was bobbing his head to the music when it cut off suddenly, bringing his head around to see Pepper striding through the door.

“Do not turn off my music.”

“You are supposed to be halfway around the world by now.”

“Where’s my hubby? Don’t I get to see him before I go?”

“He is out for the morning run with Astro and Steve because he keeps to correct time schedules.”

“Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?”

“Because your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago.”

“Weird, because I figured, since it’s my family jet, it would just go when I want to go.”

“Well, you need to want to go on this time schedule.”

Tony rolled his eyes and spun on the rolling stool, the tips of his sneakers dragging against the ground.

“Is Dad ready yet?”

“I do not know, I am not in charge of getting your father ready. I am, however, in charge of getting you ready so let’s walk and talk, I have a couple of things I need to discuss with you before you go.”

Tony climbed to his feet, suspicious of her hurried nature as she ushered him down the length of his lab towards the small sleeping area with en suite. Steve had demanded he build it when the blonde realized he and Howard would occasionally pass out in the lab and sleep on lab tables, computer’s, and, on a particularly amusing occasion when he and his Dad had been passing a bottle of vodka back and forth while they worked, the hoods of the cars.

“Vanity Fair wants to know if you’d consider actually sitting down for a piece with them?”

“Only if I can bring Steve with me.”

“Fair enough. OUT magazine would like to do a cover shoot and interview with you and your dad for their big issue.”

“What’d Dad say?”

“Howard’s agreed to do it if he can do a couple of pictures with Steve.”

“Then yes, but I want to bring Bucky.”

“I’ll let them know. Alright, shower and dress, hopefully we can get you out of here in the next half hour.”

Tony stopped in front of the doorway to the room, turning to look at the woman who was typing on her phone.

“What are you trying to get rid of me for? You got plans?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“I don’t….like it when you have plans.”

“Yes, well, I’m allowed to have plans with my girlfriend on my birthday.”

Tony ran through the list of information he knew about Pepper but came up blank on a date for birthday. He winced and offered her a small smile.

“I knew that. Seriously, already?”

“Yes, isn’t that strange? It seems like only a year since my last one.”

“Yes, well, uh, get yourself something nice for me.”

“Not necessary. Steve got me presents from him and Howard as well as you and Bucky.”

“Love that man. Best mom I ever had. So then now—“

“Now, shower and get ready to go please, Mister Stark.”

 

“Of course, anything for you, Miss Potts.”

***********

A little over an hour later Tony was tearing down a mountain road, shifting through the gears seamlessly and yet still managing to always stay a turn behind his dad.  He almost thought he had the old man once, speeding up to the point he lost sight of Happy’s car, which was supposed to be trailing him. Unfortunately, Howard had somehow managed to drift his Lambo like he was in a Fast & Furious movie, sliding neatly around a corner going at least 90. Tony wasn’t as skilled and had to slow, losing valuable time.

He swung around the gate into the airway, slowing to a stop behind Howard’s car, which the man was already climbing out of. Tony tossed his Dad a wave of his hand to indicate he accepted he’d lost before returning Howard’s grin and spinning to see Happy pulling to a stop behind him, grabbing his bags.

“I thought we almost lost you back there!”

“You did, sir. Impressive driving.”

“Not as good as my old man, though.” Tony commented, clapping a hand on Happy’s shoulder as they climbed up the stairs.

Tony felt bad momentarily, remembering how heavy his bag had been once he’d gotten it packed, and made a note to start storing everything he’d need on the jet like Howard did. He swept the thought away at the sight of Rhodey’s angry face, frowning comically in return.

“Three hours!” The man snapped, his entire posture radiating irritation. “Three hours you kept me standing here.”

“Waiting on you now.” Tony quipped, grinning before ducking into the plane, Happy and Rhodey following him inside.

Once they’d all taken off, Tony went hunting for his dad, who he hadn’t seen since they’d first arrived. When he heard voices coming from what was basically Howard’s lounge room, Tony paused outside the door, holding up a hand to silence Rhodey who’d been trailing him. He pressed an ear to the door and listened closely, hearing the distinct electronic echo that implied his dad was Skyping someone.

“What the hell do you mean, inconclusive? I saw the coroner’s report, I sent your boy after him, Phil!”

“I realize that, but Clint took the shot based on the knowledge we’d been given. It’s not impossible to think a man would be able to get someone to stand in his place, die in his place even.”

“What the fuck are we going to do?”

“You’re not going to do anything, Howard. S.H.E.I.L.D will handle this; right now, just keep an eye peeled. Coulson out.”

Tony shoved open the door and was slightly impressed by how impassive his dad’s face was when he looked over his shoulder, nonchalantly tapping the bottom of the hologram that displayed his Skype account, disappearing it into the air.

“What’s up, pops?”

“Chatting with an old friend, business competitor we thought was out of the running might not be.”

Oh, well that made more sense. Still…die? Tony shook off the thoughts, if it was something dangerous surely Howard would let him know. He threw himself down on the table across from his dad, Rhodey settling next to Howard who offered them a small nod before his portion of the table let out a small beep and his attention was gone again. Tony fidgeted awkwardly as Rhodey pointedly ignored him, scrolling through some text he’d pulled up on the table.

“What’cha reading…platypus?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on,” Tony whined, stretching across the table and throwing his hands atop Rhodey’s portion, bringing the man’s eyes up to his. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Rhodey swatted him sharply on the knuckles and he drew back with a pout. That wasn’t nearly as hot or cute when it wasn’t Bucky doing it.

“I’m indifferent.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, because I’m not mad.”

“He needs to apologize to me.” Howard said absently, typing into what looked like an instant message to Steve.

“I said I was sorry already.”

“You don’t respect yourself,” Rhodey gestured between them. “So I know you don’t respect me.”

“I respect you! I tried to respect the hell outta you at that Spring Fling Beer Bash and you told me to go fuck myself.”

“At that point, and at this, I’m basically your babysitter. So whenever you need your diaper changed—“

“More often than you’d think.” Howard muttered, pulling up some sort of graph. “We had him checked for incontinence issues.”

“Fuck you, Father Dearest.”

“—you let me know and I will get you a bottle, okay?”

“Oh, hey, yes! Thanks for reminding me!” Tony reached over and hit the button to kill his dad’s screen, clicking the fingers of his other hand at the flight attendant. “Can we get a bottle of sake over here, please?”

“I am not drinking,” Howard whapped a hand down on top of his, bringing the screen back up. Okay, seriously, it _really_ wasn’t anything like when Bucky did it. “I’m working right now.”

“You are institutionally incapable of being responsible.” Rhodey remarked, almost in an awed tone of voice, leaning back in his seat.

“Not true, I haven’t gotten my significant other pregnant, that’s something right?”

“Well, to do that, you’d have to not be the catcher, Tony.”

“Hey!” Tony furrowed his brow at Rhodey, distractedly thanking the stewardess that put two cups and a bottle of hot sake between them. “What the hell makes you think I’m the bottom?”

“Because I met Sargent James Barnes once before, in the middle of a Hungarian riot. All the man had on a pair of briefs, a baseball cap, and a whole mess of dirt and grease. Fucker was _still_ kicking ass better than my entire _unit_. **That’s** how I know you’re the bottom.”

Tony huffed, throwing back the sake and distantly wondering if that was one of those black-listed missions Howard had mentioned. It would explain why Bucky hadn’t acted like he knew Rhodey when they were introduced. Of course, if one thought about it, a riot wasn’t the best place to form lasting friendships. They bickered back and forth as they drank, finally getting Howard away from whatever the hell he was screwing with to join them.

Time passed quickly as they swapped stories, Rhodey talking about experiences overseas, Tony talking about MIT, and Howard every so often revealing something about his younger years. Soon enough, the plane was grounded and still, and Tony was slipping on his suit jacket before following his dad out into the bright sunlight. He shook hands with the General’s, and made pleasantries, all the while daydreaming about what Bucky must have looked like dirt smeared, sweaty, and intense during a fight.

“Ready?” Howard said, Tony blinking back into reality and looking to where everyone was gathered, waiting for him.

“You sure you don’t want to do the speech?”

“You designed this missile, you built it. I helped hash out the last few problems you were having and make it viable for production. This is your baby. Go, Tony.”

He offered his dad a small smile, before nodding and taking his place on the sand and rock, staring out at the crowd.

“They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I think the best weapon is one you only have to fire **_once_**. That’s how Dad did it,” Tony gestured to where Howard stood, arms crossed and face unreadable. “That’s how America does it. Aaaand it’s worked out pretty well for us so far.”

Tony gestured to the missiles set up next to where his father was standing, a small smile curling his lips at seeing the product of months of hard work, spending hours bent over designs with Howard, taking days to get the chemical composition of the gunpowder just right.

“I present to you the newest in Stark Industries’ Freedom line. Find a reason to let one of these off the chain and you have the Stark family guarantee that the bad guys won’t even want to come out of their caves.”

He nodded towards Howard, who stepped backwards and punched in a few commands, sending one of the missiles launching into the sky. Tony could hear the sound as it broke apart mid-air before it went silent, the supersonic missile impossible to hear due to the broken sound barrier.

“Ladies and gentleman, for your consideration,” Tony spread his arms wide. “The Jericho.”

A blast knocked him forward onto one foot and he grinned at the amazed looks on the faces of the people around him. Brushing the sand off of himself, he trailed after Howard to where the older man was popping open a liquor case, cold air billowing out.

“I’ll be throwing in one of these with every purchase of fifty million or more.” Tony said, grabbing a glass of scotch like Howard and wrapping an arm around his Dad’s shoulders as they strode away. He lifted the glass over his shoulder briefly to salute the people behind him, including Rhodey, as Howard fished his ringing phone from his pocket.

“To peace!”

Motion on Howard’s screen brought his head around and Tony grinned, glancing up briefly to make sure they were still headed towards the right Humvee, before looking down to where Bucky and Steve sat close together, grinning at the screen.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, darling boy?” Howard asked, and Steve nodded, bare chest shining in the glow of the screen on his end as he shifted.

“We wanted to know how it went before we rested.”

“It went perfect. They loved it.” Tony said, and Bucky grinned at him, talking over Steve’s whoops of joy.

“Knew you would do just perfect, baby boy. Now hurry home, I wanna give you a present for a job well done.”

“Not on my phone, Barnes, or you’ll find yourself _out_ of a job. We’ll be home soon, Steve, I love you.”

Tony added his own ‘I love you’ in, Bucky and Steve returning the sentiment before the screen went dark just as they stopped next to the vehicle. Howard climbed in first, Tony following and sticking his head back out the window when he heard Rhodey call for him.

“I’m sorry, my father’s presence notwithstanding, this is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there.”

Rhodey shook his head, clapping him on the shoulder with a friendly smile.

“You did a great job, man. I’ll see you back at base.”

Tony nodded, grinning back as well before pulling himself back into the car, settling in. Man, he couldn’t wait to get back home, see exactly what Bucky had in mind for a ‘present’. He couldn’t believe Bucky had been so worried last night, to the point where Tony’s idea for fast, rough, passionate sex had been replaced by a slow session of lovemaking where Bucky stroked hands all over him, rocking against him slowly, whispering endearments and declarations of love and how he wanted Tony back in his arms as soon as he could. Not that he’d minded, of course, but really, nothing had gone wrong.

Maybe Steve’s gut feelings weren’t always right after all.

 


	3. Pain Isn't Always Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Howard are taken, assumptions are made, and Howard Stark tries to find hope.

“Alright, Tony, Tony listen to me.”

“Okay, yeah, you got a plan, pops?”

“I got something.”

With those words, Howard slipped from the Humvee, looking around before yanking Tony out, scrambling across the sand, keeping them low. Somehow they managed to get themselves behind a rock, Howard yanking out his phone and typing furiously while Tony looked around, seeing nothing but sand and blood splashed across it. The sounds of gunfire and screaming were ringing in his ears, and he blinked when a whistle cut through the noise, looking up. He followed the path of the missile with horror, pausing for a moment when it lodged into the ground next to him.

“Dad, MOVE!” He screamed, throwing himself against Howard, sending them both toppling to the side.

With the blast of the explosion ringing in his ear and the adrenaline rush, it took Tony a moment to figure out why his back felt so very hot in places. He wondered for a moment if he’d gotten the hot pieces of the shell on him, pushing himself up from where he was sprawled with his stomach pressed to his dad’s side, pinning the older man into the ground.

Tony gasped at the patches of red on the side of his dad’s shirt, raising a suddenly weak hand to tug at the fabric ineffectually. His heart was pounding so loud, blood rushing through his ears at such a pace it sounded like Howard was speaking underwater as he screamed Tony’s name, arms coming around him. Tony realized, right before his eyes slid closed, his dad was moving far too easily to be injured.

**********

The blood…all that blood….was his.

Agony.

Blood.

So much yelling.

Tony slipped to the mid-ground between unconsciousness and consciousness, aware of hands pressing down on his chest, and sheer agony radiating out from them. For a moment, the pressure at the base of his throat made him choke, remembering the tight pull of a chain by someone with forceful hands and a leering grin, before the realization hit him and he breathed out. Bucky’s tags, it was the dog tags pooled in the base of his throat, just like they did when Bucky put him on his back and fucked into him. The memory made Tony smile, at least if he was dying he could go out with a memory of his love.

The shouts suddenly got louder and the agony in his chest finally tore a scream from his throat, his body arching against tight hands. He tried desperately to figure out what was going on, trying to breathe through the pain. Once he had slightly calmed, he realized the pain that felt like his chest was being torn open was because his chest _had been torn open_.

Tony could feel someone poking around in there, each prod against his sensitive insides sending pain gripping onto the base of his skull and over-loading his brain for a split second. He struggled against his bonds, regardless of the pain that almost tripled at the movement. If he was going to die, if someone was trying to tear his heart out, he wasn’t going to go easily. A voice cut through the other voices, clear as if someone was speaking straight into his ear.

“Shut up! Shut up! Tony, Tony, listen to me! Tony, you’ve got to stop struggling, son. Come on, buddy, just relax.”

It was….Howard.

Oh God, it was his Dad! His dad was the reason behind all the pain, all the agony. Tony clenched his eyes shut and sobbed, struggling harder. Fuck! He had trusted him! Howard had gotten in to his heart, made him feel like they were truly a father and son, like he really actually gave a fuck about, even loved, Tony, and now he was trying to murder him!

God, he was no different than Obadiah.

He distantly heard Howard screaming at the other shadows huddled around him, and he focused on the words as best he could. Even if he was going to die by his father’s hand, maybe he could hear why the hell the bastard had turned on him too.

“I need him knocked out! No, goddamnit, if he keeps moving, he’ll die! Get me something to knock him unconscious or he’s no fucking use to you!” There was a slight break in the words and then, through the haze of black spreading over his senses, he thought he heard the anger and rage in Howard’s voice switch to fear and hurt, his screams almost becoming sobs.

“Please! I’ll do anything you want! Just please, God, knock him out. Stop making him hurt! Don’t make me kill my own son, please.”

**********

Right after Howard choked out the last words, a rag settled over Tony’s face, a slight sweet smell drenching it. Tony took about two breaths before his eyes closed and the black won, pulling him back into unconsciousness.

Howard exhaled a breath of relief through his raw throat when Tony went limp from whatever they’d covered the rag in. God, the fact that he was wrist deep in his son’s chest trying to fish out shrapnel from one of his own goddamn missiles in a fucking **cave** was bad enough. It had been something out of a nightmare when Tony had woken up and seemed to look straight at him. He’d tried to calm the boy down, but his voice had only thrown Tony into more of a panic.

It had stopped his heart to see pure hatred slide into his son’s eyes and in that moment, he was almost certain his and Tony’s relationship was shattered. At that point, regardless of the gun barrels pressed to his temples and back, he’d screamed for something to knock the boy out. If Tony kept struggling he’d die, and Howard didn’t want to kill his only son. When demanding hadn’t worked, he’d finally let go and sobbed, which seemed to at least get through to someone.

Howard raised his forearm to his cheek, swiping away the itchy trails of drying tears with the back of his hand, carefully avoiding getting his son’s blood on his face. The men standing around him shouting orders was shit on his concentration, but Howard had finished putting together a circuit board with the swing of his father’s belt sounding ominously in the background, just waiting for him to fuck up and go over the time limit. In comparison, this wasn’t bad at all.

The man who seemed to be in charge suddenly slammed down a car battery on the table opposite him and Howard met his eyes evenly.

“What the hell is that for?” He demanded in Urdu, removing another piece of shrapnel and dropping it into a nearby pan.

“We have procured one of your electric magnets. This will charge it and it will keep what you cannot retrieve from killing him.” The man answered, as another lay a piece of technology on the table next to the battery.

Howard gritted his teeth at a very old version of Stark Industries electric magnets. How in the hell did these people have his tech? Even tech as ancient as that? He shoved the thoughts away, focusing only on what he was doing, making sure he was stitching up anything and everything the shrapnel had nicked. Thank God for the semester he agreed to be a guest teacher on medical technology at Harvard. Sleeping with all the girls in the medical classes and reading their books during downtime had given him at least an idea of what the fuck he was doing.

Once he had finished the stitching, he reached for the magnet, hooking it up to the battery quickly, wincing at the crappy connections. They may have had some Stark tech but the rest was complete shit, though in this scenario he wished he had the best of the best to stick into his son’s chest.

As he slid the magnet into place and went to work fastening it in as best he could, Howard couldn’t help but remember the first time he held Tony. The boy had been incredibly small, but had screamed his head off, wiggling and straining against the nurse’s arms like he was going to hop out and go walking. Maria had been too tired from the birth to want to hold him, so Howard had stepped up when the women offered him the baby. Tony had been handed over carefully and the moment he was fully in Howard’s arms, he’d stopped screaming and opened his eyes, looking straight up at him.

In that moment, Howard had fallen in love with the tiny child who held his entire world in his eyes. But as Tony grew, as Howard delved deeper and deeper into bottles of liquor and work to hide the fact that he failed at his one job as a husband, keeping his wife sexually satisfied, he’d somehow let Tony fall to the wayside. Now he had another shot at making a true connection with his son and he was determined, no matter what, to make this time count.

He finally got the magnet secured, throwing the switch on the battery and feeling it hum to life, praying that it actually worked. He had no information to base its effectiveness off of, but he had to trust that whatever these men wanted, they needed Tony alive for it.

“Is everything complete?” The man asked, appearing next to the table once more, his tone almost polite, like a customer service rep. at a resort.

Howard raised his head and nailed him with a glare, the man smiling sweetly in response and making a motion that had the man next to him bringing his pistol down across the side of Howard’s face. He grunted at the pain, feeling the skin over his cheekbone split open at the force but raised his head once more, refusing to fall to his feet.

“Is. Everything. Complete?” He asked again, and this time Howard gestured to Tony.

“He just had surgery and was knocked unconscious. He’s going to need nutrition. If you can find an NG, nasogastric, tube for me, and some liquid nutrition, it’ll keep him alive. Without it, he’ll die anyways.”

The man nodded and wandered off, gesturing for everyone to follow him, shouting an order for Howard to stay put. He clenched his fists and spit nasty curses at the man’s back in Japanese, the only language he’d not heard someone here use, keeping his tone friendly to the point where the man turned at the door and offered a jaunty little wave goodbye before striding out. When Howard was finally left alone with his son, he finally let go, tears streaking down his cheeks as he laid one hand over the magnet and used the other to push Tony’s sweaty, matted hair off his forehead. He bent over his son and laid a kiss on his forehead, begging to whoever was listening, even talking to Tony.

“I’m going to fix this, I promise, pal. I fucked up when you were little, but I’m going to make it better. I’ll die before I let you die here. Please, whoever cares out there, please just let my son live. Don’t take him from me right when I just got him back.”

He stays like that for a long while, just feeling Tony’s chest move up and down, reassuring himself that for at least that moment, his son is still alive. Howard let his mind wander as he did so, thinking about Steve and Jarvis and Marta. Hell, he was even worried how Barnes would be taking all this. He’d managed to get off their coordinates to Coulson before the missile had exploded, but who knows if they could just charge in here.

The opening of the door brought his head up and he straightened, pulling his hands away as the man came back, others trudging behind.

“We’ll move him to where you will be kept and then you can hook up his feeding tube, yes?”

Howard nodded, staying as close as the man would let him as they traveled deeper into the caves, finally stopping in a room behind a thick metal door. They transferred Tony to the bed and left the medical supplies on a nearby table, striding from the room shortly afterward. Howard allowed himself only a moment to rage at the injustice of it all, at the fact that if he had just listened to Steve none of this would be happening, at the fact that he had once again put Tony in danger, before he inhaled sharply and moved. He quickly wrapped up Tony’s chest, covering up the magnet so that if Tony rolled or moved while unconscious it wouldn’t tug the cords connected to the battery that sat nearby free.

Once that was done, he brushed the sweat from his eyes and started to slowly feed the NG tube up Tony’s nose and down his throat. He gagged once or twice in sympathy before checking the syringe to see if he had it down far enough. When bile filled the clear tube he sighed, glad he wouldn’t have to do it again, and hooked up the nutrients, making sure to hang them at such a height that the flow wouldn’t over-whelm Tony’s stomach.

 

Lying down on the floor next to his son, knowing that even if he could get an hour’s worth of rest it would help him think better, Howard drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

**********

Tony was dreaming.

He had to be, after all, because Bucky was still comfortable and safe at home. He wasn’t lying in a pool of his own blood, having thrown himself in front of the missile meant to kill Tony. He wasn’t staring up at Tony, telling him through blood-stained teeth that this was all his fault, that he was the reason he lay dying.

He needed to wake up. Come on, Stark, wake up. Wake. Up.

WAKE UP.

Tony came to consciousness on a gasp, twitching on the bed. There was something in his throat as he swallowed and he tilted his head to the left to see a crude metal cup of what he hoped was water. He reached out, hands unsteady still, and barely made contact before his arm spasmed, knocking the cup from the table.

“Woah, hey, pal. Here, hang on, let me help you.”

Suddenly Howard was right there, pouring another crude cup full and tilting it to Tony’s lips, letting the liquid slowly trickle down. The idea of accepting help from the person who’d given him life then tried to take it away was grating, but he had no other option. His entire body felt like it’d been run over by a truck, and even after drinking so much he wanted to puke, he still felt something in his throat. Yanking his head away, he felt a tug on his nose and reached up, fingering the area gently before recognizing the NG tube, pulling it out quickly, gagging once when it brushed his uvula on its way out.

“Are you alright, Tony?”

“What do you care?” He rasped, bracing a hand to push himself up and have it out with his dad once and for all.

A curious tug in the center of his chest had him stopping and Tony tore at the bandages, acutely aware of a pressure and tightness in his chest that hadn’t been there before. Once he ripped off the last bandage, he gasped at the sight of the metal embedded in his chest, cords connecting it to a…car battery?

“What the hell did you do to me, you bastard?” Tony snarled, turning to look at Howard whose face turned to stone as he pushed himself to his feet and started away from him.

“I saved your life. I wasn’t able to remove all of the shrapnel from your heart so that electromagnet is keeping it from reaching there and killing you.”

“Why the hell would you want to keep me alive?”

Howard spun at his words, an incredulous look on his dirty face. It occurred to Tony then, getting a good look at his father due to the fact that Howard had stepped back under one of the lights that hung around the room, that his dad didn’t look like someone who had cut a deal to have his son murdered during a kidnapping. No, in fact, Howard looked like hell. His jacket was gone, shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up, his tie was missing too, and his pants and shoes were filthy.

And his face….Howard was sporting a hell of a cut and bruise combo on one cheekbone, multiples tiny cuts and bruises over the rest of it.

“What…happened to you?”

“I was trying to keep you alive.” Howard laughed mirthlessly, shaking his head. “Tony, why in the hell would I want you dead?”

“You…want the company back?” Tony ventured, now feeling a bit silly for accusing his dad of such things when Tony was pretty sure the blood smeared on Howard’s shirt was his from where his dad had grabbed him after the missile exploded.

“If I wanted it back, don’t you think I’d just tell you?”

“Yeah, but—“

A pounding on the door cut Tony’s words short and his father paled, striding over to pull Tony to his feet.

“Do as I do.” He hissed, before holding his hands up in the air, palms facing the door.

Tony copied his pose, planting his feet a little more firmly and letting his knees bend a bit so he wouldn’t pass out or fall over. Men entered the cave, all holding weapons, making way for one fat man with a bushy beard and thick black hair to step forwards. He started speaking, looking between Howard and Tony before finishing and gesturing at Tony with a pointed look at his father.

“He says welcome, Tony Stark. He wants you to build him a missile.”

“A missile? What missile? Why me, Dad?”

Howard spoke briefly with the man before turning his attention back to Tony.

“He wants a Jericho missile. He wants you to build it because we said it was your creation, Tony. Every paper, every reporter, were all saying that Tony Stark created the Jericho. He wants you to build one for him.”

Tony swallowed hard, thinking about the damage such a missile could do against the US, which was more than likely their target. He squared his shoulders and met the man’s eyes fearlessly, speaking clearly from a raw throat.

“No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with Bucky and Steve and how they're taking this and what they're doing in the meantime so look for that tomorrow.


	4. Making Deals, Statements, and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes cuts a dangerous deal, Steve Rogers is overwhelmed, and Pepper Potts is just about the most effective friend to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to get out and it's forever long. This is the interlude that will set up a lot for what's going to happen later in the story and I edited and wrote and erased and deleted entire files before I came through with this. Pretty drastic changes going on here, and it's going to change a lot about the story line. So if you love it, you're welcome, if you hate it, I'm sorry. And....so, (hopefully) enjoy!

The sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table brought Steve out of a particularly awful dream of blood and screams with a jerk and he scrambled for it, flipping onto his back as he answered and laying a hand on his stomach, still churning from the images.

“Ah, hello?”

“Steve? Steve, it’s Rhodey.”

“Rhodey?” Steve sat upright, his stomach clenching as he looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning, he’d over-slept. Howard should have been home by now.

“What happened?”

“Look, I don’t want you to panic—“

“James Rhodes, tell me what happened, right now.”

“Steve, the convoy that was transporting Howard and Tony….it was attacked. They were taken.”

The rush of blood in his ears muffled the rest of Rhodey’s words, softening the man’s promises that they were working as hard as they could to find the two and that it would happen, they just couldn’t give up hope. He came out of his haze when he realized Rhodey was repeating his name.

“W-What? Sorry, what?”

“I said, we’ll find them, Steve. Don’t worry. Can you let Barnes know or do I call him next?”

“I’ll tell him. James?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Don’t lie to me. Honestly…how likely is it that I’ll ever see my husband and son again?”

Rhodey’s frustrated breath came over the line and Steve realized he was probably torn up too, having not only failed as a friend but as a soldier as well.

“The next few days will tell. Generally, if you don’t receive ransom demands within 48-72 hours, then—“

“Then they don’t want money, and they won’t be asking for it.”

“Right. For now, just try to breath, alright?”

Steve gave his acquiescence, murmuring hollow goodbyes before disconnecting and letting the phone fall into his lap, bending over to drop his head into his hands. Damnit, he’d known. He knew something was wrong, and yet he’d let Howard sooth him with pretty words and gentle strokes. He should have fought harder. Maybe then…

“Steve?”

Steve’s head snapped up at the sound of Bucky’s voice, looking over to see the man standing in the doorway of the room. Bucky took one look at him and went pale before flushing bright red.

“Something happened.”

“Rhodey just called. The convoy was attacked, Tony and Howard were taken.”

Bucky snarled out a curse before crossing to sit on the bed, pulling Steve into his arms. The blonde went willingly, burying his head in his oldest friend’s shoulder and sobbing out his fears, feeling the soldier under him practically vibrate with rage. Once Steve had cried himself hoarse and his temples were pounding, he pulled back, scrubbing at his cheeks.

“What are we going to do, Bucky?” He asked, and Bucky shook his head, crossing his arms and dipping his head low.

“You are going to wait here for news of any demands or ransom.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m going to go meet someone who is going to get me into the war zone.”

**************************

An hour later, Bucky strode into a nondescript building right off of Times Square, walking to the reception desk and rapping his knuckles on it sharply. The perky blonde behind it looked up with a smile that faltered slightly when she saw his face. Bucky knew he looked like hell, his goddamn husband was missing he wasn’t _supposed_ to look pretty, and scowled at her in response.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I need to see Nick Fury.”

Her smile tightened and she sat straighter, folding her hands in front of her.

“I’m sorry, do you have an appointment?”

“Nope.”

“Well, then I can’t allow you access. Director Fury only accepts visitors who have appointments so—“

“Listen, sweetheart, today is not the day to do this. My husband was just kidnapped by terrorists, and I haven’t had a drop of coffee. So, hop on that phone, call up Fury, and tell him the Winter Soldier wants to chat.” Bucky snapped, rapping his knuckles on the desk once more before striding away.

He heard her low tones behind him as he crossed to the coffee machine set up to the side, inviting visitors to help themselves. Bucky had just taken his first sip when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“Sargent Barnes. To what do I owe this surprise visit?”

Bucky turned to see Fury standing there, no less intimidating having traded his military uniform for a black trench coat and dress clothes. The man’s one eye was locked on him and his lips curled at the corners in smug satisfaction.

“You know exactly why I’m here, asshole.”

“Let’s chat in my office, shall we?” Fury suggested, turning and striding away.

Bucky drained the small Styrofoam cup, crushing it in his hands before tossing it into the trash and following the man. Fury led them into an elevator that rose many flights before exiting and taking Bucky down to a massive office at the end of the hall. Bucky stepped inside at Fury’s gesture, planting his feet and crossing his arms in front of Fury’s desk as the man closed the door and moved around him to sit in the massive leather chain.

“What makes you think I can do a thing about Stark’s kidnapping?”

“Because this is supposedly a counter-terrorism organization, or so you claimed every time you tried to recruit me.”

Fury brought his fingertips together, glancing at him over them with a shrewd gaze.

“Yes, which begs the question; you’re retired Barnes, so why are you introducing yourself using your old Special Ops moniker?”

“I knew it would get your attention.”

The man let out a rough laugh, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

“The famous Winter Soldier walking into my base of operations and demanding an audience? Yeah, that’d get anyone’s attention.”

“I need something, Fury.”

“And so do I.” Fury placed his hands on the desk, and gestured to the chair sitting in front of it. “So let’s discuss how we can help each other out, shall we?”

Bucky growled and plopped down in the chair, crossing his arms and legs. Fury pulled a file from his desk and opened it, flipping through the massive amount of paper contained inside.

“Let’s see now, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, a.k.a the Winter Soldier. Married recently, congratulations on that, to a Mister Anthony Edward Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. You know, funny enough, S.H.E.I.L.D got received information this morning that your husband was taken captive during a routine weapons demonstration along with his father. Now that wouldn’t have anything to do with your presence here, would it?”

Bucky slammed his hands down on Fury’s desk in frustration, resisting the urge to go over the damn thing at the smug motherfucker.

“Stop playing fucking games, Fury! You know what I need!”

Fury shut the file and laid his hands on top of it, voice still calm and collected.

“And you know what I need. I figure we can help each other out.”

Bucky sighed, throwing himself backwards into the chair and sinking down, glaring at the man.

“Get me into that war zone and I’ll enlist again.”

“Oh, no, see we’re on my terms now. I’m not trying to rip you away from Special Forces anymore. You’re a free agent.”

“Then what the fuck do you want?”

“I want the Winter Soldier working for S.H.E.I.L.D, carrying out missions we deem necessary.”

“You really think I can still do that sort of stuff?”

Fury opened the file once more and fished out a picture, laying in on the desk facing Bucky. He winced at the image he presented, blood staining half his face and bare chest, one hand still grasping onto the key he remembered literally reaching down a man’s throat to retrieve. His eyes were cold, emotionless as he stared at the camera and in that moment, remembering who he used to be, Bucky felt like a fraud living the life he did.

How dare he curl up to someone like Tony, who trusted and loved him with everything he had, and grasp onto him with hands stained red? How could he sit with Steve, gentle, patient Steve, and joke knowing that he’d slit the throats of fathers, mothers, brothers, and sisters? How in the hell could he meet Howard’s eyes knowing that he’d pulled off the head shot that had sons dead by the time they fell into their fathers arms?

“It says here the Winter Soldier was given his name because you completed the mission, no matter what it was. Cold as a block of ice, following orders to the T, a perfect soldier. I think that sort of instinct doesn’t just go away.”

“I’m a changed man.”

“And right now if you were to come face to face with the people who kidnapped your husband what would you do?”

Bucky’s hands fisted tight, fingernails digging into his palms as his jaw locked. Fury smiled at him condescendingly and slid the picture back into the folder.

“That’s what I thought. So here’s my offer, Sargent. The Winter Soldier is re-activated and works for S.H.E.I.L.D, and in return I’ll put you on the team I’m sending to go in to find Howard and Tony.”

Bucky ground his teeth together, thinking it over. He wanted to get to Tony, no matter what, but the idea of going back to life he’d lived after all he’d experienced with his husband…

No, he had to do this. Even if he was washing blood off his hands every night, he would still get to go to bed with the person he loved more than anything else, and that was worth it.

“Fine. But I have rules, Fury. I’m not a single dude anymore, I have a husband and a family.”

“We work around other agents who are in relationships, we can easily work around you as well.” He pushed back from the desk and stood, holding out a hand with an arrogant smile.

“Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D, Agent Barnes. I’ll have someone get you all the paperwork you need to sign, and you can return it tomorrow when you come in for skills observation.”

Bucky’s response was to stand and walk away, ignoring Fury’s hand and throwing a one finger salute over his shoulder. He heard Fury laugh as he pulled the door shut behind him, making his way to the elevator and slumping against the wall once the doors closed. He’d come close to evil people, felt what it was like to stare into the eyes of someone so close to demonic it was painful, and yet he’d never felt so much like he was signing a deal with the devil until just now.

***************************

Steve paced the length of the cigar room, impatiently listening to the dial tone in his ear. He hoped he’d made the right choice in calling, but he was desperate and with Bucky gone God knows where, he needed to do something.

“Hello?”

“Clint? Clint, it’s Steve.”

“Ah, shit, hey, Steve.” There was rustling in the background and a low murmured conversation before Clint spoke once more.

“What’s going on, Steve?”

“Tony and Howard, they were doing a weapons demonstration and—“

“Yeah, I know, they got taken.”

“Are you…do you know where?”

Clint sighed and it sounded like he scrubbed a hand over his face. Steve stopped and bit his lip, recalling Howard mentioning once that most of the missions Clint did were on par with the Black Ops missions Bucky had done.

“I don’t know where, but I can tell you I’m on a plane now, Phil too. We’re going after them, alright?”

The news made Steve sink to the ground in relief, his back against the liquor cabinet, looking up when the door swung open to show Pepper in its jambs. He spoke quickly into the phone, holding up a finger to her as she crossed the room.

“Okay, thank you. I feel better knowing that. Will you…will you keep me updated as much as you can?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a call if we find any signs alright?”

“Yeah, just…call either way, good or bad.”

“I’ll call faster for good.”

The call disconnected after those words and Steve sighed as he pulled it from his face, watching it return to the home screen. He looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at Pepper’s concerned face.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I just heard. How are you holding up? How is Bucky?”

“I’m…as best I can be. And Bucky’s pissed, he disappeared about two hours ago, I don’t know where he went.”

“Alright, well, at the moment, I need something.”

Steve nodded and pushed himself to his feet, shaking off the last vestiges of agony that was tearing at his heart. If Pepper needed something, he wasn’t ever going to deny her, and having a task might distract him from all the heartache for the moment.

“What’s going on?”

“The press is going nuts over the disappearances, they want you to make a statement. Then the Board of Directors needs to meet with you.”

“The Board? Why?”

“Steve,” Pepper stopped in the middle of the hall they were striding down, blinking at him. “In the event of Howard and Tony going missing, you sit in Howard’s place on the board. You get his stocks. Steve, you own Stark Industries now. Just like Bucky now sits as CEO, barring an examination of Tony’s will to make sure he didn’t tap anyone else as successor.”

Steve froze and blinked at her for a moment, his brain shutting down at the words. He was…suddenly a board member of the most powerful company in the world. He… _owned_ the most powerful company in the world.

For a moment the world wobbled before Steve drew in a breath and straightened, shaking off any unease and fear. No, he would only own it for a while. Howard was still alive, he could feel it. So, in the meantime, if Howard was fighting, and Steve knew he was, Steve couldn’t hide himself away and let everything fall apart. When Howard came back, he needed to come back to everything running smoothly, not his company falling to the ground because Steve couldn’t deal.

“Alright,” Steve straightened his shoulders and nodded at Pepper, who was watching him carefully. “Okay, yeah, press conference. Where should I do it? When?”

“Um, well,” Pepper bit her lip as they started moving again and as they got closer and closer to the main staircase they could hear the mix of Bucky’s filthy curses, Marta’s rapid fire Spanish, and Jarvis’ calm, collected tones that still held an undercurrent of anger.

“I say we toss a flash bang out there and say fuck’em! See if that doesn’t get them to move their asses!”

“Métetelo por los culos! See if they don’t learn the respect then!”

“I feel as though not permitting Astro out is a mistake. Perhaps he would give them the motivation they need to evacuate the property.”

Interspersed with the yelling were Astro’s barks and when they came to the head of the stairs, Steve saw Bucky had one hand around Astro’s collar, holding him back from rushing the front door.

“Astro!” He called, jogging down the stairs and clapping his hands together.

The pup immediately gave up his task of threatening the oak and sped to his feet, plopping down at Steve’s hand motion. He gave the ‘stay’ command, striding towards the door and straightening out the dress shirt he’d tugged on this morning.

“You’re not actually gonna go and face the fuckers, are you?” Bucky demanded, catching him by the elbow a few paces from the door.

Steve turned to face him, seeing Jarvis hurriedly usher Marta into the kitchen, the older woman looking only slightly mollified by the small smile Steve threw her. Bucky’s face was drawn tight, radiating with more rage than he thought was necessary given the situation. Steve made a note to ask him where the hell he’d gone for an hour before shaking his head.

“I am. Bucky, I basically own Stark Industries now. I can’t hide inside here and tell the world to go away.”

“The fuck you can’t! Our husbands are missing! We can tell the world to go fuck themselves!”

Steve shook his head and grasped Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him in close.

“Buck, listen to me. We cannot. I have to walk out there and take control. I’m not going to let Howard’s company burn because I couldn’t stop whimpering.”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded, pulling Steve in close to clunk their foreheads together gently and smile at him exasperatedly.

“Alright, alright. Then I come with you. You’re still a scrappy little fuck, you know that?”

Steve grinned and wagged his eyebrows in response before pulling back and, making one last check of his clothes, pulling the front door open. Immediately, his vision was shot by the multiple flashes of camera’s and the roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Steve tried to quiet the mass of people with a few feeble flicks of his hands, still trying to blink his vision back into proper order. When it didn’t work, Steve shot Bucky a look and plugged his ears at the man’s nod.

A sharp, shrill whistle cut through the air and they all fell silent, microphones still raised, some rubbing their ears.

“Hello, everyone. I’m sure you all are here for the same thing. So, I will take a few questions, I don’t really have much time, but I want it to be known that I’m here, I’m not hiding from the press.”

Steve looked around at the mass of hands that went up, eyes shooting from person to person and abruptly feeling like what he supposed a first grade teacher felt like. At random, he selected a woman in the front with long brown hair.

“Mister Stark, the world wants to know if any demands have been made as of yet?”

“We have not received any, no. Though it’s my understanding these things are not generally done quickly, so I **am** still hopeful.”

The hands went up yet again and this time Steve picked a young man with slick black hair and glasses, who held a pad of paper like it was his lifeline.

“The United States has a strict ‘no negotiation’ rule for terrorism. Are you planning to negotiate?”

“I can’t speak for the government or the military, but I, personally, will do anything I can to get my husband and step-son back home safely.”

Again with the hands and this time Steve just gestured wearily in a random direction, already feeling overwhelmed and run down. How did Howard and Tony do these things for hours? When a familiar voice from the crowd rang out, Steve nearly visibly winced, carefully watching Bucky from the corner of his eye.

“Mister Barnes, our information says that you used to be a Ranger. Why were you not accompanying your husband and father-in-law on this trip?”

“Well, _Miss Brown_ , as you said, I **used to be** a Ranger. I chose not to re-enlist years ago, and as such am no longer considered an active soldier, but rather a civilian. There is a strict policy about not letting civilians into an active war zone, the reasons behind which are plainly obvious now.” Bucky said, his voice flat an emotionless in a way it hadn’t been since Bucky had come crashing through his door the night of Steve’s twentieth birthday, expression blank and voice dead but eyes wild like a trapped animal’s.

“Alright, one more question for Mister Stark and then we’re going to have to ask you all to leave.” Pepper spoke up from behind him, and the shouts at her words were reminiscent of children being told it was time to come home for bed.

Steve shot her a thankful look nonetheless, before pointing to a man in a leather jacket who was shifting around, seemingly unable to stay still.

“Mister Stark, as I’m sure everyone here and on Wall Street is wondering, what will happen to Stark Industries in the absence of its CEO and owner?”

“Ah, well, I will be taking over the portion of the stocks Howard owns and Bucky will inherit the CEO position, barring a stipulation in Tony’s living will that it go to someone else.”

“And just how do you intend to do that?”

The voice that spoke from the back of the sea of people had them all turning, cameras going wild once again as Steve heard Pepper, nice, sweet Pepper, let out a filthy curse behind him. He could have echoed the sentiment as Maria Carbonell, formerly Stark, marched through the crowd of people that separated like the red sea. She was dressed in all black, with a hat perched on her head, the attached veil covering her beautiful face, and for a moment Steve wanted to both roll his eyes at the dramatic fashion choice and rip into her for dressing like Tony and Howard had been announced dead.

“I…er…I beg your pardon?”

Maria marched up the stairs and stood toe to toe with him, not intimidating in the slightest, though Steve’s focus was immediately shifted to how he could literally _feel_ Bucky tense up next to him.

“The pre-nuptial agreement Howard Stark’s lawyers have on file states that in the event of his death, all power over Stark Industries transfers to the board, if Tony can’t have it. I think, Steve, that it is wrong to boldly lie to the press.”

Steve gritted his teeth at the way the press in question fell silent at her words, leaning forward so far Steve was afraid a few of them would trip and smash their heads open on the concrete stairs. Damnit, he’d been taught and told numerous times to never be rude to a lady. They deserved better. And yet, Maria made him want to snap every single time.

Given how well the only other time they’d met had gone, it wasn’t surprising.

The first time he’d been introduced to Maria Collins Carbonell, he and Howard had been attending a charity ball for wounded veterans, something Steve supported whole-heartedly. She’d marched up to the table he sat at, nursing a glass of wine and watching Howard laugh with a few of his board members, and demanded a dance. Of course he wasn’t going to say no so he let her lead him out onto the floor, falling into position just as a waltz started.

The entire time they’d danced, all of about five minutes before Steve pulled away in disgust and made a feeble excuse, hurrying off to attach himself to Howard’s side, she’d told Steve how Howard was eventually going to stop touching him. Stop wanting him. And how, if Steve was smart, he’d start looking for other lovers now, that way when it came that time he already had people lined up. Of course, she’d warned, he had to be very careful. Howard was very suspicious and would catch someone sloppy fairly quickly.

Maria, Steve decided based on his experiences over the course of his relationship with Howard, did love Tony and most likely was very distraught about him being kidnapped and in danger.

Howard, on the other hand, she probably wished was rotting somewhere in an Afghani cave.

“Well, Mister Stark, what’s your response to Miss Carbonell’s accusation?”

Steve was fairly tempted to let Astro after Miss Brown, see if it didn’t change her attitude a bit.

“Uh, well,” Steve cleared his throat, tugging at his collar and shifting nervously. It’d been his decision to hide he and Howard’s relationship from the press, and in his opinion, they had no business asking about details like this, but it was necessary.

“Actually, she’s right. The pre-nup does have that clause in it. And…er, if I had _signed_ a pre-nup, it would apply to me. But as I did not, it…uh…does not.”

Maria’s face flushed instantly, eyes glittering with rage as her delicate hands fisted at her sides. The press was silent, obviously watching the two like they expected them to come to blows.

“Howard didn’t have you sign a pre-nup? That’s impossible!” She snapped, crossing her arms as her lips thinned into a white line.

“Well, I was going to, but he told me he didn’t want me to.” Steve defended, shrugging and internally sticking his tongue out at her.

“It’s true,” Pepper spoke from behind him, stepping up to rest a gentle hand on his arm and address the press.

“Howard Stark did not make Steve sign a pre-nuptial agreement, nor did Tony ask James to, so they have to be going now. Taking over a company is a big step. If you will all kindly remove yourselves from the property, I assure you that within 24 hours you will all be given the information for a formal press conference.”

The press grumbled but began to shift and pack their things. A glance at Maria told Steve she was still furious with him and he feebly smiled in return, wincing when she strode past Bucky into the mansion. A screech from inside had Steve pulling away from Pepper with a request to handle the press, skidding through the door with Bucky pulling it shut behind them.

Maria stood stock still while Astro wiggled in place, still a couple of feet from her, yipping happily.

“What is that _thing_?” She demanded, spinning to face Steve with her hands planted on her hips.

Bucky’s offended grunt from behind him made Steve place a gentle hand on his friend’s forearm. Yes, Maria was being incredibly forward and rude. But, that was partly just how people who moved in their social circles were. At the beginning, Howard had been the same, entitled and arrogant, doing as he pleased when and where he pleased.

Until Steve had dumped a bucket of paint over his head and told him to eat it.

“That’s Astro, Howard got me him as a Christmas present a few years back. Uh, he’s really friendly, never bit a soul so if you want, you can pet—“

“I’m not going to _touch_ it. What in the world have you done to Howard? Not making you sign a pre-nup? And buying you a puppy? The man wouldn’t even look twice at an animal and now he has a huge one running around his house!”

“Alright, lady, what the hell do you want?”

Steve winced at Bucky’s rough tone, shooting the man a warning look, which he ignored. Maria turned and place her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“So you must be James Barnes. My son’s husband. It’s nice to finally meet you, years after the wedding.”

Bucky grinned, showing his full rows of teeth and Steve murmured an ‘easy’ at him.

“Yes, well, as I’m sure you’re aware, Maria, being married to a CEO is a bit hectic. So, uh, can we help you somehow?” Steve asked, gesturing for Astro to lay down and then crossing his arms loosely in front of him.

The woman directed her attention towards him, eyes going flinty once more.

“I want you to tell me why Howard and Tony were taken.”

Steve floundered at the words, opening and closing his mouth for a moment before shaking it and speaking.

“I..uh, I know about as much as you and the rest of the world does, ma’am. Why would I know any more?”

“Why indeed.” She snapped, looking between Bucky and Steve with a suspicious gaze that had Steve blinking.

She didn’t….there was no way she thought that…

“Are you accusing me and Steve of having something to do with this?!” Bucky snarled, catching on to her suspicious looks.

“Well, I find it completely odd that Tony gets settled into the company, they’ve finally locked down their position at the top of the stock market, and now they go missing, leaving behind two husbands, _neither_ of which signed a pre-nup.”

“And I find it hella odd that the bitch that chose to be off getting fucked instead of spending the summer with her son after he graduated from _college_ is now popping up playing the mourning momma.”

Steve groaned at the harsh words, looking between them as they stood like people ready to go at it. He wasn’t completely sure Maria wouldn’t try to at least slap Bucky, running on the assumption Bucky wouldn’t hit a woman.

In reality, Steve had seen Bucky knock out a woman who broke a beer bottle over his head. His best friend was all for gender equality, up to and including the rule that if you wanted to hit like a man, you can _take_ a hit like a man.

“Okay, listen, right now it’s too tense and emotions are running too high for us to all be hashing this out now. Maria, I’m sorry, but is there another time we can do this?” He interrupted, stepping between them and putting his back to Bucky, facing the enraged older woman.

“Fine. But you will regret your words, James Barnes.”

“Oooh, I’m scared to death sweetheart.”

At Bucky’s sarcastic words, she huffed and spun, stalking towards the door and slamming out of it, nearly knocking over Pepper who was on her way in. Steve groaned and put his head in his hands as Bucky made disparaging comments about her attitude, appearance, and sexual promiscuity.

“Are you going to be **that** gay guy now, Bucky?” Pepper asked, chuckling when Bucky flipped her off and went stalking into the kitchen.

The petite woman laid a hand on his arm, bringing his head around, and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll get the board together, schedule the press conference, and make an appointment with the lawyers to discuss your new responsibilities?”

“I love you.” Steve blurted, amazed at how together she was keeping everything.

Pepper took it in stride with a small laugh, popping up onto her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek before walking away, phone already pressed to her ear. A whine brought Steve’s attention down and he sunk to his knees in front of Astro, burying fingers and face in the dog’s silky fur. Astro whined again, sniffing around. In a sudden heartbreaking moment of clarity, Steve realized he was upset because he thought Maria barging in meant Tony and Howard were coming home too.

“I know, buddy,” Steve whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the strong curve of the dog’s head. “I miss them too. I hope they’re okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back with Tony and Howard, expect a bit of a time jump and descriptions of torture. :(


	5. Hell On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Howard get to work on their plans, do a little bit of bonding, and Tony realizes how much the tables have shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...shit. I apologize you guys, this was hard as hell to write and it frustrated me to no end. There's a lot in this part of the movie that's bonding between Yinsen and Tony that obviously didn't fit here, and a lot of parts that were't from Tony's point of view that showed the progression of the story. So here's the next chapter, as well as I could make it, and I promise from now on it'll be easier for me to get chapters out now that I got past this.
> 
> Also major thanks to lostfairyluna who dealt with me raging and angsting over this chapter :D

Burning.

Burning, tearing pain in his chest. The subconscious need to breath battling with the conscious information that his goddamn head was underwater. He struggled against the hands holding him down, finally screaming as the tightness got to be too much. The same hands ripped him from the water, holding him upright. Tony blinked the liquid from his eyes, desperately searching for Howard, finally finding him across the room, looking no better than Tony figured he looked.

“Why are they hurting you?” He screamed across the space, as Howard spit out a mouthful of water and drew in deep breaths.

“They think it’ll be a motivator, you choosing to obey so I don’t get hurt.”

“Well, they’re gonna be fucking right! Dad, what the hell am I supposed to do?!”

Howard was interrupted by the men tugging a bag over his head, starting to drag him towards the door.

“Hey! Hey!” Tony struggled against the hands holding him, the skin of his wrists breaking under the tight rope as he twisted and pulled. “Where the fuck are you taking him?!”

His answer was a filthy sack being tugged over his own head as he was shoved, pushed, and pulled over uneven ground, tripping and almost falling a few times, his balance screwed by his bound hands. Tony felt a strange warmth wash over him before the sack was roughly ripped off, his eyes squeezing shut and temples pounding at the sudden bright sunlight. Once he’d blinked into focus, and been shoved down a narrow pathway, he realized he stood in front of a tent full of weapons.

Stark Industry weapons.

Shooting an incredulous look over at his dad, Tony saw that Howard was in front of yet another tent, the same look on his face but cut through with simmering rage. The man that seemed to be in charge, Tony had started calling him BillyBob because of his big gut and unkempt beard, spoke then, clapping his hands together joyfully before looking at Howard to translate.

“He wants to know what you think.”

“I think you got a lot of our weapons.” Tony spat back, hearing Howard translate in a nicer tone.

Old BillyBob started talking furiously then, a whole slew of words before stopping and gesturing between the two. Howard inhaled before meeting Tony’s eyes and in that moment, the world changed. His dad knew that they weren’t getting out of here, not with the way they’d been going. They needed a new plan, something better than just sitting around getting their heads shoved into water or pummeled with clumsy fists.

“He says they have everything you need to make a Jericho missile. He wants you to make him a list of needed materials, start work immediately, and when you have completed it, he’ll set us free.”

The man smiled broadly once Howard stopped talking and held out a hand. Tony cut a look to his father, telegraphing his utter exhaustion and Howard nodded slightly, ready to go along with whatever Tony decided. He pasted on a bright smile and took the man’s hand, speaking to his father through gritted teeth.

“No, he won’t.”

“No,” Howard agreed with a similar expression, his tone cheerful and his eyes dead. “He won’t.”

*************************************

A couple of weeks later, once they had set up a make-shift lab for Howard and Tony that was far more advanced than anything either of them had thought possible for such an out of the way place, he and his father sat together on a small cot, sipping from cups of water to wash down the meager dinner they’d been offered.

“Do you think Steve and Bucky are alright?”

“I think they’re coping as well as they can be. I’m sure they’re looking for us, Tony.”

“They won’t find us. Dad, not in these mountains. They could look forever.”

“Maybe. So maybe we die here.”

“Is that how you wanna go out, pops?” Tony asked, gesturing with a sharp flick of the wrist towards what he assumed was the way out of the cave.

“That out there? That’s our legacy. Our lives work, in the hands of scumbags and murderers. And we are just supposed to meekly hand over our most devastating tech to them?”

“Why should we fight, Tony? Give me one good reason to fight back and get the bullet in the back of my head any faster.”

Tony turned towards his dad, grabbing onto the man’s left hand and raising it up so the glint of Howard’s wedding band caught the light.

“You told me Steve turned you down when you guys first met. Where would you be if you’d have just given up?”

Howard barked out a rough laugh and set the other cup down to scrub a hand over his face.

“In the bottom of a whiskey bottle, or dead.”

“Exactly. So, what, fighting to get Steve was worth it but fighting to make sure you can get back to him now that you’ve got so much more time isn’t?”

Howard shook his head and ran rough fingers through his hair, mussing it even further. Tony saw his dad’s resolve cracking and tapped on the electromagnet in his chest, Howard’s head coming up at the sound.

“Look, if this thing doesn’t work, I’ve got a week left to live. And that means this is an important week for us, Pops. So let’s do something.”

“Alright,” Howard nodded, and a flood of warmth ran down Tony’s spine at the pure _trust_ in his eyes. “Let’s.”

************************

Weeks and weeks passed in a blur of back-breaking word, mind-numbing equations, fear hanging tangy in his mouth every time someone came to check on their progress, and searing beatings every time their captor’s felt he and Howard weren’t working fast enough.

All their work, all the hours spent tearing apart missiles in order to get to a very, very tiny piece of the precious element they needed, finally culminating in the moment right now.

“Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this.”

“No, I thought I’d do a banana fall half-way through and dump the shit on the floor.” Howard snapped back, not taking his eyes off the cup as he gently poured it into the mold.

They cleaned up as they waited for it to set, Tony finally plopping down and gently pulling out the thin ring that had formed. He added it to the small reactor he’d been hiding inside a hull of an old missile, grinning at the way it lit up in response to the power agent.

“Doesn’t look like a weapon.” Howard commented from where he was washing his hands, glancing at Tony in the reflection of the tiny mirror.

Tony winced and met his eyes, holding the reactor close to him as he turned. He hadn’t told his dad what he was actually doing, though the look in Howard’s eyes told him he pretty much understood it. Tony hadn’t wanted to get his dad’s hopes up only to have them come crashing down if he failed.

“It’s not. It’s a miniature arc reactor.”

“Like the one powering the factory?” Howard asked with wide eyes, coming over to examine it.

“Yeah, if my calculations are correct, and they better be since you double checked them, this will generate three gigajoules per second.”

Howard’s eyes lit up as he looked between the magnet in Tony’s chest and the reactor he held in his hands.

“Self-sustaining energy pull. Tony, this could keep the shrapnel from your heart for fifty lifetimes!” He exclaimed in a happy tone, pulling Tony into a hug.

He returned it easily, having become much more physically affectionate with his father in the passing weeks. It was hard not to when you were given one blanket to share.

Caves got ridiculously cold after dark.

“Yeah. Or….it could power something really big for fifteen minutes.” He murmured, and Howard pulled back with a frown, clasping his shoulders and regarding him suspiciously.

“What are you planning, Anthony?”

Tony shifted and reached onto the table, grabbing the stack of papers that was sitting piled there and re-arranging them into the correct order, pressing it flat onto the workbench in front of him. On the paper’s, when they were stacked together, was the rough sketch designs for an armor suit that was out-fitted with weapons. It would allow Tony to blast his way out of the caves, getting him and Howard at least out into the open where maybe a spy drone would pick up on them. Howard looked over the papers with furrowed brows as Tony held his breath, waiting on his father’s response. Finally, Howard looked up and shook his head, Tony’s heart sinking with the motion.

“God, sometimes I forget just how brilliant you really are, Tony.” He remarked and Tony grinned, picking up the reactor and his car battery, walking over to the table they’d cleared. He sprawled atop it and set the battery down, gesturing to his father with his newly free hand.

“Brillaint, yes. Yes, I am. But patient, I am not. So get over here and let’s pop this puppy in.”

“Tony, we don’t know if it’ll even be effective. You should test it before you cram it into your chest.” Howard protested, though he crossed the floor towards Tony anyways.

“Sometimes you gotta run before you walk, pops.” He responded, jiggling the reactor in Howard’s face until he huffed and took it from him.

While his dad was scrubbing his hands as best he could, Tony unzipped the scraggy hoodie they’d given him and pulled up the shirt he’d managed to keep intact this whole time. The sight of the scaring around the magnet made him wince, but it also brought a curious warmth to his body. Bucky had always bitched and moaned when Tony would sprawl on top of him and nuzzle, kiss, and lick all the scars on his body. He asked about every single one, but only occasionally actually got an explanation for it.

If he ever got back from this hellhole, it seemed Bucky was going to be able to get a little payback.

Once Howard came back, Tony gritted his teeth and tried to breathe with his stomach instead of his chest as his father swapped out the two. The sight of Howard leaning over him, as well as the pressure on his chest of someone fucking with the magnet, almost had him shaking so hard he tumbled off the table, but he managed to keep it together until Howard stepped back. He sat up with a groan, pulling his clothes back into place just as the panel on the main door slid open and they were yelled at in the foreign language his dad had told him was Urdu. Tony hopped from the bench and stood near his dad, holding his hands up and furrowing his brow when the group that filed in parted to reveal….not BillyBob.

This new guy was clean shaven all over, light glinting off his bald head. Cueball was sporting nicer clothes than everyone else around him and was fiddling with a ring on his finger capped off with a large black stone. He walked over and shuffled the papers around, thankfully not pressing them down so he could see the whole design. Brushing his hands over the missile’s sitting in pieces, he spoke, in English surprisingly, monologuing as he walked around.

“The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn.”

Tony fought down the urge to sneer during the speech, rolling his shoulders to keep them from inching up towards his ears in defense as the man finally stopped in front of he and Howard, regarding them solemnly.

“Sooner, I think, with some incentive.”

With those words, and a snap of his fingers, three of the men in the group holstered their weapons and grabbed Howard, yanking him closer to the lot and holding him as he struggled.

“Hey!” Tony protested, gritting his teeth at the rough holds and flash of fear in his father’s eyes.

Cueball turned towards him, gesturing to the work table that had the pieces of the ‘Jericho missile’ laying on it.

“You have been given ample time and supplies, and yet…I have nothing.”

“What do you want, a delivery date?” Tony snapped, keeping his arms up by sheer force of will, eyes darting between the dark grins on the men’s faces and the slight smirk on Cueball’s.

“No. However, obviously having your father here is not helping in the slightest. Perhaps even hindering. I can think of a much better way he could be useful.” He said, a chilling note in his voice.

It didn’t strike Tony as to exactly what the hell he meant until Howard yelped, and his eyes flashed over to him, a ball of ice lodging in the base of his throat at the hand one of the men was using to grope roughly at his dad’s crotch.

_Jesus fucking Christ….._

“I need him!” He protested, taking a step forwards. It didn’t get Howard freed but the men let out harsh yells and raised their weapons, the one groping him stopping at the movement.

Cueball smiled and waved his hand imperiously, the men letting Howard go with a rough shove that had him stumbling across the floor until Tony caught him by his shoulders, narrowly saving him from faceplanting into the dirt floor.

“You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile. If it is not accomplished, my men will have a new way to pass the time and your punishment will make you pray to be in your father’s place.” The man growled, before turning and stalking out of the room, the other’s following behind him with leers in their direction.

Once they were all gone Tony’s knees buckled, the only thing keeping him from crashing into the dirt was Howard’s body. They knelt there for a long while, Howard panting roughly and Tony’s forehead pressed to his father’s temple, breathing in a comforting scent almost faded by long months of captivity.

“What now, Tony?” He asked, turning his head to meet his eyes.

Tony realized in that moment that _he_ was the one who had the power to get them out of there. It was his designs, his idea, his suit that was going to enable them to escape. He squared his shoulders and sat straight, looking back at the table as he spoke.

“We move up production. Come on, pops, we’re wasting time. Let’s get ready to give them hell.”


	6. Of Escapes and Mistaken Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Howard make their escape, and Tony realizes there's a whole other side to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in as many days? I'm back baby!  
> Well, partially. Kinda. Maybe, we'll see.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Okay, say it again.”

Howard huffed from where he was fastening Tony into the armor they’d finished late last night, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Forty one steps straight ahead. Then sixteen steps, that’s from the door. Fork right, take thirty three steps, turn right.”

His dad jerked suddenly when the sound of the door panel sliding open preceded someone yelling their names then something else harsh in a language Tony hadn’t heard before. When Howard didn’t respond, the words got harsher and Tony knew they were about two minutes away from busting open the door and ruining everything.

“Say something. Say something back to him!” He snapped at his dad, shifting desperately inside the armor that he was suspended within.

“He’s speaking Hungarian.” Howard snapped in return, gripping his black locks between his fingers. “Tony, I don’t…”

“Then speak Hungarian!”

“I don’t speak Hungarian!”

“You speak a little of everything!”

“Enough of everything to get _laid_ , Tony!”

“Who gives a fuck what you say, just make them go away!”

“Shit…okay, I know.”

“What do you—Dad, what do you know?” Tony snapped as Howard stepped out into the open and shouted something in return.

There was a moment of silence before they chuckled and the panel slid closed. Howard stepped back in front of him visibly shaken, shaking his head as he quickly went back to work.

“Holy shit, that actually worked.” He muttered and Tony cracked a self-deprecating grin.

“I’m stellar at getting myself out of shit. What’d you say?”

“Told him you were trying to have sex with the cot.”

“I hate you, father.”

Howard hummed in response, getting the last of the prep done before initializing the power sequence. He locked in place when the shouts and yells started up again, hitting the few keys to start the power bar with shaky hands before whirling around, grabbing the drill.

“Every other hex bolt, pops. You know this, you take me to school putting a combustion engine together but you can’t do this? Come on, old man.” Tony huffed, trying to get his dad to focus on anything other than the pounding at the door.

Howard’s eyes were still darting to the C-4 he’d rigged onto the door, bouncing between it, Tony’s face, and the power bar that wasn’t going near as fast as they needed it to.

“They’re coming, Tony. Damnit, they’re coming.”

“Fuck’em, focus. Doesn’t have to be pretty just get it done.”

“We don’t have the time!” Howard snapped, bolting the last one in place and tossing the drill back onto the table, hitting the floor when the door was forced open, blowing outward when the explosive trap was triggered.

Tony glared at the bar, willing it to go faster. When Howard stood and looked at it for a long moment, Tony could almost read his dad’s mind and snarled over the sounds of the shouts and running of feet deeper in the cave.

“You make sure I clear the check-points before you follow me out, got it?”

“We don’t have time…” Howard murmured for a long moment, and Tony nearly sobbed when Howard turned, slipping his wedding ring off his finger and into the suit with Tony.

“Dad, no!”

“I’m gonna buy you time, Tony. Give them hell, son.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s forehead before bolting for the door.

“Stick to the plan!” He screamed, over his shoulder, hearing gunshots and swallowing back the bile in his throat.

“Dad, stick to the plan! Dad! HOWARD!”

The process finished suddenly, dropping the helmet onto Tony’s head and releasing the heavy armor from its platform. He blinked and gave himself only a second to adjust to the view from inside the suit before heading on his way out. People passed in blurs of sound and screams. Tony wished he could feel bad about killing these people but they had put him and his dad through hell and he wasn’t sorry, not one goddamn bit. He got a bit of amusement out of kicking in a door and seeing the men run like terrified little schoolgirls, as well as having the dude trying to pick him off at close range get the ricochet in his forehead. He finally was getting close to the end, close to where Howard had said the entrance of the cave was, when a panting to his right made him turn his head.

Howard was sitting there, shirt in scraps, scraps and cuts decorating his body. He was holding pressure on his leg which was bleeding heavily, staining his entire thigh and running down his calf.

“Dad!”

“Tony, watch out!” Howard yelled, and Tony flinched backwards in time to miss the grenade Cueball fired at him.

He snarled and raised his own arm, triggering his own missile that missed the man by inches but buried him under the resulting fall of the cave wall. Tony turned to Howard and looked him over quickly. He was pale, but not deathly so, and looked like he’d be able to walk, maybe even run if he could get enough adrenaline.

“Alright, pops, come on. Let’s go. We had a plan, let’s stick to it.”

Howard shook his head before gingerly climbing to his feet, agony evident in his face but to his credit he didn’t make a sound as Tony hurried them along out of the cave. He came to a screeching halt when another man stepped into the entrance of the cave, a bandana covering everything from the nose down, dead eyes locked on his, and a gun in each hand with both of them pointed directly at the reactor that shone through the armor. Tony gritted his teeth and raised his opposite arm, intent that this missile wouldn’t miss.

“B-Barnes?” Howard choked out from beside him and Tony took a step back when the man lowered his guns.

“Get away from that thing, Howard. I’m going to put a bullet through its heart.”

Tony blinked furiously, his whole body rebelling against the idea that this man, with his dead eyes, eerie calm, and ice cold voice, was the man who liked to sunbathe naked when Howard and Steve were gone and purposefully drink from the coffee carafe so it was then his and his alone. He came out of his haze when Howard stepped in front of him, waving his hands defensively.

“No, Bucky, it’s Tony. We built a suit. Tony’s inside the suit!”

The man blinked and nodded sharply, his eyes filling with emotion for one moment before going cold once more.

“Fine. We’ll deal with that later. Come on, we’ve got an evac fifteen minutes out, we’ll be able to patch you up there.”

With that he turned, starting out of the cave. Tony followed, keeping Howard between him and this stranger. They walked into carnage, bodies lying everywhere. Some riddled with bullet holes, some with their entire torsos’ stained with blood, some with their throats torn open, and some….with arrows sticking out of them?

Tony looked towards the front at the last sight as they got closer to the evac site, seeing a very familiar face jogging towards them, an older man on his heels.

“Clint! Phil!” Howard called, collapsing into his old friend’s arms once he got close enough. Phil accepted his weight easily, moving him towards the Black Hawk sitting still while Clint crossed to Tony and started helping him tear off the armor.

The minute Clint helped him pop off the head-piece Tony looked around to find Bucky, finally seeing him standing near some man in all black, bandana pulled down around his throat. Even with his whole face exposed, Tony couldn’t envision him as the man he loved, the man he’d married. He was torn from his thoughts when Clint helped him step out of the remaining armor, holding him up when his knees threatened to buckle. A familiar voice calling his name had him straightening and turning, only to collapse into Rhodey’s arms when the man reached him.

“How was the fun-vee?” Rhodey asked, supporting his weight and shoving his hair away from his face. Tony cracked a small smile at him, drawing in a choked breath when the soft touch threatened to overwhelm him.

“Next time you ride with me.”

He could only nod at Rhodey’s words, breathing deeply to try and keep it together as Rhodey helped him to the Black Hawk. He stopped right before giving Tony a boost into the chopper, taking his hands away with a nod over Tony’s head. Before Tony could turn his head, warm hands caught him around his waist and lifted him up, setting him gently on the inside of the helicopter. A body landed next to him as the helicopter started up, maneuvering him into the center and sliding the door closed before he could even get a good look at who had him. Once he did, however, Tony truly did lose the fight and started sobbing.

Bucky, his Bucky with the kind eyes and smirking smile, was crouched next to him. Tony reached out and drew him into a kiss that was very messy and very wet, due to the tears streaking down his cheeks and the sweat on Bucky’s. Regardless of all that, and of the tacky blood Tony could feel on Bucky’s military gear, they clung to one another, Bucky whispering things into the air between them that were taken by the sound of the blades before Tony could understand them, though it didn’t really matter. He could read the message the words were trying to convey quite plainly in Bucky’s gorgeous brown eyes.

_You’re safe._

_***********************************_

“Tony—T-Tony. Baby boy—Jesus Christ—Listen here, you handsy little fuck.”

Tony cheerfully ignored Bucky’s snarls, re-capturing his lips every time the older man tried to pull back and speak. He was running on a high right now, and not just from whatever painkillers the hospital had given him before he’d decided he was done being prodded and signed himself out AMA. His dad was being treated; luckily the bullet had only grazed him. A deep graze, but still just a graze. He’d been cooed over by Steve before the man had rushed off to see Howard.

Thankfully Tony had gotten to his dad before he’d been wheeled off to get stitched up and managed to slip his wedding band back onto his finger, laying a kiss on _his_ forehead this time around. And now he was sitting in the back of a limo, sprawled across the lap of his husband who, once you got past the no emotions part of his soldier personality, was **_really_** fucking hot when he turned into the ‘Winter Soldier’, as Phil had referred to him.

“Come on, Bucky baby,” Tony cajoled, leaning back to attack his husband’s neck above the tight tee shirt he’d gotten from Clint at the hospital.

“I’ve been gone an awful long time. Let me suck your cock. Miss it, hell yeah I do. Miss how it feels when you grab my head, miss how your cock jerks when I swallow around it, miss how your cum tastes when—“

Bucky’s palm clapped over his mouth and he shot Tony a disgruntled look, which the billionaire returned with a huff, immaturely licking over his husband’s palm. The soldier yanked his hand back with a curse and Tony instantly tried to kiss him again, stopped only by Bucky’s hand planted on his forehead.

“Tony, goddamnit, it’s like your that same horny fucking sixteen year old trying to shove his hand down my pants. Knock it off, we’ll be at the press conference soon. Get off me and eat your stupid fucking burgers you insisted we get.”

At the words, Tony’s stomach let out a howl, letting him know that the meager food the hospital had shoved into him before he was released was nothing compared to the deliciousness of the Whopper’s sitting in the bag behind them. Tony had insisted they stop for a real American burger before they go to the stupid conference, and had gotten distracted when Bucky leaned over to grab the bag from the window, exposing a sliver of his hard stomach. He reluctantly climbed off his husband, sitting down next to him and accepting the bag Bucky practically crammed into his chest, fishing out a burger and biting into it with a sinful moan that had Bucky rolling his eyes like a teenage girl.

“So whash the presh conferensh about?” Tony asked around a mouthful of food, watching Bucky pluck out his phone from his pocket and open a message, scrolling through it.

“You’re supposed to make a statement about your experiences and where you’re going to go from here. Also, Pepper needs to talk to you about taking back over CEO of Stark Industries.”

Tony swallowed his last bite of burger with some difficulty, pausing in the act of grabbing another from the bag.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably before tapping the phone into his palm and shrugging.

“I’m not cut out to be CEO. So, when it shifted to me, I stuck Pepper with the job. I don’t want it, I didn’t have time for it, and Steve was so busy trying to wrangle the damn board I wasn’t about the throw it on him.” He explained shortly and Tony smiled, unwrapping and biting down on another burger, swallowing before he responded.

“Perfect. I’m taking a hiatus anyways, she can be CEO for a little while longer. I’ll let everyone know that at the press conference in addition to the other news.”

“Other news?” Bucky quirked a brow, shifting so he faced him, his back against his door.

“Uh…yeah. Pops and I talked about it in the cave. They had so many of our weapons, and so many people died because of them. So, we’re not going to make weapons anymore.”

Bucky nodded slowly after Tony finished speaking, reaching out to snag the burger and take a bite before handing it back.

“You realize that’s going to have a hell of an impact?”

“We know. But we’re going to unveil something newer, something better.”

“What’s that?”

“A brand spanking new energy source. This thing in my chest?” Tony tapped a finger against the arc reactor hidden under his shirt, Bucky’s eyes dropping to follow the motion before meeting his again.

“It’s self-sustaining energy. No emissions, no harm to the ozone, nothing. We’re going to focus on that and tech. We’ve known for _years_ we could be the new Apple, but Dad got content in the arms race.” He explained, and Bucky nodded along as the car pulled to a stop. Tony leaned in and caught Bucky’s mouth in a hard kiss, savoring the moment of stillness amongst the yells and flashes from outside.

“I love you, Bucky.”

“And I love you, baby boy. I’m behind you no matter what. Let’s go give them hell.”


	7. Updating Howard and Tony's Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Howard re-connect in the hospital, and Tony drops the bombshell on the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy updates, Batman. I hope you guys enjoy this, and don't worry, the next chapter will have porn. Really, really nice porn :D

“We’d just like to keep you over-night for observation, Mister Stark. Your wound was exposed to dirt and debris before the army medics were properly able to clean and bandage it. We’d just like to watch you for any signs of sepsis or any infection in general.”

Steve nodded alongside Howard, his hand firmly clasped with his husband’s. He wasn’t sure at this point if he’d ever let go again. Hell, if the doctors weren’t in at the moment he’d be curled up in the bed next to Howard like the man had been cajoling him to do since they’d moved him to an actual room.

The man said a few more words before he and his colleagues filed out, closing the door behind them. The moment it clicked shut Steve moved from the chair onto the bed, meeting Howard halfway for a desperate kiss. It was rough and messy and perfect, in the way of lovers reunited after a long time apart. He moaned against his lover’s mouth when Howard sunk his fingers deep into Steve’s hair, guiding his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. After a while they parted, panting into the small space between them and resting their foreheads together. The reality of how close he’d come to losing his husband, and the boy he’d come to think of as his own, hit Steve right in the stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut against the burn of tears.

“Oh, darling boy. No, please, no. Don’t cry, I’m home. I’m safe and I’ll always be safe. Steve, look at me.” Howard whispered frantically, moving his hands to cup Steve’s face, wiping away his tears with gentle strokes of his thumbs.

Steve hiccupped and shook his head, biting his lip as more and more tears rolled out. Howard made a wounded noise and pulled him close, tucking Steve’s head under his chin and running one hand up and down his back. They stayed like that for a long while until Steve’s breaths evened, allowing him to pull back and scrub at his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, inhaling sharply when Howard cupped his face once more and drew him into another kiss, this time gentle.

“No, darling boy. Don’t be sorry. Oh god, you’re so perfect, I love you so much. Apologizing for crying…I’ve never had anyone weep over me before.” Howard said softly and Steve huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head.

He was leaning in for another kiss when the door swung open suddenly, startling Steve. The blonde quickly slipped off the bed, turning to face the new arrival and promptly wishing he’d just kept his back turned.

“Maria.” Howard said evenly from behind him, and the woman shoved the door shut behind her, his name falling from her lips in just as neutral a tone.

She was dressed to the nine’s once more, this time in a red number that fell around her knees and displayed her bust in a deliberate hide and seek of shadows. Her dangerously high heels clicked against the floor as she strode until she stopped at the end of Howard’s bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot and spent three months in a cave. What do you want?”

Her mouth twisted into a perturbed moue, her eyebrow twitching as she crossed her arms.

“Can’t we be civil for even a few moments, Howard?”

The man rolled his eyes and nailed her with a look, shifting on the bed. Steve ignored the way Maria sucked her teeth when he quickly moved to help Howard settle back down, shifting around the pillows and blankets until the man captured his hand with a soft smile. He directed his attention back towards Maria, his features shifting into neutral territory with a hint of disdain around his eyes.

“No, we can’t be civil. But I’ll gladly only make this last a few moments. What do you want, Maria?”

The woman tossed her hair back with an imperious shake of her head.

“I want to know where my son is. The hospital staff said he signed himself out.”

“Maria,” Howard sighed, rolling his eyes and reaching for his cell phone. He thumbed it open and turned it towards her, displaying the home screen with no pending messages.

“He is a grown man. He hasn’t contacted me either. If I know Tony, he’s probably off getting food and spending some alone time with Bucky.”

At the name Maria sneered and Steve clenched his fists in the hospital issue blanket, avoiding Howard’s suspicious gaze. He had forgotten, in the rush of getting Howard and Tony home, the vicious lies Maria had spread about Bucky and Steve having set up the kidnapping, that they were now lovers and had only been using Howard and Tony to get the money to fund their getaway to some remote island. It was fantastical and ridiculous, but the press had eaten it up like candy.

They loved a good story after all, and Maria had sold them one hell of a tale.

“I don’t trust that man, Howard, and I can’t believe you let Tony marry him.”

“I didn’t _let_ Tony do a damn thing, Maria. He was legal when Bucky proposed and oh, here’s a fun tidbit, Tony proposed first!” Howard snapped, sitting upright in his bed.

Steve shot a worried glance at the monitors that showed Howard’s raising heart rate and blood pressure, patting at his husband’s shoulder ineffectively in a bid to get him to calm back down. It was all for naught though, as Maria seemed intent to rile up the man as much as possible.

“But you _did_ let Tony marry the man without a pre-nup! How irresponsible are you Howard? Oh, wait, don’t answer that. You didn’t make your own boy toy sign one, I didn’t expect you’d instill values in Tony.”

Steve gritted his teeth at the rude words, biting back the scathing remarks that hovered on the tip of his tongue. He’d been raised to be a gentleman, and he would be one now. He’d been one since the first magazine was published featuring Maria’s lies and he would continue to be one.

Even if he wanted to scratch the lying bitch’s eyes out.

“Maybe **you** shoulda taught him values. Oh, that’s right, ya couldn’t. Hard to lecture around a cock down your throat.”

Clint Barton, however, was apparently not raised in quite the same way.

Maria gasped in offense and whirled towards the door where Clint lounged, shoulder pressed into the jamb and hips tilted just right so the metal of his gun glinted in the over-head lights. Maria’s eyes bounced from it to his serious face before she huffed and glanced at Howard once more.

“Tell my son when you talk to him that his mother wants to see him and make sure he’s okay.”

Howard offered a sarcastic salute, Maria rolling her eyes and stomping from the room, making sure to not brush against Clint as she went. The archer rolled his eyes and stepped a foot into the room, looking around inconspicuously.

“Everything alright other than Betty Bitch showing up?” He asked, drawing snorts of laughter from both Howard and Steve.

“Yeah, everything’s good. I’ll take your sudden, and helpful, thank you for that, appearance as meaning that SHEILD’s keeping an eye on me?” Howard asked, Clint waving off the thanks with a lazy hand before nodding.

“SHEILD ordered it on your room, hence me being here. Phil’s at the press conference ready to run interference for Tony if need be.”

“There will be a need.” Howard murmured quietly before thanking the agent once more, Clint inclining his head to them both before stepping out and pulling the door closed behind him.

Steve moved back to his original position, mind racing with what in the world Howard could have meant by that comment. He glanced up at the clock, seeing that there was still another half-hour before the press conference would begin. Steve switched on Howard’s TV to the correct channel, muting it before turning to the man.

“I guess we should talk.”

Howard nodded and sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Yeah, darling boy, we should. What happened while I was gone?”

“Well, let’s see,” Steve began, holding up a hand and ticking off events on his fingers. “I took your spot on the board, they all love me by the way. I beat your best score at golf with them, and learned that I **hate** golfing. Astro tried no less than six times to steal a piece of your clothing to hide in his bed. He currently has your old blue button up that I dumped paint on that one time. I’m not willing to fight him for that one, he lays on top of it and cries if you go near him. Bucky, as you know, joined SHEILD as part of a deal to get you guys back. He’s the Winter Soldier once more, so you’ll have to find a new bodyguard for Tony. Oh, and he and I are sleeping together. So says Maria. And the Enquirer. And People magazine. And—“

“Alright! Good god, let me process all that for a moment. I already know you’re not sleeping with Barnes, you going limp in my hand over his voice is a fairly good indicator of that. Phil told me Bucky was working with them now, I’ll start looking for another bodyguard soon. After this, I want you to have one too. No, don’t interrupt me, I let you monologue at me. The dog can have the damn shirt, and honestly, I miss the stupid furball. Maybe I’ll buy him a bitch when we get home, let him work out some tension. What?! It was funny, don’t look at me like that. I was only joking. Besides with how often he cockblocks me, it’d actually be like me letting him get riled up and then letting the bitch run away. It’s alright, I hate golfing too, but I amuse myself with thinking about how hard I would have to swing to ‘accidentally’ lose my grip on a club and hit one of the members over the head. I’m not surprised they like you better. Everyone likes you better.” Howard finally finished, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s brow and grinning at him when Steve huffed in annoyance, still sore over the Astro comments.

Steve traced slow circles on Howard’s chest, running a nail along the pattern of the hospital gown and feeling the muscles underneath tense and ripple in response to the ticklish sensation. He had something he wanted to ask Howard, he was sure everyone did after seeing the hunk of glowing metal in Tony’s chest that he’d instructed no doctor poke at, but he didn’t know how sensitive the subject was.

“Tony’s arc reactor?” Howard guessed suddenly, bringing Steve’s head up and flushing his cheeks. He swore sometimes Howard was able to read his mind.

“Yes. Can I ask…”

“Of course you can, darling boy. It’s just…” Howard leaned his head back and sighed, covering his eyes with one hand and shaking his head.

Steve let him speak on his own time, keeping one eye on the TV and another on Howard’s chest, watching his breathing as it quickened and slowed. Finally Howard tilted his head back down, locking his eyes onto the bedspread and fiddling with his wedding ring as he spoke.

“We got attacked, the soldiers transporting us died trying to protect us. We got out of there. I knew there had to be safe points nearby. We would have made it, I think, if not for the fact that they had our missiles. They had all of our weapons and one of the missiles landed next to us during the attack. Tony threw himself on top of me when it exploded, pretty much shielding me from it all and taking the brunt of the explosion. A group of men came then, took us to this cave and laid Tony out in front of me. They told me that…ah, fuck…told me if I wanted him to live, wanted both of us to live, I was going to have to get the shrapnel out.” Steve tilted his head down at Howard’s curse, reaching out the cover the man’s hand when he saw the tears slowly dripping their way down his cheeks.

He didn’t dare interrupt. If Howard got interrupted, he was unlikely to finish speaking, clamming up rather than opening.

“I did it. It sucked to get my hand wrist deep in my own son’s chest, but I fucking did it. It was that or let my son die. His screams weren’t the worst, though. The worst was when he opened his eyes and saw me. Steve, oh god, the look on his face. He thought I’d betrayed him, that I was working with them. The sheer hatred I could have dealt with, but the pain. In that moment I felt every single shitty thing I’d ever done to him in my life punch me in the throat. I told them to knock him out, we had to with how much he started struggling. They did and then they gave me a magnet hooked to a fucking car battery. Told me it would attract the rest of the shrapnel and keep it from his heart. I stuck the thing in there and once we were told why they’d actually kidnapped us, to build a fucking Jericho, Tony used the parts he demanded to make the reactor he has now. It’s completely self-sustaining.”

“But is it safer?” Steve broke in, bringing Howard’s head up.

Something in the older man’s voice when he talked about the reactor told Steve he’d been reluctant to do it. And a reluctant Howard usually had a good damn reason. The man sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“It’s powered by palladium. Which is a nice element, works great, not really supposed to be shoved into your body. The minute I get out of here Tony and I need to start looking for an alternate power source, or that reactor is going to turn his blood completely toxic.”

Steve _felt_ the blood drain from his face and Howard paled as well, pulling him close and dropping kisses onto his head.

“No, no, Steve, sweetheart, it’s all right. We’re going to fix it, we’re going to make it better. I promise nothing is going to happen to Tony, alright?”

Steve nodded and huffed a sigh of relief, making Howard chuckle above him. He drew back to give the older man a curious look and Howard shrugged in response.

“You’re a better mother than the one who popped out Tony.”

Steve flushed at the praise and batted at Howard, movement on the TV out of the corner of his eye drawing his attention. He turned his head in time to see they were showing a five minute mark until the press conference started and Steve hit the volume button, snuggling into Howard’s side. The man took his hand, rubbing a thumb over his wedding band in a hypnotic pattern.

“I’ve got something I’d like to tell you before the conference airs.” Howard said quietly and Steve nodded, not looking up at the man but rather keeping his face pressed to Howard’s chest.

“Stark Industries…we’re shutting down the weapon manufacturing portion of it. We’re going to start working on clean energy, technology, medical specialties. I saw…I saw too many people die, too many kids die, at the hands of the weapons I created. We’re not going to be death dealer’s anymore, we’re out of the iron mongering business.”

Steve sighed in relief at the words, pressing a kiss to Howard’s pec.

“Am I allowed to be overjoyed at the news?”

Howard laughed under him at the low words, running a gentle hand through his hair.

“Of course. I’m not sure we’ll shut down completely, I had an old friend talk to me on the Black Hawk during evac about a weapons contract through them. They would be used safely and damn sure be more contained and kept track of. But we’ll see even on that. I need to discuss it with Tony.” Howard explained, and Steve nodded, knowing the old friend must have been Phil, who had called him the moment they’d secured Howard and Tony to let him know they had been rescued alive.

“We need to treat them to dinner sometime.” He murmured absently, Howard chuckling once more and tracing slow fingers in random patterns on Steve’s neck.

They both sat up a little straighter when Tony walked onto the screen, choosing to stand in front of the podium instead of behind it like the head of the board was, speaking to Rhodey for a moment before sitting and pulling Bucky down next to him. Steve almost laughed at the sight of Bucky’s disgruntled face, no doubt the man was wishing he was anywhere but where he currently was, but the laughter died when he saw the way Bucky was crowding Tony even sitting. His best friend had gone through hell, cut a deal with the devil, to get Tony and Howard back, and he didn’t begrudge him the paranoia in the slightest. Steve listened closely as Tony began to talk, turning the TV up a few notches.

“Hey, would it be all right if everyone just sat down? Just…yeah, little more informal. So you can see me and I can see you and…I’m tired. I want to lean on my husband and he’s too damn tall for me to do that standing up.”

There was a small smattering of laughter as everyone settled on the floor awkwardly; women and men in business attire settling gingerly like how they sat would help whether or not their clothes wrinkled.

“I spent a lot of time with my dad in that cave. Lots of manly bonding time.” Tony started, putting what looked to be a Burger King bag to the side and catching Bucky’s hand.

“I asked him things I never thought to before. Found out he wasn’t the man you all saw in the newsreels. That he wasn’t invincible, he had doubts just like me. He’s been unsure, even scared before. He’s been conflicted over what this company does, just like I am. I saw young Americans, some younger than me, killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them. And my father and I realized that we had become part of a system that was comfortable with zero accountability.”

A young reporter raised his hand after Tony stopped speaking, Steve clutching Howard’s shirt and blinking back tears at the monologue.

“Mister Stark?”

“Yeah, Ben?” Tony replied with a finger in the man’s direction, leaning heavily into the cage of Bucky’s body in a way that had Steve worrying at his lower lip.

Maybe he should have insisted Tony stay longer in the hospital.

“What happened over there?” The man asked, and Tony drew a deep breath, Bucky’s head dipping for a moment to whisper something before coming back up at Tony’s nod.

“I had my eyes opened. My father and I both did, and we realized we have more to offer this world than creating things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time—“

At this point everyone was on their feet once more and the head of the board was goggling at Tony, frozen in place as the man kept speaking over the roar of the crowd.

“—that I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it will take, one that both my father and I are comfortable with, and that is consistent with the greatest good for this country as well.”

At this point the head of the board, Jameson if Steve recalled correctly, grabbed the microphone, making it squeal and catch everyone’s attention as the security guards moved to usher Tony off the stage, flinching and stepping back at Bucky’s harsh glare. He helped Tony up and led him out, shielding him from all the press as Jameson began to desperately address them.

“What we should all take from this is; the Starks are back! And obviously healthier than ever! We are going to have a little internal discussion and we’ll get back to you with the follow-up.”

Steve snorted and switched off the TV, nuzzling Howard’s throat and cuddling into the warmth of the older man.

“There will be a stock drop.” Howard warned and Steve shrugged, pressing a kiss to his throat as the excitement of the day caught up with him and his lids began to drift closed.

“Didn’t marry you for your money.” He said drowsily, Howard laughing in either response to Steve’s words or the slur in his voice, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Good to know. Sleep, darling boy. I’ve missed feeling you in my arms. We’ll have a lot to deal with tomorrow. I love you.”

Steve managed to tell Howard he loved him to, but drifted off before he could tell the man that Howard probably didn’t miss holding him half as much as Steve had missed being held.

 


	8. Jealousy, Screaming Matches, and the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his first real look at the Winter Soldier, and Bucky struggles to adjust to the paranoia and suspicion being back on the job brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have a loooong chapter to make up for the massive wait! I hope you guys enjoy this and for those of you following the Animal AU, I should have the next chapter of it up within a day or so :D

“Well, it’s not like this is unexpected.”

Bucky turned his head from the show he and Pepper had been watching at Howard’s voice. He muted the sounds of the man on the television urging people to get as far away from the time bomb of Stark Industries as possible, watching the older man limp his way over and plop down on the couch, Astro a constant presence at his side, curling up under the legs Howard stretched out once he’d sat.

“You’re not worried?” He asked, turning back and settling into the couch alongside the billionaire.

Howard shrugged easily and reached over to the side table for one of the thousands of water bottles Steve had scattered around the house, taking the doctor’s orders of re-hydrating at all possible times to heart, even a week later.

Tony had complained, no less than six times, that he was never going to mock a pregnant woman again.

“Stocks move up and down, they’ll jump once we release the new StarkPhone to the public and suddenly everyone will love us again.”

“True enough.” Bucky murmured, running his thumb over the screen of his own.

He was just about to follow Pepper down into the lab, damn Tony’s request that he give them a couple minutes alone first, when Howard spoke up.

“So, let’s chat, Barnes.”

**Fuck.**

Bucky nodded and turned towards the man, squaring his shoulders. He’d figured Howard and Tony would both be curious about the man who had met them at the mouth of that cave, but he figured he’d at least be able to discuss it with his husband before getting grilled by his father-in-law. Though Tony had barely had time for any long conversation lately, spending most of his time in the lab with Howard or, when he did come to bed at a normal time, sitting there sketching equations on the StarkTab until Bucky fell asleep.

Hell, past blowing Tony in the bathroom after the press conference and Tony returning the favor in the limo on the way home, they hadn’t even touched save for a few brief kisses before Tony disappeared and Bucky had to go to SHEILD.

“Alright. What shall we chat about, Stark? If you’re asking what color you should paint your nails, I gotta tell you that’s more Steve’s department.”

“Hah. You’re a laugh riot. No, I’d like to talk about the man with the dead eyes.”

Bucky winced, looking away when Howard glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I figured as much. What do you want to know?”

“What can you tell me?”

And wasn’t that just like Howard, giving Bucky the opening to hide as much as he wanted behind the excuse of military secrecy. Too bad Stark probably had a higher military clearance than he did after the Manhattan Project and would be able to see through the bullshit. Bucky sighed and turned to the front, resting his forearms on his thighs and linking his hands.

“Back when I started in Special Ops, there was an order sent out. Assassination, do not take alive, do not come back if you can’t bring us his head. Guy had the key to a very important box. Well, a lot of the guys wouldn’t do it, set their teeth on edge. See, the guys kid; adorable little girl, maybe four years old, she was sick and he was basically living in her room until she got better. The mission said get that key, and I was a good soldier. So I bust in there and ask him to give it up. He swallows it, which wasn’t something I didn’t expect. It said don’t come back, and I wasn’t intent on failing a mission so soon in.”

“So you got the key.”

Bucky let out a mirthless chuckle, closing his eyes against the images.

“Yeah, you could say that. Tore out the guy’s larynx with my bowie and reached down his throat for it. Did you know a severed artery can spray blood out about 18 inches laterally? So, enough to coat my arm and, this I didn’t know until I stood up, enough to soak the kid’s bedspread. There’s a picture floating around somewhere, of me standing there looking at that kid. She’d woken up and was just…staring at me like I was the fucking Boogeyman. You see that picture, you understand why. There was nothing in my mind, no remorse, no guilt. I fucked up that kid’s entire psyche alongside her life and all I wondered was whether she was old enough to be considered a witness and if I should take her out too.”

An inhale from next to him had Bucky clenching his fingers tighter together, gritting his teeth. He knew this day would come, didn’t think it’d come when he’d just gotten his husband back but life works in odd ways.

“Look,” Bucky said roughly, refusing to look over at Howard. “I’ll get out, I understand if you don’t want me under your roof anymore. Let me say goodbye to Tony.”

“Where would you go?”

Bucky looked over at the calm words, seeing Howard had turned to face him and was looking at him with a patient expression on his face. No rage or disgust in his eyes, no judgment, no white lipped frown.

“SHEILD has barracks.”

“It doesn’t have a family.” Howard answered simply, taking another sip of his water.

Bucky blinked at him for a moment, the words sinking in before he shook his head.

“What? I don’t—“

“Bucky, look,” Howard started, capping the bottle and swirling it absently. “You’ve done bad things, had awful shit happen, but you know what? You’re a part of the family now. I think if you hadn’t been there back at that beach house, Tony would have killed himself. I made the weapons you used to kill people, we’ve both done things we’re not proud of. So maybe you’ve done a bit worse than everyone else out there, but as shitty as it is to say, all I can think is that you’d do anything to keep my son safe. And that’s all I care about.”

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly after Howard’s explanation, swallowing around the ball in his throat. Howard also shifted awkwardly, reaching down to pay Astro’s head, the dog’s tail swinging slowly in response.

“Well!” Bucky said, slapping his hands down once on his thighs and standing. “Good to know I don’t have to move out. It’d suck to sneak in to see my own husband. Speaking of, I’m going to go see what he’s up to in the lab.”

Howard nodded, waving his hand carelessly, eyes already locked onto Steve who was coming in the door. Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder as he passed, heading down the spiral staircase that led to the lab. He didn’t really pay attention to anything inside the lab until he’d entered his code and pulled the door open, mouth that had opened to call out a greeting snapping shut. The sight in front of him had every higher reasoning function in his brain shutting down and Bucky could feel his face and eyes go blank as he stiffened.

Pepper was standing next to Tony, shirtless Tony, holding his arc reactor in one hand as he adjusted another one, locking it into place in his chest. They were smiling at one another, Pepper asking him something and jiggling the arc reactor, her voice lost in the rush of blood in Bucky’s ears. He replied and scooped up his shirt from the table, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and batted playfully at his arm, Bucky’s vision tingeing red at the motion.

They were **never** this jokey and touchy with one another, nor did Tony usually let anyone handle his tech. Hell, Bucky had gotten his hand swatted a couple of times for juggling around crap. His fists clenched as they continued to banter, stomach twisting sourly.

Their sudden closeness, Tony’s pre-occupation, staying in the lab all hours of the day and night, all was linking up in Bucky’s head and at the moment, he didn’t give a damn if he was right or not.

“Bucky! Hey, baby!” Tony’s cheerful greeting broke through his dark thoughts and Bucky raised his head up, Tony’s wide grin falling when their eyes locked.

He took an aborted step forwards, holding up one hand.

“Bucky babe, is everything okay? You look like you’re gonna punch someone.”

Bucky’s lip curled in a snarl at the concern, arms shaking with the tension running through them.

“Oh, I’m gonna punch somebody, just gotta figure out who.” He ground out, Tony blinking at him in confusion.

Pepper shifted awkwardly, pulling Bucky’s attention to her and his teeth gritted harder. Regardless of Pepper being with Nat, she’d dated guys before. Hell, maybe she got sick of silicone and wanted the real thing.

“Bucky, do you want me to get you a glass of—“

“I don’t want you to get me shit.” He snapped, ignoring her jolt and Tony’s rough sound of protest, tearing open the lab door and stomping up the stairs.

He stormed past Jarvis and Marta in the foyer, ignoring their concerns calls and ripping his keys from his pocket. Bucky was running on pure instinct, his conversation with Howard bringing up memories of his time as the Winter Soldier, and the feelings of betrayal were seeping into the memories, clouding his perceptions and judgment.

“Hey! Bucky, goddamnit, stop!” He whirled around at Tony’s shout to see the man scrambling down the stairs, headed towards him with a thunderous expression.

“Oh, shouldn’t spend too much time out here, I’m sure _Pepper_ is still back there waiting for you.” Bucky snapped out sarcastically and Tony stopped a few feet from him, his fists clenched.

“What the **fuck** are you on, James?! Pepper was helping me replace the arc reactor because my hands were too big! Now go apologize for being a gigantic asshole to the girl who’s almost crying because someone she considers to be a _best friend_ just bit her fucking head off!” Tony hollered, and Bucky swore, fisting his hands around the keys.

“I’m not apologizing for shit! If you would have just **told** me what the hell is going on, I wouldn’t have jumped down her throat, but noooo. Big man Tony Stark can keep all the fucking secrets he wants and I’m just supposed to smile and move on like some goddamn 40’s housewife.”

“You’re really gonna scream at me about keeping secrets?! **You** of all fucking people?!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Bucky demanded, taking a step closer to Tony, his whole body a vibrating mass of rage.

“You told me you were a soldier, you’re fucking lying, James. A _soldier_ isn’t what stepped in front of me in that cave!”

“I am a solider!”

“You’re a soulless ASSASSIN!” Tony screamed back, going pale and clapping a hand over his mouth the moment the words escaped.

Bucky felt his whole world tilt on its axis, the cruel words were nothing new, but slipping from the mouth of the man who had whispered how much he loved him only nights before they were so much more painful.

“Fuck you, Stark.” He said quietly, turning on his heel and walking towards his car, an odd displacement making everything sound like he was underwater.

Bucky resolutely didn’t look anywhere but out the front windshield after he climbed into the car, taking off down the drive and getting out the gate. By the time he even glanced in his rearview mirror, he was too far away to see if Tony was still standing there or not. He drove without a destination in mind, finally pulling into a parking lot. Bucky laughed brokenly when he realized he was in the parking lot of his old apartment building. SHEILD had designated his old address be a safe house for him, as no one would ever suspect the Winter Soldier would return to someplace he’d been before.

“Guess they’d be dead wrong.” He muttered, popping open the glove box and fishing out his keys before climbing out of the car.

He made his way through the lobby silently, taking the elevator up to his level and unlocking his door easily. Once he closed the door behind him, all the energy drained from him suddenly and he collapsed back against it, sliding down until his ass hit the floor. This was the worst, and in a way, the best place he could have gone after a fight with Tony. Memories were everywhere here, scattered around like snapshots of the past, superimposed over the present.

Tony straddling him on the table chair, pinning him against the far wall by the window, hours of sitting on the couch just lazily touching and kissing. The first time he’d ever heard his baby boy cum had been on that fucking balcony. Maybe they hadn’t had their first time in this place, but that same balcony was where Tony had told him he loved him, beating Bucky to it by only seconds.

“God…” Bucky groaned out, re-thinking over just how badly he’d fucked up.

Tony had done wrong too, but if Bucky had just calmed his ass down, none of this would be happening. And now he wasn’t sure, if that’s what Tony really thought about him, if their relationship could ever be salvaged. If it could ever go back to normal.

A ringing in the distance had him blinking out of his daze and he fished the cell phone out of his pocket, answering the call and holding it to his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Bucky! Bucky, where are you? What happened? Tony came tearing through here looking like he’d set an orphanage on fire, Marta and Jarvis said you two were screaming at each other in the front yard. Is everything okay?” Steve’s voice came through the line, fear and anxiety clear in every word, making Bucky feel even more like an ass.

He let his head fall back against the door with a thud, the sinking feeling in his chest deepening.

“I fucked up, Steve. I think I just ended my marriage.” He whispered, hearing Steve inhale sharply on the other end of the line.

“I’m sure you can fix it, Buck. You can fix anything. Look just…come home. Come home or tell me where you are and I can come there. We’ll talk this out, we’ll fix this.”

“I can’t. I gotta….I gotta clear my head for a while, okay? I’ll call you guys back, I’ll get in touch when I’ve got my head on straight.” He answered in low tones, not bothering to hear Steve’s frantic reply before pulling the phone away and ending the call.

Bucky slid the back open and popped the battery out, placing both of them on the side table near the door. He rested back against the door, closing his eyes and letting the images of blood and torture flow through his mind. Bucky knew he needed to merge his headspace as a mercenary with his new life, and it was gonna tear him apart, but if he was going to make it work with Tony he couldn’t pretend that part of him didn’t exist anymore. He resisted the urge to scream as the images started to mix with his memories of Tony, switching from the feeling of flames licking at his skin to the feeling of Tony kissing over old scars, the smell of blood to the smell of Tony’s shampoo. Bucky fisted his hands in his hair and gritted his teeth, refusing to give in and make the images stop.

 

He would fix this, or he would die trying.

*******************************

“It’s been three days, Dad. And just….nothing. I’m starting to get really worried.” Tony said, setting down the soldering iron and pulling off his safety goggles.

Howard’s head rose from where he was bent over the schematics for the Mark II suit, the man sighing and pushing aside the holographic image so their eyes could meet.

“Look, Tony, if you’re that worried, track his phone and hunt him down.”

Tony snorted and shook his head, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

“I can’t do that, pops.”

“I can, sir. If you would like.”

Tony felt a grin stretch across his face despite the somber situation at the crisp voice that seemed to emanate from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

“No thanks, Jar, I think invading his privacy would probably cause a bigger fight.”

“A logical conclusion, sir.”

Howard grinned up at the ceiling as well, starting a conversation with the AI about checking over the equations and what materials he would need. Tony sat back and watched with a small smile. Over these past three days, Tony had thrown himself into working on the AI he and Howard had dreamed about in the cave. He’d installed JARVIS in the thirty six hour period after Bucky left that he couldn’t sleep or eat. Jarvis had gotten a kick out of the AI’s name and took great pleasure in allowing him to assist with any household tasks.

Good thing too, with how cozy he and Marta seemed to be getting Jarvis needed a little more free time.

The whole house was wired with him and he had already proved invaluable in the process, running all the machines in their labs to fabricate the armor that Howard and Tony would have had to manually program without him. The armor itself was what Tony was going to bring up to Bucky before he’d gone tearing off. He and his dad had figured if they stopped producing weapons they made the US a target. The only way to prevent any attacks was to reveal something, or in this case someone inside a something, that would privatize world peace.

And hell, they’d already had the armor lying around. Why create when you can simply update?

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Tony said suddenly, voicing the fear that had run rampant these past 72 hours.

Howard stopped talking abruptly, heaving a breath and planting his hands on his hips. He raised his head and looked at Tony, expression sad.

“Was the fight bad enough that he wouldn’t?”

Tony nodded before leaning back against the bench and cradling his head in his hands, speaking through his fingers.

“Dad, I called him a soulless assassin.”

Howard inhaled sharply before letting the breath hiss out, moving over to Tony and laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, we all say stupid shit in the heat of the moment. I’m sure you guys can work it out.”

Tony nodded, waving Howard in the direction of the door when JARVIS announced Steve wanted him in the office to discuss a few things in their creative tech line. Howard hesitated before squeezing Tony’s shoulder and striding off, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. He looked up once he thought Howard had gone, looking around and making sure no one was around before striding to the circular table he and Howard had set up to be a massive display for all their equations.

Of course, his purpose here wasn’t math and science.

“Hey, Jar, is anyone around?”

“No, sir. My sensors indicate the closest person to your current location within the household is Miss Martinez, and she is two floors above in the kitchen preparing dinner.”

“Awesome. Black out the lab windows and pull up the video feed.”

“Indeed, sir.”

And it said something for intelligent tech that JARVIS pulled up the exact video feed he wanted without clarifications.

As the room plunged into darkness, a screen stretched the diameter of the table, black screened for only a moment before the picture cleared. Bucky was on the balcony again, just like he had been every night since he’d gone. He was sprawled in a lounge chair, bare feet planted on the ground on either side, looking up at the stars. The position was as familiar as the dark hair that fell over Bucky’s forehead, except usually Tony was curled in between his legs, resting his head on that thickly muscled chest.

His chest ached and he rubbed at it absently as he watched Bucky take a long drag on the cigarette he held, blowing the smoke into the air. Tony wanted nothing more than to go to that damn apartment and force Bucky to talk to him, to try and fix whatever the hell had gone wrong. If nothing else to simply clarify things so Pepper stopped calling him asking if Bucky would like this, or if she should buy him this or, ‘Tony, I don’t _enrage_ people. I want to fix this. How do I fix this?!’

“What the hell…” Tony muttered, leaning a bit closer when Bucky flicked his cigarette away and reached below his chair, fishing out a square of what looked like cardboard.

He jerked when Bucky held it out towards the camera on the building opposite where the camera Tony had hacked was perched, holding it still so Tony could zoom and read it. It simply said, ‘We Need To Talk’, and Bucky only held it up for a few moments before putting it back under the chair and striding inside. Tony blinked in stupidity for a moment before the beep of his phone had him striding quickly over to the table he’d left it on. Thumbing open the new message from Bucky with trepidation, Tony couldn’t help but grin at the message contents.

_Meet me where you blew me_

It was crude and inappropriate and so very….Bucky. God, Tony hadn’t realized just how much he had missed his husband, the depth of the ache, until this very moment.

He snatched his hoodie from the back of his chair, shrugging it on over the tank top and calling out to JARVIS as he grabbed the rest of his things.

“Jar, take the black-out off and send my dad and Steve a message. Tell them I’m going to talk to Bucky and I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

The AI responded with his promise to do so as Tony jogged towards the Audi parked on the far side of the lab, sliding into the seat and hitting the button to open the wall that served as a garage door. He sped out once he was clear, exiting the mansion’s underground and tearing down the driveway, inhaling the crisp night air with a huge grin. Everything was going to be great, he was going to meet up with Bucky and, hopefully, since Bucky had chosen the place he had, maybe he forgave him.

He drove fast, taking curves maybe a little sharper than he needed to, until he found the small parking lot off the beaten path, sliding into a spot next to Bucky’s GTO and killing the engine. Tony climbed from the car, jogging towards the thick tree line on the opposite side of the river everyone usually went to, spotting the thin path once he’d gotten close enough. He pushed through the tangle of bushes and trees, shoving his way down the path and grinning like an idiot.

Finally, the foliage disappeared and Tony stepped into a small clearing, already spotting Bucky sitting on the same huge flat-topped rock he’d sat on during that first blowjob, tossing small stones into the part of the river that flowed through this hiding place. He paused a few steps into the grass, unsure of whether he should announce his presence. It’s not like he really needed to, he’d only met one person able to sneak up on Bucky and it was Natasha.

And according to Pepper she used to be a ballerina so duh.

“C’mere, baby boy.” Bucky said without turning around, patting the rock next to him.

Tony grinned and strode forwards, slipping off his shoes and socks before popping up next to his husband. He couldn’t help the paranoid glance at Bucky’s hands and felt his heart rate slow in comfort when he saw Bucky still wore his ring. They sat in silence for a long while, Bucky continually tossing stones into the river until the small pile next to him ran out. At that point he pulled his cigarettes from his jacket and lit one, offering the pack to Tony silently. The younger man shook his head, aware that if he smoked one he’d be filled with memories of sharing them after particularly rough and passionate sessions, panting in between drags.

“Guess we got a few things to talk about.” Bucky said, setting the cigarettes down on his other side.

“Yes, we do. But Bucky, I wanna say I’m sorry. What I said…what I called you—it was incredibly uncalled for. You have to know that’s not what I think.”

“It may not be what you think, but it’s the truth.” Bucky said, turning towards him finally and Tony could see these past days hadn’t been easy on his husband either.

Bucky sported the same bruised eyes from lack of sleep that Tony saw every time he looked in the mirror, and he had a small bit of stubble over his jaw, like he hadn’t been keeping such a close upkeep on his shaving. Which was alright, since Tony was barely remembering himself, only doing it at all because every time he came to breakfast with stubble Marta would rub the backs of her knuckles against his cheek and shake her head sadly.

“No,” Tony shook his head, reaching out and pausing for only a moment before taking Bucky’s hand in his. “No, it’s not. You’re a wonderful man, James Barnes. You slip Astro human food when no one is looking, you drop money in every Salvation Army pot you pass during the holidays, and you once spent an hour trying to find some kids mom at a fair. You’re a good man, a great man, and nothing in the world could make me think different.”

Bucky laughed low at this, shaking his head as well and taking a long drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side as his hand turned to tangle his fingers with Tony’s.

“Tell me I’m all that after I explain who the Winter Soldier is.” He said with a hard look at Tony, who merely nodded and settled himself into a more comfortable position, ready to listen for as long as Bucky wanted to talk.

“I…When I was in Specials Ops I earned the title. They called me the Winter Soldier because I was cold as ice, ready to do whatever I needed to do, whatever I was told to do. The military’s idea of a perfect soldier, willing to kill whoever they pointed a finger at. And I did, Tony.” Bucky paused for a moment, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply before opening them once more.

“I killed sons and brothers and fathers. I murdered mothers while they got their kids lunches ready for school. Shot husbands just as they were walking towards their wives. I tore out a father’s throat a foot from his toddler’s bed. And I did it without caring of the consequences. I didn’t care if those people woke up screaming every night from then on. To this day, Tony, I can’t even remember what they looked like. Half the time, I didn’t even know why I was murdering them. The army gave me a name and a place and I did what I needed to do.”

The pause went on long enough that Tony realized Bucky was waiting for him to say something, looking at him through hooded eyes as he stubbed out his cigarette on the side of the rock and laid it behind him. Tony cleared his throat, swallowing before speaking.

“Do you regret it?”

Bucky seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. I don’t. All those people were considered a threat to the US. I knew who some of them were without any intelligence. If I hadn’t taken them out they could have attacked America, and I wasn’t willing to allow that.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Murder needlessly? No. And I wouldn’t do it without information, without a reason why. But I’m not normal, Tony, I’m not back to being a normal soldier. When I rescued you from that hellhole—“ Bucky’s hand tightened around Tony’s and the younger man made a soothing noise, capturing Bucky’s now free hand with his.

“When I rescued you, all I could think about was hurting those bastards. I wanted every single one of them to die violently, no easy passing, no gentle walk into the light. I realized I’m not that same guy, but I’m worse in some ways. Now, all I can think about is if they succeed they hurt you. And I will _destroy_ anyone who tries to hurt you.” Bucky snarled, his eyes lighting even in the low light of the moon.

Tony felt something pang in this chest at the words. Maybe it was harsh, maybe it was not something that he should find as hot as he did, and yeah, maybe it would be something to bring up with a therapist one day. But at the moment, all Tony could think was it was proof of just how much Bucky loved him, even after his cruel words.

He reached out, grabbing a hold of Bucky’s shirt, bunching the fabric in his fists as he hauled the man close, pressing their mouths together roughly. Bucky responded instantly, thank god, his hands rough when they landed on Tony’s hips, yanking and pulling until Tony was straddling him. He nipped and bit at Tony’s lips, tongue sliding slickly over Tony’s own. Tony yanked back, keeping Bucky at bay when he tried to kiss him again. Bucky shot him a confused look, leaning backwards slightly.

“I wanna—Bucky, can I—Ah, fuck.” Tony swore, shaking his head.

For once in the entirety of his _life_ , Tony Stark didn’t know what to say.

“What, baby boy? What’cha want?” Bucky asked, one hand stroking slowly along his side.

He inhaled deeply once, letting it out slowly and biting his lip before speaking.

“I wanna…I wanna fuck the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky jerked and made a low sound, his hands spasming where they rested on his hip and ribs. He shook his head and opened his mouth a few times before swearing darkly.

“Tony, baby boy, no fucking way. It’s dangerous, it’s not safe.”

“I’m sick of being **safe**!” Tony burst, shaking Bucky slightly with his hold on the man’s shirt. Bucky opened his mouth but Tony cut him off.

“No! Bucky, I know you wanna be gentle with me, I get that. But I am twenty-one years old! I got raped five years ago, I’m done with people treating me with kid gloves because of it! I still wanna be your little slut, still want you to fuck me like I’m just a whore. Buck, don’t you remember how fucking good it was when you spilled those pheromones?” Tony whined, licking a stripe up Bucky’s throat and grinning at the mans groan.

“Yeah, and do you remember how badly I freaked the fuck out the next morning?” Bucky snapped, shoving Tony back and glaring at him. “Tony, who I am when I’m the Winter Soldier—that man I become—I don’t want that anywhere near you.”

“But I do! I want you to just lay claim to me, show me who I belong to.” Tony deliberately ground into him with a slow roll.

“Baby boy—fucking hell…give me a second. Just—move and let me think.” Bucky snapped, shoving at Tony until the younger man tumbled to the side, hopping off the rock to stride around the clearing.

He paced like a caged animal under Tony’s careful gaze, alternately pulling at his hair, his clothes. Bucky yanked the lighter from his pocket but didn’t pull out a cigarette, instead flipping it back and forth between his hands, clicking it open and shut. Finally he stopped, his back towards Tony who had curled up on the rock, holding his knees to his chest, chin perched atop them.

“Look,” Bucky began roughly, keeping his gaze on the river in front of him. “I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t, Tony.”

“You won’t, even if you become him. I know you, J. You love me, every part of you does. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have held me in that chopper.” Tony said, rubbing his hands up and down his shins anxiously.

“If I do this…Tony, it will change _everything_.”

“I know. I know, Bucky, but who the hell says change is always bad? Change brought us together. Tragedy, death, sadness and pain, we built our home on overcoming all of those. I trust the Winter Soldier, and I love him just as much as I do you. How could I not love a man who would search to the ends of the Earth for me? How could I look into the face of a man who would bust apart my enemies with his bare hands and say that I don’t love him just as much as I do my husband?”

Bucky swore low, his shoulders sinking and for a moment, Tony was terrified his little monologue had made the decision for Bucky, in the negative that is. But the man simply shook his head and planted his hands on his hips, tilting his head back to gaze at the sky.

“Promise me, Tony. Promise me you will remember that I love you through this. That if things get too out of hand you’ll say this to me. Remember this, Tony, okay?”

Tony nodded though he knew Bucky couldn’t see him, focusing so much on listening he imagined if he tried just a bit harder he could hear his dad and Steve talking back at the house.

“If I flip, if it gets too much, hell if I say something you don’t like, you say this Tony. It doesn’t have to be loud, doesn’t have to be emphasized in any way. ‘Time cleans all slates.’ Can you remember that for me, Tony?”

Tony bit his lip when Bucky turned to lock eyes on him at the last sentence, nodding and repeating the phrase in his head until it had burned into his mind. He needed to know the why. Usually a safeword was just that, a word. Why an entire phrase?

“Why do I say that, Buck? I will, I promise, if I need to. But I want to know why?”

Bucky chuckled and shoved a hand through his hair, scrubbing at it before replacing his hands on his hips.

“Have you ever heard of memory conditioning?”

“Uhh—“ Tony searched through his memories until he recalled seeing the phrasing in an old psychology textbook. “Yeah, the use of something as a trigger to bring back or hide memories that could otherwise do damage to the psyche.”

“Words can be a trigger.”

Tony swallowed hard at the implications once understanding kicked in. That Bucky needed a trigger to snap out of being the Winter Soldier meant it was practically another personality within his husband, hiding in the shadows and waiting for a trigger to emerge.

“So then, if that shuts you off, what turns you on?”

Bucky smirked at his words and Tony flipped him off, grinning back. His husband strode close, situating himself in between Tony’s thighs where he sat on the edge of the rock. Bucky stroked a slow hand down the front of his chest, hooking two fingers underneath Tony’s belt.

“You turn me on, baby boy.” He growled and Tony rolled his eyes, batting away his hand.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be serious here. What’s the phrase? Or is it a word?”

“It’s a phrase. When I tell you, do not say it until you’re ready to get fucked. Who I am, when I’m the Winter Soldier, is rough. I won’t think of anything except taking what I feel is mine.”

Tony groaned low in his throat at the thought, shivering with anticipation and nodded.

“Yeah, okay, yeah. Sounds perfect. God, I can’t **wait** for you to fuck me. What’s the phrase? Er…wait. Can you say it? Will it turn you on?”

“No. If it was programmed like that, I’d be able to become the Winter Soldier whenever I wanted. It has to be someone else saying it. Remember, Tony, not until you’re completely ready.” Bucky warned, and Tony nodded once more, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s hips and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Got it. Tell me, Buck. I’m ready.”

“Alright, fine. ‘Hell is empty, the devil is here.’ Got it?”

“Okay, are you ready? I’m ready, but are you ready?” Tony asked, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple as the man nodded and buried his face in Tony’s neck.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, ignoring the throbbing behind his zipper and instead stroking a slow hand through Bucky’s hair. They stood like that for a long moment, until Tony felt a little bit of the tension drain out of Bucky. He could feel the man hard against him, so it’s not like he didn’t want this. But this other man, this soldier he became, was obviously someone that Bucky wasn’t comfortable with. Tony wanted Bucky to accept himself, and love every single part of him, and he was fairly certain Bucky couldn’t do that until Tony proved to him that no matter what he wouldn’t be rejected. With that thought in mind, Tony dropped his head until his lips brushed Bucky’s ear, inhaling before whispering.

“Hell is empty, the devil is here.”

Instantly, his lover’s body went lax before settling into itself once more. There was a purpose to Bucky’s stance now, a sort of coiled energy. Tony drew back, Bucky’s head coming up in time to meet his gaze. He almost squirmed at the look in Bucky’s eyes. There was the blankness he’d seen before, but this time there was a ferocity in them. Tony imagined if he’d ever gotten close to a crouching tiger, this would be how their eyes would look.

“Bucky?” He asked nervously, swallowing hard at the man’s smirk.

“Still me, baby boy. Better me, though. Much better. You wanted a soldier, wanted a rough fuck. Don’t tell me you’re getting scared.” His husband answered, voice not dead, per se, but rough with a hollow undertone.

Tony shook his head and licked his lips, inching a bit closer when Bucky pressed the palm of the hand he’d hooked in Tony’s jeans onto his cock. He moaned and arched when the man ground his palm in a slow roll, bringing a chuckle.

“Aw, lookit how fucking desperate you are. Wanted this bad, didn’t you? So goddamn needy. Can’t believe I let you go this long without putting you on your knees like you need.” Bucky growled, fisting his free hand in Tony’s hair and pulling him into a hard kiss.

Tony moaned and bucked into his husband’s hand before whining when Bucky used the grip to switch their positions, yanking Tony from the rock and leaning back against it instead. He shoved downwards, Tony’s knees buckling as if by command, until he was kneeling at Bucky’s feet, looking up. Bucky grinned darkly, resting one hand on his belt buckle and running a slow thumb over the leather.

“You look hungry, Tony. Want me to feed you my dick? Let you swallow it down?”

“Yes, yeah, please, Bucky. I want it. Want you to treat me—“

“Like you’re my little cumslut whore? Like all you’re good for is a desperate hole to shove my cock into?”

Tony whined and nodded, pulling against the hand Bucky still had fisted in his hair. Bucky’s wedding ring was shining in the light of the moon and the reminder that he’d _married_ this incredibly hot, incredibly perfect man made him shudder in happiness. Bucky grinned at the movement and tilted his head back, the stretch bordering on painful but not quite.

“Unbutton my pants, baby boy, and take my cock out. Wanna feel that hot mouth of yours around me.” Bucky growled, and Tony wasted no time in working on the belt and zipper, almost hitting himself in the head with the buckle of the belt in his haste.

Bucky chuckled and leant back, removing the hand that had lain on his belt and using it to brace himself on the rock. Tony moaned once he’d gotten Bucky’s cock out, biting his lip at the feel of its weight and warmth in his hand. God, he’d never get over just how _good_ Bucky tasted. Never really had that musky taste or anything bitter. With that thought in mind he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, steadily sucking his cock deeper and deeper into his throat. Bucky groaned above him, spreading his legs a bit wider and moving his hips in little aborted half-thrusts.

“Fuck yeah, that’s good. Mmm, you suck cock like you were _born_ to do this. So goddamn hungry for it.” Bucky’s words sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, making him moan around the inches he’d gotten into his mouth already.

Bucky moved his other hand to Tony’s head, shifting his grip so he fisted the hair on either side of his head, his thrusts getting stronger now.

“You think I could fuck your throat? Think you’re enough of a slut that I could just open your throat up around my cock like I do your ass?” His lover asked and Tony nodded against his hold, sucking harder.

Bucky grunted at the increase of pressure before stepping closer, crowding his legs against Tony’s body, tilting his head back to the correct angle. Tony’s only warning before Bucky jerked his hips forward was a slight tightening of his husband’s fists. He choked on the first thrust, gagging and drooling around Bucky’s cock, before he relaxed his throat and let Bucky thrust freely. While Bucky thrust into his throat again and again, sometimes holding Tony’s nose to his stomach until Tony was gasping for air around his cock, Tony tore at his pants, pulling out his own erection. He pumped it frantically, half-way to orgasm just from the rough treatment Bucky was giving him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Your throat’s so fucking good. Here goes some memory replacement therapy.” Bucky muttered the last words, jerking Tony off his cock and catching it with one hand, fisting it quickly.

Tony barely had time to shut his eyes before he felt the first splash of warmth across his face. Unlike what he had assumed, that the act would bring up memories and make him flip, it actually calmed him in a way. Made him feel cleaner, that Bucky was erasing whatever last bit of dirt was inside him from that awful trauma years ago. He opened his mouth on a moan, swallowing when one of the spurts hit his tongue. Bucky’s hand finally released from his hair and Tony opened his eyes, his arm halting as he stared up at his lover. Bucky reached down and ran his hands through a line of cum on Tony’s cheek, dragging it into his mouth, Tony eagerly sucking on his fingers.

“Such a good little boy, good little cumslut. S’all you’re worth, you know? Just a whore who gets the privilege of wearing my cum every once in a while.” Bucky ground out and Tony’s arm reflexively spasmed at the warmth that spread through him at the words.

Bucky looked down further with a curious expression, before narrowing his eyes and fisting a hand in Tony’s hair once more.

“Were you jerking off, Anthony?”

The question was posed in a low tone, sharp like the edge of a knife, the danger behind the words making Tony’s shake. He nodded, not trusting if his brain would even be able to formulate the correct order of responding words with the thick lust-fog covering it. Bucky let him go for a moment, doing his pants back up, before squatting next to him, his thighs surrounding Tony’s body. The genius let out a gasp of shock and arousal when Bucky’s hand caught his throat, palm pressed into his larynx and fingers digging bruises into his jaw.

“I don’t recall giving you permission for that.”

“I’m so—I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry, I was just so turned on.” Tony whimpered out, only kept from pumping his cock once more by the intense desire to please his husband.

“You were turned on? That’s not a very good excuse, cocksucker. And so what, if you’re out somewhere and you get turned on, what will you do? Go sniffing around for the nearest dick willing to get inside your ass? Just bend over and wait for someone to come slide into you?”

“No! Would n-never. Want you, want only you.”

“That’s fucking right you want only me. I’ve ruined your ass for other cocks, fucked you stupid so many times. You know how hot that is, baby boy? When I leave you this drooling mess on the bed? Haven’t even done all I wanna do with you yet. I wanna fucking _wreck_ you Tony, just like I told you I was going to all those years back.” Bucky gave his head a little shake at the first sentence, leaning in to suck a mark into the side Tony’s throat, right in the middle where the claim would be obvious.

“W-What do you want to do? To me, I mean?” Tony stuttered out, biting his lip and whining when Bucky suddenly let go of his throat, standing once more.

“Tell you what, baby boy, since you were _so_ good at sucking my cock, and you’re wearing my cum like a fuckin’ champ, I’ll give you a little present.” Bucky said, shifting his weight and feet until one leg was slightly in front of the other, his back against the rock once more.

Tony felt a hot rush go through him at the motion, and the memories it brought up. Was Bucky really going to let this fantasy play all the way out? At the thought, he had to bite back a whine and grip the base of his cock tightly to avoid spilling onto the ground. Tony didn’t want this to end so soon, or with that type of ending instead of the amazing one he thought Bucky was offering.

“A present?”

“Yeah, Tony, a really nice present. Why don’t you rub against my leg until you cum.” It wasn’t a question and Tony hastened to comply, straddling Bucky’s foot and stacking his arms on the man’s thigh, thrusting his hips forward.

The feel of Bucky’s worn pants rubbing over his cock made Tony moan like a porn star, biting the fabric in front of him between his teeth. He heard Bucky chuckle, too lost in his own world of thrust-retreat-thrust-retreat that he didn’t register the man sliding fingers into his hair until Bucky fisted his locks once more.

“Aw, look at the little cockslut. So cute when you hump my leg like that. Just like a bitch in heat. Bet you’d look fucking gorgeous with a collar on you, baby boy. Would get you one too, big nice shiny one, use it to drag you around, tie you down bent over with your ass in the air. Wanna do that, Tony. I wanna tie you down and just fuck you all goddamn day, see how much cum I can fit in your ass before it all just starts spilling back out.”

Tony cried out into the material, eyes tearing up from the immense pleasure, hips still working furiously as he pushed himself towards orgasm. Bucky yanked his head back until he was looking him in the eyes once more, wiping another stray bit of cum from Tony’s temple. His movements against Bucky’s pants had rubbed some of it off and Tony had the sudden naughty thought of Bucky ordering him to lick it off.

“W-What else? Oh, god, so close, Bucky.”

“Close, huh? Of course you are. Needy little fucks like you never take too long. Still wanna bruise you, baby boy. Leave pretty little handprints all over your hips, your ass, Maybe I’ll fuck you up against the wall when we get home. Always wanted to, but never wanted to hurt you. Now though, now that I know just how slutty you get for it, I won’t hesitate anymore. Dumb little fuck, I should have just asked you if you wanted to be a whore. Should’ve known. That time you asked me to slide in along with your dildo—mmmm. Got no idea how often I jacked off thinking about it. Such a good boy, my good boy. You gonna come for sir, good boy? Gonna scream my name?”

Tony rolled his hips harshly against Bucky’s pants once more before doing just that, screaming Bucky’s name into the silence of the night, fingers biting into his husband’s thigh. Bucky groaned and yanked Tony up by his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss and reaching around him to grab his ass. He used the handhold, never breaking the kiss, to lift Tony and turn, the younger man jolting when his bare ass hit the slightly cool rock. Tony wrapped arms and legs around his lover’s shoulders, pulling back only slightly to press their foreheads together, looking into eyes that were still as fierce, but nowhere near as dead.

Hard to be after an orgasm though.

“Time cleans all slates.” Tony whispered into the air between them, watching with fascination as warmth slid back home like the changing of a microscope slide. Bucky flushed slightly after blinking a few times, gathering Tony close and pressing a kiss to his throat.

“You alright? God, I was so rough.”

“Yes, and I fucking _loved it_.” Tony replied, unwilling to let Bucky slip into the same hole he’d gone into after the pheromone incident.

Bucky chuckled and pressed another gentle kiss to the sensitive skin he’d gnawed on earlier, laving the skin with a gentle tongue.

“You’re a strange kid, kid.”

“Yeah, and you married me. So what’s that make you?”

“Insane, I guess. So…we’re good?” Bucky asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes, brow drawn in concern.

“No, we are most certainly not.” Tony replied, grinning to soften the words though Bucky’s face still fell.

“What—Did I do something wrong? Say something?”

“Not at all. But you have been gone for three days—three days Bucky! Do you _know_ how much sex we missed out on? You have a lot of catching up to do, Mister Barnes.”

Bucky laughed and swung Tony into his arms in a bridal carry, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Well then, Mister Barnes, shall we head home?”

Tony grinned and flushed at the words, feeling right and truly happy for the first time since the kidnapping.

“Yeah, Bucky, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I think that "Well then, Mister Barnes, shall we go home?" is the cutest line I have ever written in the history of ever! Writing it makes me want to do the one-shot where Bucky calls him that the first time ever! xD I am just as much a geek for my writing as anyone else lol  
> (Is that pathetic? I think so....but I accept it.)


	9. Testing Phase (A.K.A Bucky and Howard are Both Assholes, But It's Only Okay For One of Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony runs into more than a few snags during testing, gets sassy with everyone around him, and lies to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a humorous chapter! This is probably gonna be the height of humor for the next few, getting into the more serious chapters now :( Regardless, as always, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Steve’s not coming?” Tony asked his dad, craning his neck but still failing to see the blonde in case he was hovering in the staircase or something.

Howard crossed to the massive holo-display, tapping in a few things on the screen, shaking his head.

“No, said he had a doctor’s appointment to go to.”

“Oh, another one?” Tony and Howard both turned at the sound of Bucky’s voice, Tony licking his lips at the sight of Bucky dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top clinging to his torso, clearly fresh from a post-workout shower.

“Another one?” Tony asked, and Howard shrugged once more, leaning in to move a few things around.

“He’s had a few lately, said that SHIELD just wants to make sure Erskine’s formula isn’t doing any damage as he ages. They’ve got damn good medical equipment, best in the country. I should know, I designed it. So if anyone could find something weird, it would be them.”

Tony h’mmed under his breath at the words, but simply shrugged it off in the end. If his Dad wasn’t worried, it was unlikely Tony should be. He ran his fingers through Astro’s fur, patting him once on the top of his head before signaling the pup to move from the testing area. The dog obeyed with a lick to Tony’s palm, rounding to receive a pat from Bucky before curling up under the holo-display. Thankfully, he’d gotten used to them. As a puppy, he drove Howard nuts when the man was trying to work on equations by trying to jump up and eat the displays.

“Alright, are we ready?” Tony asked, receiving a nod from Howard as the man reached over to switch on the video camera.

Bucky strode over to scoop up the fire extinguisher sitting by a bank of computers, taking his designated spot to the side of Tony. Tony nodded and backed up a few steps, the metal boots on his feet awkward since he hadn’t had much time to get used to them. Holding the bulky controls that were connected via thick wires wasn’t helping his balance much either, but he had to get used to this if he wanted his plan to work.

“Okay, let’s do this right.” He said, looking into the camera and taking one more step back into position.

“Start mark, half a meter, back and center. Bucky, look alive. You’re on fire safety. Just remember it’s easier to screw a rare steak than a charred one. Okay, activate hand controls. We’re gonna start off nice and easy, gonna see if 10 percent thrust capacity achieves lift.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Howard’s call broke Tony from his concentration and he looked over at the man, blinking in confusion.

“What’s whoa?”

“Tony, we have no idea how much power we need. Why don’t you start with a little less?”

“You gotta run before you can walk, pops. Besides, that’s like telling a starving man he should only eat one piece of the pizza, because he doesn’t know how hungry he is. It’s only 10 percent!”

“And if it flings your ass through the ceiling?”

“It’s not like we can’t afford to fix the roof.”

“Tony, your dad’s been doing this longer. Maybe you oughta listen.” Bucky broke in and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sweetheart, I get that you’re trying to be helpful, but given your past experiences in the lab, please just man the fire extinguisher.”

Bucky’s glare had Tony wishing he’d phrased his words a little less harshly, but he building a metal suit to _fight crime_. He didn’t want to be nice? He didn’t have to be.

Besides, he could always suck Bucky’s cock to make up for pissing him off.

“Okay, re-activating hand controls. Starting with **10 percent** thrust capacity.” Tony ignored his father’s disgusted noise, bending his knees and, after receiving Howard’s nod of clearance, hit the button that activated the boots.

Instantly his world shifted as the boots engaged, Tony only barely recognizing the fact that he’d flipped upside down before he slammed into the low wall of the observation area, tumbling from there onto the floor. He landed hard with a groan, his back teeth rattling from the impact. Thankfully, nothing seemed broken. Tony got his forearms under him and went to push himself up when suddenly the ice cold foam of the fire extinguisher surrounded him. He sucked in a shocked breath, shoving himself upward and glaring at Bucky who stood next to him with an innocent smile.

“Bastard.” Tony muttered, shoving himself off the floor completely, sticking a finger out towards Howard as he limped back to the testing pad.

“Do **not** say I told you so. Let’s do it again.”

“Alright, fine. But Tony?”

“What.”

“I did inform you thusly.”

Ah, that’s right. Howard Stark was an asshole. Mustn’t forget that.

***************************

“Okay!” Tony said, back in a new set of boots almost two weeks later, Steve, present this time around, sitting cross-legged on a nearby couch with Astro in his lap. Even if he seemed a bit distracted, he’d been ecstatic to be invited down to see what they were doing so Tony wasn’t too concerned.

“Okay, day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. I am a big walking mass of bruises that my horrible husband will not massage for me—“

“Because you deserve every single one of them.”

“—But I am not giving up. For lack of a better option, said neglectful spouse is still on fire safety. Mostly due to Steve’s unwillingness to participate in what he calls ‘science shenanigans.’ Seriously,” Tony said, turning to point at Bucky accusingly, the older man lifting an unamused eyebrow in return.

“If you douse me _again_ and I am **not** on fire, I will divorce you and leave you penniless.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and snorted, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘yeah, and then come crawling back begging for dick.’ Tony chose to ignore both the words and the throb underneath his zipper as he looked at Howard for the, now familiar, confirmation nod before glancing down.

“All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1 percent thrust capacity. Ready?”

Tony braced himself and hit the buttons, breathing out a sigh of relief when he merely floated a few inches off the ground. He released the activation switches after a few minutes of maintaining the height, making sure to mentally note which position holding his body in kept him most stable. Clanking back onto the floor, he stepped back a step to regain his balance and saw Bucky surreptitiously move the nozzle of the extinguisher, tracking his movements.

“Please do not _follow me around_ with it either, because I feel like I’m gonna spontaneously combust!” Tony reprimanded, Bucky grunting and setting the thing down with a clank, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then what would you like me to do, Anthony?”

The growl in Bucky’s voice had the hair on the back of Tony’s neck standing up and he saw, from the corner of his eye, even Howard poked his head out from around the holo-displays to look at Bucky in surprise. He swallowed and adjusted his tone to something more polite.

Because, despite what people think, Tony really did not want to be single. Mostly because he loved Bucky more than he’d ever loved anyone on this planet, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Also, a little bit because poets could write odes to the things Bucky could do with his cock.

“Just stand down, please. At ease soldier. If something happens, then come in, okay?”

Bucky gave a sarcastic salute, boosting his ass up onto the lab table he had been standing in front of. Tony gave him a broad smile that Bucky returned with a smirking huff, blowing him a kiss before centering himself once more.

“Okay! Let’s bring it up to 2.5 percent, shall we?”

“Tony, too big of a jump.” Howard said, typing in a few things on the holo-displays, adjusting capacity levels.

“It’s a 1.5 percent jump!”

“Oh, just like it was ‘only 10 percent!’?” Howard mocked back at him, Tony grinding his teeth to resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out.

Asshole. Right.

“If Tony’s willing to take that risk, he should be allowed. He’s the one wearing them, Howard. He’s got a better idea of what he can and can’t do.” Steve interjected calmly, looking from Howard to Tony.

The young genius grinned widely at him, mouthing a thank you as Howard rolled his eyes and re-set a few things before giving him a reluctant confirmation nod.

“Okay, and three, two, one.”

Tony hit the switches once more, hovering a bit higher this time, more like feet instead of inches. He was doing fine until he leaned, and the movement of his body started to pull him off the training pad.

“Tony! Goddamnit!” Howard cursed, as Tony flailed as sedately as he could, trying desperately to ease himself back to where he started out.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. It’s—Okay, no, this is not where I want to be!” Tony yelped as he started drifting towards the edge of the lab, wincing as the lean his body fell into started drifting him directly over the line of cars parked there.

“Not the cars, not the cars!” He muttered under his breath, hearing Bucky groan behind him.

“Tony, if you fuck up my baby, I will trade you in as payment for a new one!” He threatened, and Tony couldn’t help but shoot a glare over his shoulder, jerking back to attention when the motion sent him moving forward more quickly.

To his utter terror, he realized he was drifting towards where Astro lay curled up in his dog bed, head lying on his paws, watching the scene with interest. Steve must have noticed it too because before he could blink, Steve was crouching in front of Astro, shielding him with his body as Howard and Bucky yelled for him to move his ass.

Tony flung out his hands in a last ditch effort, the repulsors he had developed to use instead of those bulky controls magically stopping his descent and making him glide gently backwards. He winced as he went over the cars once more, as well as over a table that held all their coffees, upending every single cup.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Hey, could be worse! Could be worse. Okay, yeah, here, we’re fine. We’re good.” Tony said, drifting back to the landing pad and killing the boots power.

He clanked down with more force than he expected, tripping backwards for a few heavy steps, arms pinwheeling to keep his balance. Tony looked to his right with a grin only to see Bucky had raised the extinguisher into his lap, still sitting on his ass on the table, and had the nozzle pointed directly at his face.

“Ahhh! No! No!” He screeched, holding out a hand to stop the man who honestly looked a bit disappointed at the fact that he didn’t get to douse him once more.

Bucky Barnes was also an asshole.

 

But he was a sex machine asshole, so the latter description could be forgotten occasionally.

*******************************

“Seriously, baby boy, you gonna tell me what in the hell you’re building down there?” Bucky asked, in between laying sucking kisses and nips along the bottom of his stomach and top of his belt line.

Tony spread his legs a little wider to let Bucky move more freely within them, groaning at the mash-up of sensations. Bucky kissing and biting him was curling pleasure through his stomach, but the position was making his sore back throb in ways Tony was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to feel for another decade or so.

“I told you, military armor that can be fit onto a person like a suit.” He responded, reaching under the blanket to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, grinning at the grunt Bucky gave before laying a low kiss right above his dick.

“Yeah, well, I work for one of the best military agencies on the planet and I haven’t heard anything about any suits.”

Tony floundered for a moment, not even considering that Bucky would have access to that type of information as part of SHIELD’s Special Ops. He was saved by Bucky sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in a move that never failed for have Tony moaning. Even as he quieted and let himself fall into the cozy lust fog that settled as Bucky lazily sucked and licked at his cock, as if he had all the time in the world, Tony’s mind raced. He couldn’t tell Bucky he was building a suit of armor to go fight crime, he and Howard had sat down and discussed it post-hospital release and agreed they would only tell Steve and Bucky when it became wholly necessary. Neither liked the idea of keeping secrets from their husbands, but they also didn’t like the idea of Bucky and Steve screaming at them about being reckless and irresponsible.

“It’s—ah, fuck, right there—Air Force issue only. After all, pilots and whatnot. Mmmm, yeah, Buck. Love your mouth. So good.” Tony moaned, rolling his head against the pillow as Bucky swallowed around the head of his cock, fist pumping around the base.

He drifted into orgasm gently, like sinking into a warm bath, panting and sweaty in the aftermath. Tony reached down and drew Bucky in for a lazy kiss, grinning at the taste in his mouth. Maybe other guys might find it weird to kiss someone who just blew them, but to Tony the mingling of their tastes in Bucky’s mouth was as much a claim as the dog tags around his neck.

Bucky settled next to him after taking a swig of the Gatorade sitting on the bedside table, running absent fingers around the edge of the arc reactor. Tony shivered as Bucky’s fingers swept from tissue that was alternately nerve-dead and incredibly sensitive. He still needed to work on finding an alternative power source, but he and Howard were making it work for the moment and focused on the suit. They had time before it became an issue.

“Just hope you’re being safe. Don’t like seeing my baby boy bruised up.” Bucky murmured, leaning down to sweep aside his dog tags with a gentle motion and press a kiss to the reactor’s center before tilting his head up to give Tony one as well.

Tony smiled against his lover’s lips, not pushing for a deeper kiss or a twining of tongues but rather kissing chastely for a long while, reveling in his presence. They hadn’t had a chance to do this since Tony had gotten back, between inventing and fixing the company and working on the suit, Tony barely had time to eat and sleep let alone spend time with his husband.

“I missed you.” He murmured against Bucky’s lips, the older man sighing and settling once more, lying on his back to let Tony drape himself over him in a position that didn’t hurt the reactor.

“I missed you too, baby boy.” Bucky replied, running gentle fingers through Tony’s hair as the genius pressed light kisses to his chest.

“Hence the ‘Pepperony incident’?” Tony teased, Bucky groaning at the mention of the nickname Steve had given Bucky’s jealous freak-out once he’d been told all the details.

“Sweet God, I apologized to the woman and let her drag me around for _four hours_ to every goddamn clothing store down that damn strip. Good thing I’m married to a man because I literally could not look at another pair of heels or a skirt by the time I was through. And I’d like to point out; I carried all those damn bags because we didn’t go back to the car until _after_ we were done. I’ve lugged telephone poles for boot camp that didn’t hurt my arms as bad as fifty pounds of shoes and cashmere did.”

Tony laughed into Bucky’s chest at the man’s disgruntled tone, shifting gently against him and yawning. Man, it was a good thing Bucky had agreed to get a blow job in the shower, because at this point Tony wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay awake the whole time.

“Sleep, Tony. I know you’re exhausted.” His soldier murmured and Tony nodded, tilting his head up for another light kiss.

“Mkay. Love you, Buck.”

He barely got to hear Bucky’s returning ‘love you, baby boy’ before he drifted off, safe and comforted and content in his husband’s arms.

 


	10. Pushing Up The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark feels what it's like to be free, and pushes up his plans just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack. Okay this sort of went a little more off-the-beaten-path than usual for this story, in reference to following along with the Iron Man movie, but I couldn't very well have Tony all flirty with Pepper yknow? So I hope you enjoy it and hopefully come next chapter we maybe even get a little Rhodey POV :D

“Okay, are you ready?”

Tony looked over at Howard, shifting inside the armor that was already covering his body. His father moved around a few things on the holoscreen before nodding, pushing the HUD glasses a bit higher on his nose. He moved out from behind the screen just as the helmet came down on Tony’s head, blocking out his vision momentarily. The darkness made him shiver within the armor, though not because of any bad memories or claustrophobia. He knew that being in the armor, being in a tight spot, was going to be something he would have to get used to, so he’d made some…life changes to get used to the idea.

Which, in simple terms, meant these past few weeks screwing around with Bucky in closets and shower stalls and complete darkness. The slight thickening of his dick was making him slightly re-think his genius plan, at the moment. Talk about Pavlovian responses.

“Ready, pops? JARVIS?”

“Ready.”

“At your service, sir.”

“Alright, engage Heads Up Display.”

Tony blinked as the darkness disappeared, eyes adjusting to the sudden vision. He grinned at the sight of Howard shifting in front of him, a frown on his face as he tried to get used to seeing from Tony’s eyes, the view from his glasses exactly what Tony was seeing. A wicked thought ran through his head and he moved his head from side to side quickly, Howard blinking before yanking the glasses off and glaring at him.

“Goddamnit,  Tony. Do not make me throw up.” He swore and Tony grinned, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“Alright, alright. Hey, JARVIS, while my dad tries to not upchuck lunch, will you load all preferences from the home interface?”

“Will do, sir.”

Tony stepped down from the platform while Howard shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding the glasses back on. He was moving slightly, trying to adjust to seeing what Tony saw as well as what he could see through the glasses. For a brief moment, Tony realized just how awesome his dad was, not only able but willing to put himself through what was no doubt going to be a series of really bad migraines so he could help Tony out. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to somehow show his father how grateful he was to him but before he could get any words out, Howard shook his head one final time before tilting his head up slightly.

“Alright, JARVIS, let’s start the virtual walk-around. Can you please import preferences and calibrate the virtual environment?”

“Certainly, Mister Stark.”

Tony twisted and started striding through the lab, unable to wipe off his giddy grin as he looked over all the information popping up superimposed over everything he looked at, from the angles of lab tables to the weight-bearing of the wheels on the cars. He almost started bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child, seeing more information pop up as Howard and JARVIS started discussing various things. Tony had the sudden urge to go, to fly, to explore this newfound freedom. The suit that had been comfortable and provided protection was now a way to escape, to be himself, for once in his life to not be under the thick scrutiny of the media and his family and the board.

“Alright, not a bad first run. Let’s power down and begin diagnostics.” Howard said from behind him, and the idea of stepping out of the suit, of settling with less when more was possible, had Tony holding up a hand.

“Actually, JARVIS, run a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control and link it to my dad’s earpiece.”

Howard yanked off the glasses once more, leaning out from behind the holoboard he’d stepped behind with an absurd expression on his face.

“Tony, do not tell me you’re thinking of doing something stupid. There are still _terabytes_ of data we have to process before actual **flight** is—“

“Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk, Dad. So either you can watch and listen and let me not get arrested my first time out, or I can run with JARVIS. Not that you’re not a wonderful option, Jar, just figured my pops would want to be a part of this.”

“I understand completely, sir.”

Howard planted his hands on his hips and shook his head, muttering under his breath. Tony could have sworn he heard Howard call him a very nasty word in French but he cheerfully ignored him, edging towards the garage entrance that JARVIS had oh so helpfully opened. Howard finally blew out a breath and slipped the glasses back on, grabbing his earpiece from the table and hooking it in before stepping behind the holoboard.

“Fine, brat, I’ll keep an eye out. Go.”

Tony grinned and turned towards the opening, hearing Howard count down and taking off the moment the last number left his mouth. He sped out of the garage, flying high and marveling at the sights. As he watched the amazing sight of lights and people and the world going on underneath him all he could think about was hauling Bucky out here one day, clutching him close, maybe even popping up the faceguard and having a silly, stupid, playfully romantic kiss hovering in the sky.

“Handles like a dream.” He mumbled, twisting and dodging some birds in the air, before hovering over the city, looking down.

Tony made his way towards open air, straightening his body to shoot upwards once he’d reached it. He was far enough away from the festival at the pier now that he could do this safely, and he was determined to push the very limits of what this suit could do.

“Alright, pops, let’s do some field testing. What’s the SR-71’s record?”

“Current Operational Ceiling for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet. But it doesn’t matter because you need to get your ass back here, Tony.”

“Yeahhhhh, I will! After this.”

He added more thrust, shooting further and further up and grinning wider at the feeling of being free, being above it all. Tony shifted within the suit as it suddenly began to feel heavier, blinking at the shake of his screen.

“Pops, what’s going on?”

“Potentially fatal build-up of ice occurring. Tony, get your ass back down to Earth. **_Now._** ”

“Can’t. Gotta go higher, Dad. I gotta see how far I can go!”

“Tony! Tony, goddamnit, you need—“

The HUD suddenly cut out along with the audio as Tony felt the thrusters give out under the heavy ice. The suit started to tumble downwards, Tony gritted his teeth at the way he flipped and spun.

“Dad! We got iced! Deploy flaps! Dad? JARVIS?” Tony called, and yet there was no answer from either.

He cursed and moved desperately, reaching down and straining, hitting the automatic release for the flaps to break his descent. Within moments the ice was all either broken away or melted off, everything re-engaging once it was gone. Tony winced at Howard’s screaming as the audio and HUD kicked back in suddenly.

“—and then Steve’s gonna fucking murder **_me_** like somehow it’s my fault you can’t listen worth a good goddamn. I like getting laid Tony so you better fucking **answer me**.”

“Didn’t need to know about your sex habits, pops.” Tony quipped, shaking off the fear that had grabbed ahold as he fell and heading towards home.

“Tony! Son of a bitch, are you alright?”

“Fine. Coming home now.”

“Jesus Christ, if you do that again I’m going to beat the shit out of you, do you understand me?”

Tony grinned at the relief in his father’s voice, audible even through the harsh words. He hovered over the roof, already going over the things that could have gone better and things he wanted to improve on in the suit. Tony couldn’t wait for the finished product, to show off what he and his father had created to Bucky and Steve.

“Kill power.” He said off-hand, already ready to walk down to the lab and start running tests.

The suit’s power cut off and Tony fell…through the roof. He let out a strangled yell, hearing Howard start swearing in his ear as he smashed through the grand piano in the entertaining room and finally came crashing to a stop down in the garage. His faceplate popped up as Steve looked up from where he had been working on his bike, blinking over at Tony in surprise. Tony raised a weak hand and gave him a wave.

“Evening.”

 

The look on Steve’s face would be hilarious later…after the bruises had healed.

*****************************

“You look fantastic.”

Bucky gripped onto Pepper’s waist to avoid getting whacked in the face when she jerked and tried to turn, brushing a kiss onto her cheekbone. She exhaled quietly, pressing one hand into her chest and mock glared at him.

“You scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?”

He took the glass from her hand and deposited it neatly on a passing waiter’s tray, turning her into his arms. Bucky brought one of her hands up to his shoulder, grasping the other in the air as the band started another slow song. He indicated the men standing a few feet away who he had just escaped.

“Avoiding yet another conversation about how the military youth of today is shitty.”

Pepper huffed out a laugh and made a sound low in her throat, head twisting to look around as they rocked slowly. Bucky pulled back slightly to quirk a brow at her, smoothing a hand down her side and grinning at the way the delicate silk caught on his callouses.

“This is a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you. A friend bought it for me.”

“Must’ve been apologizing for something pretty big.”

“Oh yes, he was…quite the ass.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and Pepper laughed, before cutting it off abruptly when she looked to the side and saw the group of socialites staring at them. He followed her gaze before gripping her hip once more, squeezing to bring her attention around and frowning at the pinched look on her face.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Oh, no.” Pepper let out a dry laugh that matched her sarcastic tone. “No, I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss’ husband in a room full of people I work with wearing a dress with no back.”

Bucky laughed and shifted his fingers around to run gently up her spine, grinning at the way she glared and smacked at his shoulder.

“You look great, you smell great. And technically you’re still in control of the company as acting CEO. Though I could fire you, I think I have that right still.”

“Tony won’t be CEO, Howard doesn’t want it, and you wouldn’t last a day.” She remarked dryly and Bucky gave an offended huff.

He was, surprisingly, having a lot of fun despite neither Tony nor Howard being there. A quick glance over to his left told Bucky that Steve was still chatting with a group of older women who, from what he’d gleaned passing by on his way to accost Pepper, were huge art fanatics and loved his work. He’d been a bit perturbed when the invitation to the annual Stark benefit for the Firefighter’s Family Fund hadn’t included Howard or Tony but when he’d told Tony the man had simply grinned and kissed him, telling him he had plans with his dad that night anyhow.

Bucky had almost thought about not going, especially given that Maria Stark was slithering around here somewhere and the rumors that would no doubt start flying the second he and Steve arrived together were enough to give Bucky a migraine. But Pepper had called and told him _someone_ from the family needed to come and Steve had told him if he made him go alone Bucky was going to be waking up to Steve ripping out his chest hair.

“I think I’d do fine. I made it in the army, remember?”

“Oh, yeah? What’s the security code to enter the CEO office?”

“Uhhh…” Bucky racked his brain, the numeric code being told to him a few times before he managed to saddle Pepper with the CEO position during his husband’s absence.

“Eight.”

“Eight? You’re missing a few other digits. Do you know your social security number?” Pepper asked with an arched brow and Bucky shrugged, moving his hand from her hip for a moment to point at the new tags around his neck that SHIELD had issued.

“Don’t need to. I have it hanging from my throat.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and then stiffened as a group strode by towards the bar, not even trying to hide their staring. Bucky shot them a look that had them all hurrying away before pulling back and hooking a thumb over his shoulder towards the open balcony doors.

“How about some air?”

“Air, yes. Air is…fantastic.” Pepper mumbled and he smiled softly at her unease, taking her elbow and leading her outside.

Once they reached the ledge Bucky braced his forearms on it, staring out into the night as Pepper tried to regulate her breathing next to him. He shot her a look once she’d calmed, arching a blow at her flush.

“Are you going to have a panic attack? Because I only know the military way to fix those and it includes telling you you’re being female genitalia and shaking the shit out of you.”

Pepper swatted at his arm and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bucky inhaled slightly, smiling at the smell of her perfume. He loved being friends with Pepper, one of the reasons he’d felt so much like an ass when he’d snapped was because if he lost Pepper he lost both a friend and a sister. It was nice, in a way, to be able to cuddle up to a woman and it not be at all sexual. Just because he was married and loved his husband dearly didn’t mean Bucky didn’t like playing with a girl’s hair when they laid their head on his chest or feeling soft curves against his side instead of compact muscle.

“Natasha’s gone. Some conference for her boss.” Pepper said, by way of explanation and Bucky blew out a breath, nodding.

Ah, shit, that’s right. Natasha was actually a SHIELD agent, just like he was, but she’d told Pepper she was some PA for a big wig. It was important to keep that going, as Natasha had told him in no uncertain terms by pinning him to the sparring mats with a knife through the shoulder of his shirt. Bucky straightened and threw an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head as he pulled her close.

“I know it sucks to have someone you love missing during stressful times, doll. But think about it this way, when she gets back the stress will have died down and you can focus completely on the sex.”

Pepper let out a tiny laugh, swatting at him as her face flushed. Bucky joined her, the weight of the past months finally lifting slightly. He squeezed her one last time before letting her go, gesturing inside.

“Want a drink?”

“God, yes. I would like a vodka martini, please. Very dry with olives. A lot of olives, like at least three.”

Bucky laughed and nodded, making his way inside and to the bar. He ordered her martini and a whiskey for himself, folding a tip into the jar just as he felt a presence come up beside him. Bucky tensed and turned, expecting someone to want to drag him into another conversation. Instead he found Steve standing there with a smile that looked a little worn around the edges.

“Rough night?”

“If I have to hear one more person tell me they love my art and then admit they’ve never seen a piece of mine I am going to smash this glass on their face.” Steve said, his mouth never breaking from the smile as he raised the glass he held slightly.

Bucky laughed and picked up his and Pepper’s drinks with a nod to the bartender. They passed by her, Bucky silently depositing the glass in her hands without interrupting her conversation about the stocks with some old men who he vaguely remembered seeing at the one board meeting he’d attended. They stopped over by a lounge area, leaning up against the low wall that separated it from the dance floor. Bucky took a sip of his drink and opened his mouth to suggest they cut out early when a familiar, and wholly unwelcome, voice cut through the music and chatter.

“Mister Barnes, Mister Stark!”

He saw irritation flash across Steve’s face and rolled his eyes, turning to see Miss Brown making her way through the crowd towards them.

“Miss Brown.”

“Christine.”

“I’m pretty sure you went to Brown.”

Her mouth pulled into a moue of irritation at his snark before it was wiped clean when she planted her hands on her hips.

“You two have a lot of nerve showing your faces here. Can I at least get a reaction from you?”

“Keep talking the way you are and you’ll get a hell of a reaction.” Bucky snapped, his nerves wound too tight with recent SHIELD missions and Tony’s secrecy about his new project to tolerate her attitude.

“I was talking about your husband’s company’s involvement in this latest atrocity.”

Bucky exchanged a bewildered look with Steve who shrugged and made a flippant gesture.

“Look, Christine, they simply put our names on the invitations. We didn’t have anything to do with the décor or set-up—“

“I almost bought Tony’s speech, you know?”

Bucky tightened his grip on his glass, glaring at her.

“Every damn thing in that speech was real. If you’ve got a point I suggest you make it before you find yourself wearing Steve’s Cosmo.” He said, shooting a look at where Steve was white-knuckling the flamboyantly pink drink Bucky had given him hell for liking more than once.

“Is this what your company calls accountability?” She snapped, yanking pictures out of her bag and thrusting them in their direction.

Steve took them, draining the last of his drink and setting the glass on the wall. They flipped through them with increasing speed, each image of weapons and destroyed homes and frightened people more enraging to Bucky and horrifying to Steve than the last.

“When were these taken?” Bucky asked tightly, looking up at the woman who had a frown on her face.

“Yesterday. It’s a small town called Gulmira, awfully close to where Tony and Howard Stark were held captive.”

“Tony hasn’t approved any shipments recently.”

“Well, his company did.”

“Well, he isn’t his company.” Steve snapped, shoving the pictures into his jacket and stomping off towards the exits.

Bucky shot the woman one last disgusted stare at her victorious expression before following after Steve. Whatever conversation Steve was headed towards wasn’t going to be a good one, and Bucky needed to make sure the kind hearted artist didn’t do something drastic.

 

Like beat someone’s face in again.

********************************

“What’s going on in Gulmira?”

Tony blinked as Steve tossed a handful of pictures across the table, dropping his spoon back into the bowl of cereal as he scooped one up. He saw his dad do the same and they quickly made their way through the images, the disgust on Howard’s face no doubt matching his own.

“I didn’t approve anything and Pepper wouldn’t without going through one of us. I have no idea how in the hell they keep getting our weapons.”

“You know **exactly** how, Howard. They’ve got a mole in your company.” Bucky said, slamming a fist down onto the breakfast island to punctuate his words.

Howard crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, leaning back into his chair slightly and bringing one hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“Impossible. I cleared all of them out with the last sweep—“

“Do not be so goddamn naïve, Stark!” Bucky barked, making Howard nail him with a glare at the harsh tone.

“You wanna re-think that tone, Barnes?”

“You wanna get your head out of your ass? Your company is double-dealing under the table and we’re not talking Glocks with the serial numbers scratched off. These are literal weapons of mass destruction.”

Tony scooped up another picture, swallowing hard at the sheer amount of weaponry in glossy HD. His mind was already racing, trying to figure out how fast he could get to Gulmira, how fast he could be there to help these people. He and his dad had finished crafting the armor while Steve and Bucky were at the benefit, it would be ready by the morning. If he flew out early enough, he could possibly get back before Bucky even—

“Barnes, I don’t know what the hell you expect for me to say. I’m not aware of any dealings period going on right now. Anything that’s happening is without my knowledge or consent.”

Howard’s sharp words seemed to evaporate their husbands’ anger, Bucky slumping down and focusing on the pictures, Steve dropping his forehead onto Howard’s shoulder. Tony shot his father a look, trying to telegraph his idea to push up their little revenge plan a bit. Howard nodded in understanding, carding a gentle hand through Steve’s hair. When he spoke once more, his voice was softer, less tense.

“Look, Buck, you’re a soldier. I know it’s eating you up to be connected to a company whose weapons are doing damage to innocent civilians. But we’ll find a way to fix this, alright? For now, let’s all go to bed. It’s been a long day for everyone.”

Everyone nodded, Howard shooting Tony a meaningful look that meant he agreed with whatever Tony had planned before striding out with an arm wrapped around Steve’s waist. Tony deposited his bowl in the sink, already trying to calm himself back down before he strode to Bucky. He dropped a kiss between his husband’s shoulder blades, running his hands down the stomach of Bucky’s military jacket. His lover captured them, bringing one up to brush a kiss over his knuckles.

“I hope everything works out like your dad says it will, Tony.” He said with finality, turning to brush a kiss over Tony’s forehead.

Tony smiled down at him, returning the gesture before pulling him to his feet, leading the way to their own room. Already the necessary adjustments to be made before he flew out tomorrow were spinning through his head and he squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Buckaboo. I have a feeling it will all work out just fine.”


	11. Betrayals and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony Stark gets his revenge, and Bucky Barnes hands out his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Graphic depictions of incredibly rough consensual sex. Including: belt-whipping, face slapping, and derogatory language. In no way shape or form do I advise anyone ever treat a rape victim in this manner, it is triggering and can lead to a complete breakdown. However, in this scenario it is all fully consensual and enjoyed by both parties.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for the long break guys, this took for freaking ever because of the reasons above. I hope you guys enjoy it and we'll be back to following along the movie script in the next installment!

Bucky Barnes had seen a lot of, for lack of a better descriptive term, fucked up shit in his lifetime. He’d seen women raped and beaten inches from his sniper’s nest, he’d seen children run towards his humvee with rifles more than half their size, he’d seen innocent men get their hands cut off for trying to feed their families. But Gulmira…it was a pile of hell.

He crawled a little further forward on the rooftop he was lying on, adjusting the scope on his rifle. Bucky gritted his teeth at the sight of the men being rounded up by thugs, something vicious and dark coiling in the back of his mind when one small boy tried to cling to his father and was thrown back for his efforts. He hated being a sniper in these situations, privy to sights others didn’t see because they weren’t cleared. He locked the sight onto the bastard when suddenly there was an uproar that had him yanking away to look. In the middle of the group of terrorists was…the suit Tony had been building.

“What the…fuck.” He whispered to himself, watching the suit quickly take down the men, leaving all civilians safe and unharmed.

Bucky reached up to thumb his comm link open, keeping watch on the scene.

“Couslon, this is Barnes. Come over.”

“Coulson here, Barnes. What’s the issue?”

“I have unidentified personnel in my hot zone.”

“Friendly?”

“To the terrorists, no. No threatening movement towards civilians. In fact,” Bucky lowered his glasses a bit on his nose to double-check his eyes weren’t deceiving him. “Personnel just delivered the leader to the people and flew off.”

“We do not have clearance for anyone but you. No one else had clearance period.”

“Confirm. Not one of ours?”

“Not one of anyone’s. No one is reporting any personnel in the area.”

Bucky growled as thoughts started to swirl in his head; Tony’s reluctance to explain the suit, his reaction over Gulmira, how he and Howard had spent an unusual amount of time in the lab last night…

“Permission to abandon post? This mission is FUBAR.”

“Permission granted. Get back to your relay point, mission scrubbed.”

Bucky scrambled from the roof, slinging his rifle across his back and sliding smoothly down the same drainage pipe he’d scaled to reach his position. As he jogged towards his relay point, Bucky fished his phone from his pocket and dialed Tony, pressing the phone tightly to his ear.

“Bucky-bear!”

Bucky winced at the distortion in the background, plugging his index finger into his opposite ear.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Uh…in the lab?”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky snapped, pulling his glasses back up when the SHIELD copter started throwing up sand as it descended. “Why does it sound like you’re out driving?”

“Uh…gotta go, baby doll. Rhodey’s calling. Love you!”

“Tony! Do not hang up on me, you little—Goddamnit!” Bucky snarled when the line went dead, hoisting himself up into the chopper and slamming the door closed.

Coulson and Clint gave him amused looks as he shouted abuse at his phone, punching in Rhodey’s number and lifting it back to his ear. It took a few rings before the man answered, voices shouting in the background.

“Barnes?”

“Rhodes. Where the hell is Tony?”

“I don’t know. He told me he was jogging in a canyon or something. Look, Barnes, I don’t have time for this. I have a situation in—“

“Gulmira, right? Few clicks from Tony and Howard’s previous captivity?”

“How in the hell? Barnes, does SHIELD have a UAV in the area unreported?”

Bucky lifted his head and spoke to Coulson who shook his head with a frown, pulling up information of his tablet to double check.

“We’ve got nothing.”

“Well, we’ve got something and it’s about to be taken down.”

Bucky gritted his teeth at the dial tone in his ear, tossing his phone across the cabin, Clint catching it with a small smirk. The sniper bounced it up and down in his hand, quirking a brow at him.

“Fight with the hubby?”

“I will wrap your large intestine around your throat and use it to crush your larynx.” He replied, keeping his voice perfectly calm and even and watching Clint flinch behind Phil in response.

Bucky kept himself still and centered the whole flight home, his heart only jumping when his phone rang once again. He took it when Clint tossed it back and swiped his thumb across the screen.

“Barnes.”

“Barnes, your boy just destroyed one of my Raptors! It’s him in that fucking un-manned UAV!”

“I know.”

“You know?!” Rhodey practically shrieked in his ear, Bucky letting his head thud back against the wall as rage bubbled within, turning his stomach. “You knew Tony was working on something like that and you just **let** him?! What, did you think he wasn’t going to use it on something stupid?! Do you even _know_ your husband?”

“Apparently not.” Bucky answered, ending the call and letting his phone fall into his lap.

He was in a dangerous headspace right now, and talking to _anyone_ wasn’t a great idea. Tony had lied to him. Not only lied, but did it straight to his face. And Bucky had bought it. Of course he had, what reason did he have to think Tony, the boy he’d fought for and held and suffered with, would purposefully deceive him? He could feel the rage and betrayal coiling inside him, pushing him deeper and deeper into the persona he locked away as the Winter Soldier.

The chopper stopped finally, coming to a soft landing. Bucky jumped out, striding towards SHIELD HQ to be debriefed when Coulson stopped him.

“Barnes. Your de-activation trigger.”

He curled his hands into fists, not ready to deal with this situation in his normal psych.

“Can you not?” He asked quietly, making the request to stay under for the first time in forever.

Coulson crossed in front of him, looking him up and down before locking eyes. Bucky knew his face was expressionless, eyes probably even more so, but Coulson was a hell of a reader. He probably saw something anyways. The man sucked his teeth for a moment before gesturing up and down his body.

“Who else can snap you out?”

“Tony. And Steve.”

Coulson folded his arms, looking pensive for a moment. He nodded sharply before holding up a hand when Bucky started to go around him.

“If you do something stupid, we’ll send Clint and Natasha after you.”

“If I do something stupid you won’t find me.”

With those words, Bucky strode around the man, heading inside. He was ready to get the debrief over with, head back to the house and…

Deal with the little issue he had.

*************************************

Tony yelped as JARVIS started to disassemble his armor, pinching and pulling it apart.

“Hey!”

“It’s a tight fit, sir. The more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.”

The man flailed as the machine threw off his balance, rearing backwards and yelping once more at the pinch at his shoulders. He really wished he had made his dad stay and help him, but Howard had dinner plans with Steve and Tony hadn’t wanted to interfere, especially given how often Steve was gone.

“Be gentle, this is my first time.” He whimpered as his thigh got jerked forwards.

JARVIS quipped at him once more and Tony ignored him, rolling his eyes and trying to relax to quicken the process. He really wanted to get out of this stuff before—

“What’s going on here?”

Bucky got back.

Tony twisted his head to see Bucky looming in the doorway, standing perfectly still, observing with a dark look. Hmm, mission must have gone bad then. Whatever it was. Bucky was a secretive bastard when it came to SHIELD crap. He offered the man a guilty smile.

“Let’s face it…this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and observed for a few more moments. Once Tony had been removed fully he straightened and strode towards the man, stopping once Bucky held out a hand. He didn’t speak, but Tony took quick notice of his posture and the stony look on his face. Was it possible he wasn’t really looking at Bucky right now? Everything from his clothing to his eyes said the Winter Soldier had come for a visit but that didn’t make much sense. Bucky had never come back still in that persona.

“Bucky bear, what’s—“

“Clean up, go wait for me in the room.” Bucky said shortly, before turning smoothly and climbing the stairs.

Tony waited dumbfounded for a moment before springing into action, racing up the stairs and heading towards their room. Shit, shit, shit. Was it possible Bucky had gotten sent into Gulmira? That he’d talked to Rhodey?

Sonofabitch. This was bad. This was very bad. He already felt like shit that he’d lied to his husband’s face about the suit, to have Bucky find out about it would be complete crap. Tony tried to calm himself as he massaged shampoo into his hair in the shower, letting the rush of water rinse it away. Maybe Bucky was just super horny? That happened sometimes, especially if a mission went sideways. Maybe he was just ready for some down and dirty screwing since they were the only ones home?

Tony grinned under the spray at the idea, sure it was that. There was no way Bucky would know he’d been doing anything other than taking the suit out for another test drive. Yeah, he wasn’t blind, he’d probably seen the bullet holes, but Tony could explain that away with telling him he was testing flight capabilities post damage. More lies and it sucked, but if Bucky found out what in the world he was doing Tony had absolutely no doubt he would beat his ass.

Not that Tony couldn’t find enjoyment in that but not really something he was sure Bucky wanted.

He hopped out of the shower and dried off quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist and snatching another to scrub at his hair as he exited the bathroom. Tony came to a stop when he saw Bucky standing on the balcony smoking, keeping his back to the room. He grinned and tossed the towel aside, hitching the one around his waist a bit higher before striding over with a grin. His grin faded a bit when Bucky tossed the cigarette over the balcony ledge and came inside, closing the doors behind him and adjusting the shades.

“Awww, I was gonna be all cute and wrap my arms around you from behind and maybe hump you a little.”

Bucky didn’t even crack a smile, staring at Tony with such emotionless eyes Tony wasn’t sure his earlier idea of no one snapping Bucky out of the Winter Soldier was far from the truth. He frowned and watched as Bucky paced around like a tiger, opening his mouth. Never hurt to be sure.

“Time cleans—“

Bucky spinning to nail him with a glare had Tony pausing, blinking in confusion at his lover.

“No.”

“Uhhh…no?” Tony echoed dumbly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“No. No, you’re gonna use that when you need to. Right now, we need to talk.” Bucky snapped, still pacing back and forth, never taking his eyes off Tony.

The billionaire nodded, swallowing hard as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Talking was never good. Bucky talked sometimes, but generally he tended to be a stone wall about shit, especially anything that made him mad. Oh, he was explosive if you pushed him to that point, but quiet, fuming Bucky was much more dangerous than one that was screaming.

There was some truth to the idea you could trust a barking dog more than you could a quiet one with a wagging tail.

“What do we need to talk about?” He asked slowly, and Bucky stopped in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you really going to play fucking stupid with me, Tony? Me, of all people?”

Son of a bitch.

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, looking up at Bucky through lowered lashes.

“You found out about the suit.”

Bucky made a disgusted sound low in his throat and planted his hands on his hips. Tony became acutely aware that Bucky hadn’t stripped out of his SHIELD uniform, and was still dripping with weapons and tools of the trade, all neatly hidden in a black field suit. The uniform had always turned him on before, always made him jump Bucky the first time they got alone, but now it was a symbol. His armor versus Tony’s vulnerability while he was naked.

“Yeah, I found out about the fucking suit. That you _lied_ to me about, Tony. Not only lied, but you lied to my **face**. Multiple times!”

Tony groaned and propped his elbows on his knees, head dropping into his hands. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything, when Bucky spoke once more, voice dangerously rough and low.

“My off switch is your safe phrase.”

He nodded before he fully processed the words, crying out when Bucky fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head backwards, forcing his gaze upwards. His lover’s eyes were burning with righteous fury, whole face a mask of ice and immovability. He was, at once, the very man Tony had fallen in love with and a complete stranger.

“You don’t get to act upset and frustrated, Tony. You fucking did this to yourself. What? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

“No!” Tony yelped, shifting so the pull wasn’t quite so harsh. “No, I was going to tell you. I swear I was, Bucky! I just…I wanted the time to be right when I did.”

“How’s the time now?” Bucky snapped, releasing his hair but pinning him in place with his glare.

Tony lowered his gaze, and glared at his lap instead when the rough treatment made his cock stir to life. Damnit, that fucking shame kink he had was going to get him killed.

Unless…

“What do you want, Bucky?” He asked suddenly, planting his hands on his knees and looking up at the man. “Wanna spank my ass? Punish me for being a bad boy?”

He wasn’t expecting the slap across the face, though it was more sound than pain, a warmth setting in as Tony bit back a moan. Hurts so good had never been more right.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Beat your stupid fucking ass for being a spoiled little brat. You’re an adult now, Tony. You don’t get to be a stupid fucking playboy anymore.” Bucky snarled, hands going to his belt.

Tony licked his lips, wondering if Bucky would fuck his throat or just go straight to fucking him when he left it hanging open and gestured for Tony to turn. He got up slowly, a questioning look on his face before obligingly spinning around. Tony braced flat palms on the bed and bent forward slightly, jumping when a hand cracked down on his ass without warning, the towel offering little cushion. He couldn’t bite back the moan that slipped out when the pain set in, shifting his weight and leaning a bit more forward. Bucky huffed out a rough sound from behind him and Tony bit back a grin.

“Remember what happened last time you spanked me?” Tony teased, and was unprepared when Bucky planted a hand in the middle of his back, shoving him flat onto the bed.

“Guess I’ll have to use alternative methods.”

Tony opened his mouth to ask what in the hell Bucky meant by that when the sound of a belt clearing loops sent a shiver down his spine. The sound thickened his cock further, Tony biting down on his lip as he heard the soft swish of Bucky swinging the leather back and forth.

“Stop light color.”

“Uhh…green.”

“Green, what?” Bucky asked, his hand landing on Tony’s ass once more.

Tony searched his mind desperately before coming to a sudden realization and burying his head in the bed, folding his arms around it.

“Green, _sir_.”

Almost instantly after the words cleared his mouth he heard the swing of the belt before a line of fire spread across his ass. Tony inhaled sharply at the sting, huffing out a breath when Bucky yanked away the towel, leaving him completely exposed.

“You’re a spoiled fucking kid.” Bucky said, leaving another line across his ass, higher up this time.

Tony nodded in agreement, earning him another whack, this time almost on top of the first one, the actual pain bringing tears to his eyes.

“I don’t want your opinion. I don’t want to hear another fucking word from your lying mouth.”

 _Smack_.

“I trusted you, Tony. You know how fucking hard that was for me?”

 _Smack_.

“Can’t believe I was so stupid. Thinking you had changed at all from that punk little fuck I met years ago.”

 _Smack_.

“Do you understand just how dangerous what you did was? You put yourself in danger.”

 _Smack_.

“You put our _family_ in danger.”

_Smack._

“You put all those innocent civilians in danger.”

_Smack._

“You are a selfish—“

 _Smack_.

“Arrogant.”

 _Smack_.

“Childish.”

_Smack._

“Idiot!”

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

After the last smack landed Tony was too far gone to speak in the silence that fell, panting raggedly into the blanket, hands fisted, tears streaking down his cheeks and cock hard enough to hammer in nails. It hurt, but in a good way. The pain in his chest at the words and across his ass at the swings of the belt washing away all the subterfuge and strain he’d put on the relationship. He deserved it, and more if Bucky so chose, and in some way he wanted it too. He wanted Bucky to do this, wanted him to put him in his place, make him think about his actions and how they affected people.

A tether for the real world, after the way Tony had been floating around in a haze since the abduction.

A warm palm landed on his ass, tracing over the welts with rough callouses and nails in a way that had Tony humping the air and gasping for air. Bucky’s warm weight came down over his back, the slow movements of his hands continuing as he spoke into Tony’s ear.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?”

Tony knew it wasn’t just a question for his understanding. Bucky was also giving him a chance to speak, a chance to snap him out of his Winter Soldier persona and back into the husband he loved. But Tony had fallen in love with the Winter Soldier just as much as he had Bucky, accepting both sides of the coin, and wanting both of them in his bed.

“I saved people.” He snapped, keeping his voice deliberately snobby. “Fuck you and your opinions. I did what you _obviously_ couldn’t do. Without me, those people would all be dead.”

Bucky let out a low chuckle, something dark and, if Tony was being honest, a bit scary. Not enough to make him safeword, but enough to make him shiver with anticipation. Bucky reached around to fasten a hand around his throat and flip him, Tony coughing against the tight hold. He hauled Tony over by the hold to slam him up against the far wall. Tony hissed at the sting of his ass colliding with the hard surface then gasped when Bucky got right up in his face, crowding him backwards.

“I was there, you little shit. I was right there ready to save those people, and do it the _right_ way. You go in with your ready, fire, aim shit and you could’ve gotten all those people murdered!”

“But I didn’t!” Tony snapped out, struggling against the hold and relishing in the knowledge that he could fight all he wanted but he wouldn’t break Bucky’s grip.

Bucky growled and slammed him backwards into the wall, Tony whining as his head snapped back into it.

“It doesn’t matter that you _didn’t_! You could have, Tony! You need to fucking think about the shit that you do.”

“And what are you gonna do, huh?! Beat my fucking ass every time I disobey your orders, _sir_?!”

The slap across the face wasn’t completely expected but Tony could see it coming far enough to bite back the moan, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and locking eyes with Bucky’s. The soldier had the gaze of a demon, all dark intentions and fire, and as Tony watched his lips curled into a snarl and he slammed Tony backwards once more.

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m going to do. Fucking punk.”

“Then teach me a lesson, _sir._ Make me _want_ to obey.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and yanked his hand away, moving it up to fist in it Tony’s hair. He shoved down until Tony’s knees skidded onto the floor, the burn from the carpet echoing the ache in his ass at the shift of the muscles. He unzipped his pants smoothly, peeling the army issue pants and briefs back until he could free his cock. Tony hid a grin at just how hard his lover was, red and practically dripping pre-cum.

“Gonna fuck my face?” Tony quipped, not taking his eyes away from Bucky’s cock as the soldier gripped himself tightly, knuckles almost white.

 His mouth fell open in shock when Bucky stepped slightly closer and _slapped_ him with his cock. Jesus, that was…deliciously degrading. Tony snapped his mouth shut and shook his head when Bucky moved like he was going to shove his cock in, glaring up at the man in question. He wanted more, wanted it more roughly, Tony wanted…

He wanted to be **forced**.

Which was fucked up as hell and something his therapist would probably try to explain away, but he liked it and fuck anyone else’s opinion on what he liked.

Bucky looked down at him and growled out the word “color.”

“Green.” Tony responded, keeping his teeth clenched and barely parting his lips as he spoke.

In response, Bucky yanked harder on his hair and, when that failed to open Tony’s mouth, let go of his cock to smack his across the face once more. The burn actually did cause his mouth to fall open in shock and Bucky wasted no time thrusting his cock inside, Tony gagging on the sudden intrusion. He didn’t give him much time to adjust, just started violently fucking his throat, leaving Tony gagging, drool slicking down his chin and throat. By the time Tony knew for a fact he’d be raspy for the next week, Bucky yanked him back roughly, letting him go and throwing Tony off balance so he fell backwards onto his ass.

“What the fuck?” He rasped, swiping a hand to wipe away the spit, glaring up at Bucky.

God, like that, his lover looked every inch the deadly mercenary he was. With ice in his eyes, a hard form hidden under that uniform, and his thick cock hanging out from open pants, Bucky was intimidating and sexy and dangerous all at once. A visual representation of every adrenal trigger the human conscious had developed.

And all of those triggers were keeping Tony’s cock rock hard despite the rough treatment.

“You want me to treat you like you’re an adult? Want to be big, bad Tony Stark? Fine, then you can take it like a man.” Bucky snapped, reaching down to haul Tony up by his arm, fingers digging in so hard Tony would bet money there would be perfect finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

He practically _threw_ Tony across the room, the younger man slamming into the end of the bed and grunting at how hard he hit. Before he could even shove himself up, Bucky was on him, forearm across his shoulder blades pinning him down as the other hand reached between his cheeks. Somehow Bucky had gotten his hand slick with lube in the seconds he’d been separate from him and was working that lube into him roughly, stretching him so quickly Tony had to draw breaths in through gritted teeth. The shifting of his body made his ass ache, the muscles formerly abused by Bucky’s belt lighting up his nervous system every few seconds.

Tony arched up against Bucky’s harsh hold with a sob when Bucky leaned down to bite roughly at his shoulder, teeth sinking in and sending another white-hot wave of pain through him. He was close to being completely overwhelmed, brain starting to revert to its basic thought processes. Tony’s mind was one big jumbled mess of ‘please’ and ‘pain’ and ‘more’ and he bit his lip to stop from gasping those words into the air.

Quicker than they’d ever done before, quicker than Bucky had ever been comfortable with, the head of Bucky’s cock was nudging at his entrance, slick and hot and thick. He shoved deep at the same time he gripped onto Tony’s hair and shoved his face into the bedspread. Bucky set a punishing pace that ripped cries from Tony’s throat, every smack of his hips against Tony’s ass causing a reverberated ache to travel through his whole body. Within a few minutes of the harsh thrusting, Bucky gripped onto his hair once more and yanked his head up, Tony pulling in gasps of air.

“Do you fucking understand now? Understand why you can’t do that shit, Tony? Understand why you should fucking _listen_?” Bucky snarled, and Tony nodded as best he could, wailing with every movement of his husband’s hips.

“Yes! Oh god, oh god, oh god, yes. Yes, sir! Please, please punish me, sir.” Tony sobbed out, fisting his hands in the blanket as tears streaked down his face.

“You want me to punish you? Want to treat you like you’re a worthless little slut?” Bucky slammed in hard and wound his hips, grinding his cock brutally into Tony’s prostate. “Big, bad Tony Stark. Turns into a begging cockslut the second he gets home. Wonder what the world would think if they knew you let a soldier fuck you? Let some ‘soulless assassin’ bend you over and shove his cock up your ass, and you **like** it. Beg for it like you’re a whore who needs cum to live.”

“Sir, sir, I’m gonna cum. Oh god, Bucky. You’re gonna make me cum on your cock.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Bucky snarled, reaching down to grip hard on his balls, wrenching Tony back from the edge as surely as he had years ago on the phone.

Tony sobbed, his head hanging from the grip Bucky had on his hair, tears of frustration dripping down his cheeks as Bucky continue to fuck into him in a relentless rhythm. Every molecule of his being was screaming at him to cum, to release the tension, to just let go, but the grip Bucky had on him was preventing it.

“Please!” He screamed, and Bucky let go of his head to reach around and twist one nipple roughly, a lightning bolt of sweet agony traveling down in spine as he screamed once more.

“Don’t you ever fucking lie to me again.”

“No! No, never, never, never. Never again, sir. Sir, please. Please, please, Bucky, let me cum!”

He could safe phrase at any time but Tony knew if he waited a few more seconds he was going to get the best orgasm he’d ever had. Sure enough, Bucky released his hold on Tony’s balls and reached up to grab a hold of his other nipple, still thrusting roughly.

“Cum for me, baby boy. Cum for your soldier.”

Tony’s vision went white, the whole world disappearing in a whirl of rushing blood and screams as he spurted so hard he felt it hit his chin. Bucky fucked him through it before stiffening with a low growl, biting into Tony’s shoulder once more and making his spent cock jerk, Tony whining at the rub of his sensitive cock into the blankets below him. They lay there panting for a long while, Bucky collapsed over Tony’s back and mashing him into the bed before Tony’s mental processes came back online.

“Time cleans all slates.” He gasped out and he felt the tension drain from Bucky’s body, the man drawing back and pulling out of him slowly.

Tony huffed and flipped himself over, wincing at the pain lancing through his body and looking up at his lover. Bucky was looming between his thighs, hands on his hips as he panted, eyes roving over Tony’s form.

“No more lies?”

Tony shook his head and opened his arms up, Bucky coming down atop him to press a desperate kiss to his mouth. Once they separated, Tony reached up to toy with Bucky’s new dog tags that had fallen out of his shirt during their frantic coupling.

“No more lies. I promise.”

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked quietly, fingers tracing over the curve of Tony’s hip gently as the man nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m perfect.” Tony assured him, pressing kisses onto Bucky’s sweaty temple and holding him close.

“We should talk.”

“We should.” Tony agreed, ready to tell Bucky everything, if only to avoid getting his ass striped again until these welts healed.

After that, though, all bets were off. He couldn’t wait to do this again, maybe even talk Bucky into some ropes and whips next time. For now, however…Tony cuddled close to his lover.

“Shower. Then chat.” Bucky laughed at his words, licking over his teeth marks on Tony’s shoulder.

“Love you, stupid punk.”

“Love you, soldier-boy.”

 

 


	12. The Past Never Stays There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mole in the company, the details of the kidnapping are revealed, and Tony is a target once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********WARNING: This chapter deals with a rapist coming back into his victim's life once more, not a spoiler if you've seen the Iron Man movie, but if this is a trigger please feel free to skip this and the next chapter***************
> 
> I liiiiive. This chapter probably came the closest to making me want to stop writing that anything ever has. I love this story and the characters but this part in the movie had a lot of scenes that didn't involve Tony, so I tried to work around those as best I could. It unfortunately made the chapter a bit short, but the next few are going to be so action packed I hope it makes up for it. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey, are you busy?”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone that had Tony glancing at the computer to double check the connection before Pepper spoke once more.

“I’m the CEO of your company, Tony. I’m always busy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I need you to run an errand for me.”

Pepper huffed through the phone, but he heard her shuffling things around and moving. Tony grinned at her easy acquiescence, glad that he’d taken her in as a friend. The redhead was proving to be a valuable ally and a great person to chat with, someone who understood what it was like for a lover to be gone for long stretches of time.

“What do you want, Tony?”

“You’re going to go to my office and hack into the mainframe. You’re going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests.”

“Tony, I’m not good with computers—“

“I know.” Tony nodded to Howard, sitting across the lab, the man spinning to start typing on the keyboard in front of him, lines of code popping up on the display. “My dad’s sending you a lock chip to your phone. Hook it into the computer. It’s probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading.”

Pepper made a distracted noise, typing in the background telling Tony she’d already gotten in and was looking. He bit back a grin at her intelligence.

“You know, Pep, if I was into women—“

“We still wouldn’t be together, because I don’t like men.”

Tony huffed and strode over to where his dad was looking at the information Pepper was, watching as she went through file after file, looking for the information. No traces of any shipping manifests made Howard and Tony exchange suspicious looks, before a file popped up on the screen that gave them both pause.

“Tony, what’s Sector 16?”

“I…I don’t know, Pep. Pops?”

Howard shook his head and spoke up, talking loud enough that Pepper could hear him.

“Pepper, that’s not a recognized file. Pause the search for the manifests, crack that thing open instead.”

Tony watched as she maneuvered around, Howard helping a bit from his end, before pausing when the file spilled open suddenly, windows upon windows of information appearing on the screen. His stomach soured at the sight of arc reactor plans, designs for a more war oriented Iron Man suit. Howard leaned back and let out a breath of air, sounding like it had been ripped from his chest. A video appeared suddenly, Howard and Tony’s breath catching at the thumbnail. Pepper hit the play button after a long pause, and the content had Tony leaning heavily on his father’s shaking shoulder, swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat.

He and Howard were kneeling, those filthy fucking sacks covering their faces, while Cueball snarled at the camera. Halfway through, the audio translation kicked in and Tony clapped a hand over his mouth to fight back the urge to vomit all over the keyboard at the words.

“You did not tell us the targets you paid us to kill were the Stark men. As you can see, Obadiah Stane—“

“Oh my god.” Pepper’s breathy whisper sounded like it was spoken underwater, barely audible over the breath sawing in and out of Howard’s mouth.

“Your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Howard and Tony Stark has just gone up.”

The video stopped, and Tony stumbled off to the side, memories of wet warmth across his cheeks and the rancid smell of cum turning his stomach until he was bent over the trashcan in the corner, hurling up lunch. Pepper was talking in his ear but Tony couldn’t make out the words over the sounds of her moving around and scrambling for things. He ripped the hands-free from his ear, tossing it aside as he hit the dry-heaving stage, his entire body a shuddering mess clinging to the can.

Fingertips resting lightly on his shoulder brought his head around, Tony panting for breath as he took the handkerchief his dad held out to him. Howard settled next to him, stroking a hand up and down his back as Tony fought the shakes, scrubbing his mouth clean. A nudge to his arm had him looking up and, despite the situation, curling his mouth into a small smile. Dummy, one of the robots he’d built back when he was getting a hand for AI pre-JARVIS, was holding out a bottle of water and whirring at him with a distinct note of concern in his voice. Tony grasped the bottle and let himself fall backwards into his dad, drinking small sips.

“He—He’s supposed to be dead. Damnit, Dad, he’s supposed to be dead!” Tony gritted out, trying, and failing, to stop the shudders still wracking his body.

“I know. Tony, I know. I…I received information that he may not have truly died. But Phil said he’d take care of it! I trusted that and—“

“ _Why didn’t you tell me_?!” Tony screamed out, throwing himself away from where Howard was kneeling, clenching the water bottle so hard he felt the sharp edges of the plastic bite into his palm.

He knew it. He fucking knew that was what Howard had been talking about on that fucking plane. Why didn’t he just demand his Dad explain it? Why didn’t he—

“What in the **hell** is going on down here?!”

Tony whipped around to see Steve storming into the lab, his whole body clenched and tight, jaw locked as he looked between them. One look at Tony’s tear-streaked face had him crossing the room at a dead run, pulling Tony into his arms and letting the smaller man bury his face in his chest. Tony inhaled sharply at the scent he’d come to accept as Steve; patchouli from his art work, the faint scent of Howard’s cologne lingering on his skin, and the sharp smell of peppermint on his breath. There was an underlying smell of antiseptic that Tony distantly recognized, but his thoughts were derailed by Steve’s furious voice.

“Pepper called me frantic, saying something about swearing she saw Obadiah when she was leaving Stark Industries. What is going on, Howard?”

Tony lifted his head from Steve’s chest to see his dad rise to his feet, shoving a hand into his hair and blowing out a frustrated breath. He pulled away when Astro nudged his way into the lab, bending down to bury his face in the dog’s fur, feeling very much like that same young boy he’d been.

“Howard Anthony, you answer me. Now.” Steve’s voice brooked no argument and even Astro shivered at the harsh tone, curling up in Tony’s lap and letting the man run slow fingers through his fur.

“Look, I thought it was a fluke. Phil called and said information they’d received indicated there was a slight possibility that the man they’d killed…wasn’t really Obadiah. That it was maybe a body double or something.”

“And you didn’t think to share this with me?!” Steve screeched, fisting his hands in his hair and nailing Howard with a glare that Tony was pretty sure could melt flesh.

Howard held up his hands in front of him and took a step towards his fuming husband, scowling back at the blonde.

“I thought it was fake! Clint’s the best damn shot I’ve ever seen, there’s no chance he would make that mistake!”

“Regardless, you should have—no, nevermind. No, we will discuss this later, Howard. Tony, are you alright?” Steve crossed and knelt next to him, a hand resting on his back.

Tony nodded and pushed himself to his feet, scrubbing his face.

“I’m….I’m gonna go find Bucky. We’ve gotta…we’ve gotta figure out what we’re gonna do. But right now, I—I want my husband.”

Steve and his father’s agreements were distant as Tony trudged numbly from the lab. Astro was a constant guiding presence at his side, pressing into the side of his leg until he reached his room. The dog pressed a wet nose into his palm before taking off back towards the lab, no doubt to mediate between Steve and his father. Tony pushed his door open, stepping into his bedroom just in time to see Bucky exit the bathroom, steam curling out from behind him as he scrubbed at his hair with a towel.

“Hey, baby boy. Thought you and your dad had stuff to do down in the lab?”

Tony opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to form words. His voice caught in his throat and all that emerged was an embarrassing squeak. Bucky frowned at him and dropped the towel on the floor, advancing on him with worry creasing his brow. Everything came tumbling back suddenly, Bucky helping him wash off, how disgusting he felt, writing those words on his skin when he believed they were true. Tony threw himself at Bucky, the older man catching him with a grunt and holding him close instantly. He buried his face in Bucky’s throat, clinging to his husband’s shoulders.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Bucky said softly, stroking a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Tony shook his head and curled tighter into Bucky, letting the older man lead him to the bed and settle atop it, allowing Tony to crawl into his lap. They sat there while for a long time, Bucky stroking a hand up and down Tony’s back and murmuring soft things to him until Tony could pull back, scrubbing at his face.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“He…Pepper found some files at Stark Industries. A-A video. Um, the people who kidnapped me and Dad. They—uh—they said that it was Obadiah who had ordered the kidnapping.”

Bucky’s face changed at the mention of the man’s name, shutting down, a darkness slipping into his eyes reminiscent of the Winter Soldier.

“That’s impossible. Unless he ordered it between the rape and the assassination, he wouldn’t have had time.”

“Pepper….she said she swore she saw Obadiah when she was leaving Stark Industries. And my Dad said SHIELD told him there might have—been a body double eliminated instead of him.”

Bucky’s jaw tightened at the news, eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths before opening them once more, looking at Tony.

“If it was, if it was truly a body double, then I’m going to murder the son of a bitch. I’m going to coat my hands with his blood, Tony.”

The words, whether it was the way they were growled or the intent behind them, sent a shiver down Tony’s spine and he buried his face back in Bucky’s throat, moaning low. Bucky chuckled and traced down his spine with light fingers, pressing kisses into his hair. He shifted under him, stiffening slightly, and Tony pulled back with a frown, curious about the change. Twisting around, he rolled his eyes when he saw the reason and climbed off Bucky’s lap, smiling at the sight of his dad and Steve lingering in the doorway.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve said back, tangling his fingers with Howard’s where they were curled around his waist.

“We need to talk about what our plans are now.” Howard said, Tony nodding and agreeing to meet them in the sitting room after Bucky dressed.

The soldier yanked on clothes quickly, before pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead and leading him to said room. Steve was settled between Howard’s thighs as the man smoked his way through a cigar, one hand buried in Steve’s blonde hair. They settled in similar positions, Tony curling up between Bucky’s thighs and relaxing at the familiar feel of his husband’s fingers stroking over his neck.

“We need to figure out what exactly is going on. I trust Pepper. If she swears she saw him, there’s a damn good chance she did. But he can’t get into Stark Industries anymore. Which means—“

“There’s a mole in your company. Like I fucking said.” Bucky snapped, his fingers tightening momentarily on Tony’s neck before relaxing and beginning the hypnotic stroking once more.

Howard glared at him and went quiet for a moment, before sighing and scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“I know. That’s obvious now and I’ll deal with that. We need to go to SHIELD, tell Phil and Clint what’s going on.”

“I’ll go with you.” Bucky said, Steve and Howard nodding. “I want in on it this time. I’m back in the field and I’d like nothing more than to rip that motherfucker’s heart out.”

Tony shivered at the vicious ferocity in his voice, leaning further into the cradle of his legs and grinning up at the man. Bucky was…the best thing that had happened to him. A fierce protector surpassing even Steve’s motherly instincts.

And going by the sheer rage lingering in Steve’s eyes, that was a feat to be admired

“I’ll stay here.” Tony said, wincing when everyone voiced their dissent immediately. He held up his hands for silence and waited until the murmuring stopped before speaking once more. “Guys, I’ll keep Astro here with me. I’ve got both Jar’s here, plus Marta. I just…I’d like to work on the suits a little more, maybe beef up the security for the house.”

Everyone went quiet for a long while before Bucky spoke up, a hand on Tony’s chin tilting his head back so their eyes met.

“You sure, baby boy?”

Tony nodded, smiling up at him. In reality, he was terrified. But he had to move past this. He was an adult now. A married man who’d lived through torture and kidnapping and even discussed the possibility of kids with his husband. He was Iron Man, as the tabloids had labeled him after Gulmira, and he didn’t have time to be dragged down by his memories any longer.

*******************

A couple hours later, once the rest of the house had left, Tony dropped down onto the couch, Astro curling up next to him. The dog had stuck to his side the whole night, like he knew something was going on. He stroked a slow hand through Astro’s fur, the dog huffing and resting his head on Tony’s thigh.

They sat like that for a while, until Astro started nudging him and fidgeting on the couch. Tony chuckled and stood, making his way over to the massive sliding glass doors. He slid them open and let Astro run out, closing it behind him and returning to the couch. Tony felt exhausted for some reason, no doubt because of the stress of the day. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch.

A ping going off brought his head back up and he reached for his phone lying on the table, thumbing it open and frowning at the message from his mom. Maria never texted him, preferring to drop in unannounced or call. He opened the message and felt something sour in his stomach. It simply said ‘I’m sorry’. He scratched at the arc reactor as he opened a message back up to respond. Tony whipped his head around at the sound of Astro barking, to see the dog _jumping_ at the glass doors, teeth bared and making a huge fuss.

“What in the—“ Tony stood, preparing to go over and let the crazed dog in, when a sudden wave of pain had him falling back onto the couch.

He gasped for air, all his limbs refusing to respond, the phone slipping from his limp grip and hitting the floor with a loud sound. Astro was still going nuts at the door, the heavy thuds of the retriever throwing his body at the glass echoing as Tony’s gaze bounced around. When it landed on a figure that stepped into the light, Tony’s breath caught and he felt his heart stop.

“You—“

“That’s right, Tony. Miss me?”

 


	13. The End Is Nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah is back and launching his attack, and Tony realizes what must be done is not always the happiest option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********WARNING: This chapter deals with a rapist coming back into his victim's life as well as discussion of the rape itself and non-consensual touching/kissing. If any of this is a trigger for you, for your own personal wellbeing I advise you skip the first part of this chapter down to the first line of asterisks that divides the POV's************
> 
>  
> 
> The beginning of the end. There's only one more chapter (I think) after this one, just to wrap everything up. I hope you guys enjoy!

Tony gaped at the sight of Obadiah stalking towards him, wishing that he could move, could run, could do any damn thing except fucking lay there. The man was thinner than he remembered, but it only made him look scarier, a more hungry and hunted look to his features. He heard Astro still slamming into the glass and wondered briefly where in the hell Jarvis and Marta were, hoping to god Obadiah hadn’t hurt them. The man waved the small device in his hand, Tony’s eyes following the movements as he stalked closer.

“Remember this? It’s a shame the government never approved it before you went haywire and shut down the weapons division. There are _so_ many applications for causing short term paralysis.”

He settled near Tony and Tony had a small panic attack, smaller than the massive one he was already having, when bile churned in his stomach at the nearness. If he threw up, he’d choke on it at this point. Swallowing back the bile, he glared up at the man who grinned in response.

“Ah, that wonderful look in your eyes. Fear. How has it been, Tony? Recovering from that? No doubt your fucking boyfriend helped you out a bit. I’ll get him too, you know. Him and your bitch of a step-whore and your Daddy. Oh, and the plans I have for Howard.” Obadiah’s grin darkened further and Tony swallowed convulsively, trying to fight off the nausea and focus on the man.

“No one is coming to save you, of course. Marta and Jarvis are out cold in the kitchen. Gas can be such a deadly thing, especially to people their age. And your nice computer? Which, remind me, I’ll have to get the blueprints for that too. The _damage_ that could be done from war weapons with artificial intelligence is practically making me giddy. But that computer you built? Well, your wonderful mother helped me with that. Of course, the poor bitch thinks I’m going after Howard, but that’s the price you pay for being such a vindictive cunt.”

Tony let out a small sob at the idea of his _mother_ being so willing to help Obadiah kill his dad. Of course, she didn’t know anything about the rape, but still…being so willing to kill his own father? A man she married? It explained…a lot actually, like her dropping by unexpected, the odd file he’d found in JARVIS’ mainframe. He’d brushed it off as something Howard had done and he never regretted anything more.

“You know,” Obadiah sighed, stroking a slow hand down Tony’s chest. “When I ordered the hit on you and Howard, I worried that I was killing the golden geese. But, you see, it was just fate that you both survived that. You had one last golden egg to give.”

He pulled Tony’s shirt up, the man’s heart racing at the motion. Tony felt all the breath escape his lungs when Obadiah shoved the dog tags aside before carefully unhooked the arc reactor and yanked it from his chest. Astro was still throwing a fit in the background and Obadiah raised his head to glare in his direction before looking back down at Tony. He held the arc reactor up in front of him, Tony practically being able to _feel_ the shrapnel heading towards his heart.

“Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us some of the most powerful weapons of the ages. Now, of course, that all changed when he met that little slut he wound up marrying. But that’s in the past.”

He turned the reactor around and around in his hands, eyeing it with a spark in his gaze that disgusted Tony. What Obadiah could do with the arc reactors power…with JARVIS’ power…the amount of lives lost would shake the world.

“Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as...Well, not as conservative as yours.”

Obadiah chuckled and Tony wanted to hit him, wanted to shake off the paralysis and beat the shit out of him. But the weapon was a Stark Industries weapon, and if he made something, he made it perfect.

“Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived.” The man mused and Tony’s heart dropped at the implications.

Pepper. Oh, god. He’d made her a target and all she did was do something for a friend. He’d made everyone a target, through his stupid actions. Tony was yanked out of his spiral when Obadiah laid a hand on his chest, fingering Bucky’s dog tags with an expression of rage on his face.

“I’m going to take great pleasure in torturing your cocksucker of a husband. Maybe I’ll strangle him with these. Wouldn’t that be fitting?” Tony felt tears well up at the idea of Obadiah getting to Bucky.

Logically, he knew the soldier could more than take care of himself. But right now, he was terrified of what would happen. He choked as Obadiah gripped his jaw and turned his head to the side, ripping the dog tags from around his neck. The loss was shocking to his system. Those tags were every representation of their relationship, and they’d gone through everything from Bucky first admitting he cared about him to the first time they made love to their wedding. He thought that would be it, that the nightmare would be over and Obadiah would leave him to die. Instead, Obadiah kept his grip on Tony’s face and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Tony wanted nothing more than to bite down when Obadiah roughly forced his tongue past unresisting lips, screaming internally at the fact that he couldn’t even fucking move his _mouth_ to avoid this. The man let him go after a long while and Tony gasped for air as best he could, glaring at the man and blinking back tears. Obadiah gave him a grin before standing and straightening out his suit before giving Tony a dark grin.

“I’ll be sure to tell Pepper that this is your fault. I’ll tell everyone this is your fault. I’ll ruin the image you’ve fought so hard to change. So, in a way, Tony, I’m still going to fuck you in the end.”

With those chilling words, Obadiah tucked the arc reactor into his pocket and strode off, whistling happily. Tony twitched, feeling some of the paralysis wearing off. He shoved and pushed, screaming internally at his body to move, to go. If he didn’t—if he couldn’t—everyone he loved was in danger. He had just thrown himself forwards, catching his body on the table when a loud crash had him struggling to twist his head around.

Tony’s mouth fell open at the sight of Astro shaking shards of glass from his fur, hopping towards him, trying to avoid the glass as best he could. He was amazed that Astro had managed to shatter that glass, it shouldn’t have been possible. But neither was his rapist coming back from the dead or living by shoving a reactor in his chest. He winced at the blood smears the dog’s paws were leaving behind before Astro was suddenly next to him, shoving at his body with his head.

Working together, Astro supporting him as best he could, Tony managed to drag himself down to the lab. His strength was waning quickly, pain lancing through his chest with every breath he managed to drag in. The world was slowly going black, noise fading and returning in a way that made his stomach turn. Astro was his only guiding presence, the warmth and feel of his fur grounding Tony in the real world.

Once they made it, he reached desperately for the box Pepper had given him as a gift. It housed the very first arc reactor, along with a photo taken at Bucky and Tony’s wedding, and was inscribed with the words ‘Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart.’ His fingers barely brushed it, and when he lunged with the last bit of his strength, he only managed to knock it further onto the table. He collapsed with a whine, flipping over onto his back and panting, fighting back the urge to sob. Everything was over, it was all done for him now. He couldn’t save himself, let alone saving anyone else.

Bring Iron Man, being a hero…was a fantasy. He was just a stupid kid. A stupid, helpless, reckless child. And he was going to get everyone he loved killed because of that.

A whir brought his eyes up and he huffed out a breath to see Dummy holding the box out towards him. He gripped it with one hand, almost losing his hold on it before Astro nudged it back into his hands with a whine. He shot the dog and the robot a look, letting a small smile curl the edges of his mouth.

“Good boys.”

**********************

Bucky shifted his grip on the gun and rolled his shoulders as he made his way towards the building where Sector 16 was located. Clint and Coulson were taking point, while Howard and Steve marched behind him, various agents surrounding them. He’d wanted to leave the two behind but Howard pointed out they needed his keycard to enter the building, and Steve simply got two inches from his face and said if they left him behind he was going to make Bucky’s life a living hell.

And considering Bucky had seen firsthand just how devious Steve Rogers could be, he wasn’t ashamed to say the threat scared him.

They’d outfitted both of them with pistols, though Steve had insisted on dragging along some god-awful, ugly circular shield painted with a gaudy red, white, and blue pattern. He had it strapped to his back and Bucky was going to interrogate him later about it, but for now he was focused on finding Obadiah Stane and murdering the bastard. He’d obviously scared Tony so bad the man had gone straight to bed, or so Bucky assumed given that the man hadn’t answered his text.

He’d had a bad feeling all night, but he brushed it off as the anger and disgust over Obadiah still living. Besides, if something had gone wrong with Tony, one of the Jarvis’ or Marta would have let him know.

They scanned the area before letting Howard through, the smaller man marching up to the door and quickly sliding his card through. He frowned when the keypad blinked red, sliding it again and again before making a noise of distress low in his throat, spinning to face them.

“My keys not working. It’s not opening the door.”

Phil nudged him out of the way, placing a small device on the door that had Bucky grinning. Steve leaned forward to examine it, and grunted in anger when Bucky grabbed him, tugging him backwards as Phil guided Howard away as well.

“What is that? Is it like a little device that’s going to unlock the door? How come I didn’t know about that, Howard?”

“Back up, Rogers.” Bucky growled out, tugging him a few more steps back before bracing himself for the sound.

Steve glared at him and opened his mouth to say something when the device exploded, blowing the keypad and sending Steve about a foot in the air. Bucky grinned at his shocked look before following Clint and Coulson into the building, drawing his gun as Clint palmed the bow he’d hooked around his neck.

“Stay close to me.” He ordered Steve and Howard, rolling his eyes once he noticed Steve had slid the shield onto his arm, leaving his gun in the holster.

Oh, yes. There would definitely be an interrogation after this.

They searched around for a moment until Bucky found a computer, unlocking it and pulling up plans that made his stomach drop. Howard had been right on track with his musings at SHIELD.

“Howard, you were right. He was building a suit.”

Howard made his way over and frowned at the plans, murmuring under his breath as he looked through the files.

“I thought it would be bigger….given Obadiah’s tendency towards overkill.”

Bucky shrugged and made his way around, searching the rest of the room. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. Of course, he’d kept himself out of Winter Soldier mindset on purpose, though if he had been in that mindset of focus he’d probably be able to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. He stopped with his back in front of a set hanging chains, watching everyone clear the room. The back of his neck burned and he scratched at it idly, making sure it was clear before pulling out his phone to call Tony.

*************************

“How do you think the chest piece is going to hold up?”

“Power at 48% and falling, sir. That reactor was never designed for sustained flight.”

Tony shrugged within the suit, trying to get comfortable and wincing at the tug in his chest. He ordered JARVIS to keep him posted, wishing that he had Howard’s voice in his ear, if only for the comfort of familiarity. He’d managed to get himself back to rights, helped by Rhodey, who’d shown up after Jarvis had apparently drug he and Marta outside and called the Colonel. Rhodey had agreed to keep the skies clear for him and Tony took off, heading for where Bucky’s phone GPS was registering. He had to get to them before Obadiah did.

The ringing in the helmet made him glance to the side of his HUD and he gasped out his lover’s name when Bucky’s face appeared on the screen for the call, connecting instantly.

“Bucky!”

“Tony! Tony, baby boy, how are you? You never responded and I—“

“Bucky, Obadiah is back! He tried to murder me, he’s coming after you guys. You gotta get out of Sector 16 now.”

“He tried what?!” Bucky growled into his ear and Tony fought off the shudders from the voice, focusing on his plan.

“He got into the house, my mom’s helping him somehow. Look, he’s building a suit and—“

Bucky’s yell cut him off and Tony’s heart dropped at the sound of Obadiah’s voice that he could distantly hear through Bucky’s earpiece, no doubt knocked from his ear.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you, Barnes. Almost as much as I enjoyed fucking your husband.”

Tony gritted his teeth and then grinned once a thought occurred to him. Bucky was a damn good fighter normally, but the Winter Soldier was deadly and had a hell of a better chance against Obadiah. He came up on the scene and swallowed hard at the sight of Bucky and some other SHIELD agents ushering his dad and Steve from the massive suit his readings were telling him was Stane.

A zoom in on Bucky showed he had his earpiece back in and Tony grinned as he powered up the repulsors, speaking loud and clear into the connection.

“Hell is empty, the devil is here.”

He saw Bucky stutter in his movements for a moment before his spine straightened and his actions sharpened, much more controlled. Tony grinned and dove for Obadiah, tackling him backwards and hovering above the fallen suit.

“Sorry, but the only person who gets to fuck me is Bucky, Stane.”

Obadiah roared and shoved himself to his feet, chasing after Tony who took off in the opposite direction of his dads and Bucky. He dodged around traffic, looking backwards until he stopped dead at the sight of Obadiah picking up a SUV with a mother and kids inside. He gritted his teeth and sped back towards them, shouting over the screams.

“Put them down, Obadiah!”

“Collateral damage, Tony!”

“Divert power to chest RT.”

“Tony, your suits power is at 19%!”

His dad’s voice screaming through the speakers was both a welcome relief and a horrible headache inducer. Regardless, he felt the power centering and released the ray, nailing Stane right in the stomach and knocking the SUV from his grasp. He caught it and placed them on the ground, grunting when the mother immediately hit the gas, shoving him along as they sped forwards.

“Lady! No, no, no, no, no!”

Tony grunted as he was finally dragged under it, groaning at the screech of metal as he shoved upwards and it finally released him, letting him spin to a stop. He barely had time to recover before Obadiah snatched him up, launching him into an overturned bus. He dug his way out as the man screamed at him, knocking cars out of his way as he advanced.

“Thirty years I put up with you and your cocktease of a father. I held you both up, and now it’s my turn. I’m not going to let anything stand in my way of taking control, least of all you!”

“What the fuck did he call me?!” Howard screeched and Tony bit back a grin despite the situation at the sheer disgust in his dad’s voice.

He didn’t have much time to react though, as Obadiah fired a missile that sent him flying into the air. Tony barely recovered in time to hover above Obadiah’s massive metal monster, the repulsors flickering in and out as the HUD flashed red warnings at him.

“I see you’ve upgraded your armor since the last blueprints I got. Don’t worry, I’ve made some upgrades of my own.”

Tony groaned as Obadiah started to raise in the air, rolling his eyes at Howard’s voice.

“Uhhh…the motherfucker’s suit can fly.”

“I got that. Let’s go to maximum altitude.”

“Tony, with only 15% power left, the odds of reaching that altitude—“

“Dad! Do it!”

Howard sighed before redirecting the power, letting Tony shoot upwards. He kept climbing, glancing back down at where Obadiah was quickly gaining on him. Howard and JARVIS were alternating between reading out the suits remaining power levels before he screamed at them to leave the readout on the screen and stop telling him. He was jerked to a sudden stop when Obadiah grabbed his leg, twisting to grin at the man once he saw the ice crystals slowly forming as they continued to climb.

“You had a great idea, Tony. But, as always, I’m coming out on top.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony grinned wider as he saw the lights in the suit start to flicker. “How’d you solve the icing problem?”

Obadiah barely got the question out before he reached down and rapped sharply on the head, glitching out Stane’s suit and sending him tumbling back down to Earth. He dove towards the Sector 16 building once more, grunting when the suit’s alarms started going off.

“Two percent, Tony. You’re running on fucking fumes. Land. Now!”

Tony slammed into the top of the building, ripping off the helmet and looking down the center window to see the Winter Soldier standing there.

“Bucky!” He slammed a fist on the glass, bringing Bucky’s head up, and shivering at the look in the man’s eyes.

“Tony! You dumb fuck! What did I say about taking risks?!”

Tony winced at the rough tone, but the warmth evident in his lover’s eyes brought a grin to his face as he yelled back.

“I’m sorry! You can beat my ass later! I’m almost out of power, I’ve got to get out of this thing. I’ll be right—“

“Tony, behind you!’ Howard’s yell through his earpiece brought his head around and he threw a hand up, blinking in horror when he realized he’d lost his glove.

Obadiah knocked him backwards, Tony scrambling to right himself and shaking his head to clear the ringing. He ran towards the man, raising up a hand to slam it into the other suit when Obadiah caught him and started to squeeze. He groaned and wriggled around, trying to free himself to no avail. Desperately he listened to Howard listing off everything that was snapping and breaking under the crushing force of the other man’s grip.

“Repulsors offline. Missiles offline. We got flares, Tony, and that’s about it.”

“Do it!” He screamed, wincing as the pressure increased to the point where he was barely getting air in.

He closed his eyes against the brightness as they all launched at once, Obadiah finally letting him go, tossing him back. Tony took the moment to breathe while Stane tried to right his vision. A horrifying ultimatum occurred to him and he closed his eyes tightly before speaking up, ordering his dad to connect him to Bucky. His husband’s voice coming through was amazing and heartbreaking all at once, especially given what he knew he had to do.

“Tony?”

“Bucky. Time cleans all slates.”

The shaking inhale had Tony blinking back tears as his true husband’s voice rang through, love and warmth and affection tinged with shock.

“This isn’t working. I can’t win. We’re going to have to overload the reactor and blow the roof.”

“How the hell are we gonna do that?”

“We’re not, you are. Go to the center console, open up all the circuits. When I clear off the roof, I’ll let you know. You’re going to hit the main bypass button, it’s going to fry everything up here.”

 _Including me_.

Tony shook off the thought as he heard Bucky scrambling to obey, stalking around behind Obadiah and jumping up onto his back, locking around his neck. With his power waning, however, Stane was easily able to peel him off and toss him onto the glass circle he’d yelled at Bucky through.

Obadiah was screaming at him as he advanced, but Tony ignored him in favor of ordering Howard to patch in Steve to their call.

“Tony?! Tony, are you okay?”

“Tony! It’s ready, get off the roof!”

Tony bit his lips, ignoring Steve in favor of staring down at Bucky. Obadiah’s voice brought his head up, distracting him.

“It’s ironic, Tony. In trying to rid the world of weapons, you and your father gave it it’s best one! Now hold still.”

Tony whined and covered his head as Obadiah launched a missile, one that thankfully went wide and hit across the roof. The man murmured something about missing his targeting system, ordering him to hold still as he readjusted. Tony let his head fall, looking down at Bucky who was standing near the reactor, hand resting atop the big red button.

“Dad? Pops?”

“We’re here, Tony. What’s going on?”

“I—Listen to me. I love you both. I do. Everything I am—“ Tony flinched as Obadiah launched yet another missile that missed. “I owe it to both of you. I’m glad I’m your son, Dad. And I couldn’t have asked for a better step-parent. I’m so glad he married you Steve. I love you both.”

With those words, he ripped the earpiece from his ear, tossing it aside and cutting off Howard and Steve’s protests as he looked down at Bucky.

“Bucky! Time to hit the button!”

“You told me not to! Get off the fucking roof and I will!”

“Just do it!”

Bucky glared up at him, the tears in his eyes as he realized the futility of the situation matching the ones streaming down Tony’s cheeks.

“You’ll die! You’ll die, you fucking punk!”

“Bucky! I love you and if you don’t do it, then a lot more people are going to die. Please!”

Bucky cursed and Tony’s last sight, before the world erupted in a blast of white, was his husband laying a reverent kiss to the band on his finger before slamming his hand down on the button.


	14. The End is Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle, the reveal, and a surprising twist that has even Bucky shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! At last, this massive thing is DONE! Thank you to everyone who left kudos, who commented, and who read this thing and were so patient during my massive writers block. And a massive thanks to lostfairyluna without whom this thing would have never been completed. I really hope you guys enjoy it and thank you all for sticking with me!

“Hey, seems like everyone is calling me ‘Iron Man’ now. That’s kinda catchy.”

“Really, baby boy? Right now?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony grinned down at Bucky and rolled his hips, drawing a groan from the older man. “Is this a bad time?”

“I’ve got my cock inside you and you wanna chat about your nickname?” Bucky shifted on the seat of the limo and gripped his hips harder, jerking him down in a move that had Tony gasping and clinging to his shoulders. “Oh, no, yeah, this is the _perfect_ time.”

Tony grinned and pressed a kiss to his husband’s frown, resuming the slow rolls of his hips. He knew they were going to arrive at the press conference for last night’s shitstorm in about ten minutes, so it was best they hurry anyways. Bracing his body a little wider across Bucky’s lap, wincing at the pull on his sore muscles, he started to bring himself down harder and faster, little moans slipping from his throat at the stretch and pleasure. Bucky let his head fall back on the seat, breathing hard through his nose as he held tight to Tony’s hips and helped guide his movements.

“Feel perfect, Tony. Always do. Jesus, I love you.”

Tony felt a tug in his chest at the words, dropping his head to press their foreheads together as he neared the edge.

“Love you too. So much, James.”

They both crested gently, sinking into each other with light sighs and trading lazy kisses as their bodies shivered through the aftershocks. After a quick clean-up—and condoms made cleaning _so_ much easier. Damn good thing the limos were stocked with them—Tony cuddled into Bucky’s side, letting the soldier pull him close and pepper soft kisses atop his head.

Last night had been utter hell, and Tony still wasn’t completely sure how he’d survived. But he had and somehow made it down to the ground where Bucky was. After he’d gotten screamed at by his husband and father—and nearly suffocated in Steve’s hug—they’d taken a quick trip to the ER before heading home. Pepper had swung by during their absence to take Astro to the vet, and aside from having a few deeper cuts on his paws that they’d have to keep antibiotic ointment on, the dog was just fine.

Better than fine, especially because after they’d gotten back Howard had had Jarvis make Astro a steak as a present for a job well done. Bucky had joked that if they really wanted to thank him that they should find him a bitch and let him go a few rounds. Tony and Howard had laughed their asses off.

Steve and Marta had thrown various kitchen utensils at his head.

They still had to figure out the Maria situation. For right now, Tony was avoiding all her calls and Howard had filed the paperwork for a restraining order. Tony sighed and buried his head in Bucky’s chest, the man stroking a slow hand through his hair before reaching down to tug at the chain that hung around his neck. He grinned and tugged the dog tags free from under his shirt, laying them proudly atop the tie.

Bucky had given him a new pair, a SHIELD issued pair that were almost identical to his old ones save for one thing. SHIELD knew their jobs were more dangerous so next of kin was imprinted on the tags to facilitate any post-mortem actions. Maybe it was morbid, but nothing had ever excited Tony in the way that seeing his name listed on Bucky’s tags did. He’d jumped the man the second the bedroom door closed, ignoring Bucky’s protests that he should rest, riding him wildly, the tags bouncing against his chest.

There was a lot they still had to do, from figuring out the mole to deciding where they went from here with the suits. But for now, the press conference was first and foremost on their minds. Steve and Howard were going to meet them there, having had to drop by SHIELD for a moment first. Tony frowned at the memory of Steve and that damn shield he carried around. He’d dodged all the questions about it, promising he’d explain it once the press conference ended.

“Alright, game time.”

Bucky’s voice brought Tony’s head up and he inhaled sharply once he realized the limo had stopped. They still had a good fifteen minutes before the conference, but he still didn’t want to do it. Squaring his shoulders, he climbed out once the door was opened, ignoring the flashes of light from various cameras and only pausing to let Bucky step in front and lead him into the building. They made their way to a private room in the back, Tony grinning at the sight of his dad and Steve sitting on one of the benches, making out like teenagers. The events of last night had seemed to rekindle whatever spark that had faded while Steve was gone so often and, though it made him want to dramatically gag and fall over, Tony was glad for it. He shoved the door open and strode in, speaking loudly.

“Guys, public indecency! What kind of an example are you setting for your child?”

The two sprung apart guiltily, Howard glaring at Tony and rolling his eyes as Steve climbed to his feet and grabbed a kit from the corner, gesturing for Tony to take a seat. Once Tony had complied and Bucky had gone to speak quietly with Howard, Steve set the case down and cracked it open, revealing more make-up than Tony thought one man, gay or not, should own.

“Wanna tell me something, Steve?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, sticking a finger in the foundation and dabbing it along the more obvious of the bruises on Tony’s face. He reached over and snagged a paper from the table, grinning at the cover.

“Hey, Iron Man! Honestly, the name’s growing on me. Though not technically accurate. The suits a gold titanium alloy, but regardless, it’s evocative. The imagery is nice too.”

Steve h’mmed distractedly as he worked on covering up the worst of Tony’s wounds, looking around for a moment when the door opened to let Coulson and Clint in before returning to the task. Coulson crossed to him and held out a stack of cards that Tony accepted without looking at them.

Well, he tried to look at them but Steve huffed and smacked two fingers under his chin so he’d look up once more.

“That’s your alibi.”

“Awesome. What does it say since the make-up artist from hell is going to rip my face off if I look down?”

Phil cracked a small smile as Steve rolled his eyes and flicked Tony in the cheek. He pouted at the man before looking back up at the agent.

“You were on your yacht. We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, as well as sworn statements from fifty of your guests.”

“See, I was thinking it could be just me and Bucky alone on the island. Maybe I’ll make a crack about how hard sand is to scrub out of some places?”

Howard sighed from across the room and crossed to him, Steve finishing up and shaking his head.

“Just read the thing, Tony. Word for word. No ad-libbing.”

Tony sighed and looked down at the cards, skimming them quickly before glancing back up at Coulson with a frown.

“What is this, ‘it’s a bodyguard’ cover story? It’s….kinda flimsy when you think about it.”

“Not really.” Steve settled a hip against the table and checked his watch, glancing up at the TV in the corner. “Everyone knows Bucky’s ex-Special Forces. The assumption will probably be that it’s him, as that’s the most obvious answer. It’ll distract anyone from digging because they’ll figure it out and assume that’s what we were trying to hide; that either he was never an ‘ex’ anything to begin with or that he’s back in the game once more.”

Tony glanced over when the 90 second warning came before nodding and looking back to Bucky.

“You’re okay with that?”

Bucky shrugged in a lazy motion that had Tony swallowing back saliva at the shift of muscles under the gorgeous suit.

“SHIELD buries anything we don’t want the public finding out about. Nobody’s gonna learn anything about me I’m not okay with them knowing.”

Howard led Phil and Clint to the door, thanking them and making small talk as Steve tugged Tony to his feet, fixing his hair and suit with minute tugs that had Tony grinning.

“It’s not actually all that bad, I guess. Even I don’t think I’m Iron Man.”

“You’re not Iron Man.” Steve reminded him firmly, fixing his hair one last time before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He made his way to where Howard was waiting at the doorway, linking their hands and letting the older man guide him from the room, stealing a few kisses and grinning like kids all the while. Tony glanced over at Bucky who was scowling and tugging at the collar of his shirt.

“I could be Iron Man.”

“You’re _not_ Iron Man.”

“No, you’re right. Because if I were a superhero, like Iron Man, I’d have a lover who knew my secret identity. He’d be a wreck cause he would always be worrying that I was gonna die, yet so _proud_ of the man I’d become. He’d be wildly conflicted, which, of course, would only lead to frequent crazy hot sex after I came back alive from saving the day.”

Bucky scoffed and reached over to tuck the dog tags back into his shirt, tapping a finger against the arc reactor, the click of the tags against the metal loud in the silence of the room.

“And see, that’s why you’re not Iron Man. Because a superhero wouldn’t have a lover who was a ‘soulless assassin’. He’d have some sweet little reporter who waited for him at home.”

Tony rolled his eyes and smacked at his husband, following the aide who’d popped in to tell them they were ready.

“Are you ever gonna let that go?”

“Can’t talk now, you have a press conference to do.”

Tony glared at Bucky as he made his way onto the stage, the older man hanging in the shadows at the edge, talking quietly with Rhodey. Howard was standing next to the podium, looking a little more than pissed off. Tony quirked a brow at him but took his place, staring down at the cards he held.

“Been a while since I’ve been in front of you guys. I figure I’ll stick to the cards this time. There has been speculation that I was somehow involved in the events that occurred on the rooftop and freeway last—“

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark,” Tony looked up and understood the reason for his Dad’s pissy mood almost instantly. Miss Brown slowly lowered her hand and gave him a look of disbelief, gesturing to the reporters around her as she spoke.

“Do you _honestly_ expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that _conveniently_ appeared, despite the fact that you—“

“Glance over at Bucky before you answer. And stick to the cards.” Howard whispered in his ear under the guise of leaning in to pat his shoulder.

Toy nodded and shot a glance at where his husband was standing in parade rest, jaw clenched tightly as he glared at Miss Brown. He let his gaze linger long enough for a few eyes to shift over before turning back and addressing the woman.

“I understand that it’s confusing. But it’s one thing to question the official story and another completely to make wild accusations or—or insinuate that I’m some kind of superhero—“

“I never said you were a superhero.” She interrupted, disdain marking her features as Tony frowned at her.

“Didn’t? Oh, well, good. Because that would be completely outlandish and….fantastic.”

Tony realized suddenly just how fantastic it would be to have everyone know. Yes, it may make him more of a target, but if word got out that it was him, that he had that kind of power…Only the insane would come after his family. He could make them safe, could finally step up and protect his loved ones like they’d done for him. He cleared his throat and looked back up at the crowd.

“I’m just not the hero type. Clearly. I mean, reformed since marriage, but with my laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I’ve made, largely public ones to boot—“

“Stick. To. The. Cards.” Howard hissed, kicking out and nailing Tony in the ankle with his foot, shooting him a meaningful glare when he whipped his head around.

Tony huffed out a breath, looking over to where Bucky and Rhodey were talking furiously, to where Steve was shifting around next to Coulson and Clint. He locked eyes with his step-father, mouth falling open at what he saw. Steve’s eyes…were accepting. Maybe not for exactly what Tony had planned, but obvious enough that he knew Steve would back him up, even if his Dad and Bucky didn’t. He exchanged a short nod with the man, Steve giving him a small smile before turning to chat with the men beside him. Tony looked back out over the crowd and braced himself for the uproar, raising the cards in front of him.

“The truth is…” _Here goes nothing. God, I hope I still get laid after this._ “I am Iron Man.”

Howard’s groan was drowned out by the shouts of the reporters jumping to their feet, Bucky and Rhodey shooting him equal looks promising retribution. At least, Tony reasoned as he winced at the bright flashes of multiple cameras, Bucky’s ass-beating would probably end in an orgasm.

******************

“JARVIS!” Tony happily greeted, striding into the foyer and tossing his coat at the rack, Bucky grunting as it almost smacked him in the face.

He and Howard and Bucky had gone out to dinner to celebrate the change in their lives, Steve begging off with a headache from the conference. Tony had felt bad leaving him, but Steve had been insistent they enjoy themselves without him. They’d taken Marta and Jarvis with them instead, leaving the two lovebirds behind with an order to take the night off and spend some quality time together.

“Welcome home, sirs.”

Tony frowned as he made his way towards the living room. JARVIS’ voice was distorted, like there was something screwing with his system. His stomach dropped at the implications, a chill going up his spine when Bucky shoved him back towards Howard, leading the way with his gun held out in front. He leaned over once they hit the edge of the living room, flipping on the light and cursing at the sight of the man standing there.

Nick Fury, the infamous director of SHIELD, smiled as Bucky holstered his gun. Tony moved next to Bucky, Howard taking his other side. There was another man sitting on the couch, a blue mask of some sort covering his head. The odd thing was, Astro was sitting by the man’s side, perfectly content despite the strangers in his home. Fury tossed a newspaper onto the table next to him, the noise catching Tony’s attention and dragging it away from the strange man.

“’I am Iron Man’. You think you’re the only superhero or superhuman in the world? Mister Stark, that little stunt you pulled? Just made you a part of a bigger universe. You just don’t know it yet.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Fury? And who the hell is that?” Howard snarled, waving a hand towards the man who stood and strode to stand next to Fury, facing them with his arms crossed.

Tony bit back a laugh at the spangly red, white, and blue uniform. He opened his mouth to crack a joke when Fury’s words interrupted him.

“Oh, you know him quite well. This is Captain America.”

“Alias’ don’t mean shit, Fury. I want a name.” Bucky snapped out, taking a step forwards.

The man looked to Fury and raised one gloved hand when the director gave him a nod, shoving the mask off his head. Three identical gasps of surprise sounded before Bucky’s filthy curses filled the room, Tony rooted to the spot as Howard staggered forwards.

“S-Steve? How…why—“

“Like I said, you’re not the only superhuman, Stark. I thought it would be harder to hide from you, Howard. I mean, honestly, how often does a perfectly healthy young man suddenly need _that_ many goddamn doctors appointments?”

Steve gave them all a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his hair, cheeks flushed red as Bucky threatened everything from dismemberment to drowning him in the hot tub. Howard made his way over to him, stroking a hand over the suit that Steve quickly captured within his own, pressing a kiss to his father’s palm as Howard whispered his name.

“Not Steve, Howard. Not while he’s in that getup. The brand new Captain America. He and I would like to talk to you, Tony, about the Avengers Initiative.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howard, you ignorant ass. Why would you even say that, this is all your fault.


End file.
